More Than One Life
by not only yours
Summary: What brought Naruto and Hinata together the months before their marriage? A series of missing moments between Konohagakure favorite shinobi couple. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't finished reading the manga or watching the anime you may not want to read this unless you don't mind spoilers.

This is going to be a series of moments between Naruto and Hinata taking place after The Last: Naruto the Movie and their wedding

 **December 15th**

"And that Lord Hokage pretty sums it up." Shikamaru concludes recapping their week-long mission they spent rescuing Hyuga Hanabi on the moon.

"Thank you Shikamaru, thank you to all of you for not only saving Hanabi but the moon and this planet. You're free to go and do enjoy your next two weeks of R and R. Naruto could you please wait a moment." Kakashi speaks in the same soft voice, a small unseen smile reaching his eyes.

"What's up sensei?" The blond shinobi asks, swinging a chair around to rest his forearms on the back rest.

"Tomorrow morning I'd like you to meet me in the expanded section of the village, there are a few items of concern I'd like to go over with you." Kakashi states, his tone cryptic as ever.

"Aaaahhh come on can't you just tell me now?" Naruto prods, as he was hoping for a long relaxing day in bed.

"Now for as much as you have grown I see that your patience still hasn't caught up."

"I know, I know virtues and all that." Naruto waves his hand over his shoulder as he makes his way out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Sakura questions the second the door closes behind him.

"Ya know, same old can't give any one not even his students a straight answer Kakashi-sensei" Naruto surveys the hallway in front of him, noting that Shikamaru had already taken his leave, his eyes landing on Hinata. "So, um, Hinata." He starts, a nervousness Sakura nor the girl in front of him had ever hear coating his voice. "Would you want to take a walk with me, ya know?"

"Sure, I mean yes that would be nice." Naruto notes the same nervousness in her voice.

 _Good, I thought it was just me._ He thinks to himself as they make their way down the stairs, their shoulders almost brushing against each other. _The only girl I ever walk this close to is Sakura, I wonder if she's comfortable with this_. Naruto glances sideways, a lump forms in his throat at the sight of the soft smile covering Hinatas face.

"Hinata?" Naruto asks as the step outside, "You want to go back to my place?" Before he fully finishes the sentence, Naruto sees the smile on her face replace with shock as she takes a small step back.

"No, sorry, no not like that, ya know! I was just thinking since it's cold out we could go sit and talk instead of walking around since you aren't really dressed for it, ya know." The words leave his mouth at an alarming rate, as he reached up to rub the back of his neck shooting Hinata a reassuring smile.

"Oh!" Hinata giggles, feeling silly for her reaction.

 _I should know him better than that! Even if my time spent with him has been short, I know he's not that kind of man._ She thinks to herself.

"Yes, talking would probably be good." Hinata meets his smile, as the pair walk the reaming way to his apartment in silences.

The couple make their way up the stairs. Naruto fumbles with his keys and pushes his shoulder into the door opening into his dark apartment. Flipping the light switch, looking down at Hinata while she surveys his apartment.

"I forgot, you've only been here what that one time you brought me ramen when if first got out of the hospital before I got my arm." Naruto looks down at her, the nervousness from before bubbling to the surface.

 _We're alone, I've been alone with Hinata countless times._ He thought to himself. _But not alone after I kissed her._

"I'd offer you a tour but well it's not much." Naruto swings his arm around motioning to his surroundings.

Hinatas eyes follow his motion, taking in the small room before her. A rickety looking table and chairs separated the kitchen from his bedroom. The small counter space housing a sink, a hot plate, and a dozen or so instant ramen containers. The space then opened up to a single bed pushed into the corner, the foot giving way to a narrow hallway which she assumed led to the bathroom.

"No, no." She softly shakes her head, "I like it. The Hyuga Compound is so large that sometimes I can't even find my own sister or father without looking for at least ten minutes. I like this, it's homey!" Hinata smiles, "May I?" She motions the chair to her left.

"Yes, please. So, all I have is instant ramen if you want I could…" Naruto trails off, looking at her smiling face.

 _The last time she was here she brought be ramen, the good ramen. She even loved me then and that was over a year ago._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks dragging him from his thoughts. "I'm not too hungry right now but thank you." Feeling the knots form in her stomach.

 _You've been alone with him, hell you've been alone with him more in the last forty-eight hours than you ever had. But he hadn't kissed me, hadn't told me he loved me._

"Yeah, I get it, I mean how you're feeling…your face, ya know, you look nervous." His words coming out rushed.

"I've never seen you nervous." Hinata smiles slightly, apricating the leveled playing field.

"Oh, trust me I've been nervous plenty of time. But war, fighting, making my points known to ninjas more powerful than me known well that's easy compared to this. That I know how to do, I know how to punch a guy. I'm not too sure how to sit in my apartment and talk to the only girl I've ever kissed and ask her if she is okay with dating, ya know." Naruto rubs the back of his neck, looking into her light eyes.

 _Wait. Crap. What does she think we're doing? I said I loved her, but she hasn't said that…well years ago…maybe I waited too long…maybe she's just being nice about this…._ Narutos thoughts run through his mind at an alarming pace, her sweet voice dragging him back to the surface.

"Dating?" she says in a small voice, refusing to break eye contact.

"If that's what you want, I feel like you deserve to make that decision after all the years I made you wait." Narutos eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion.

"Yes, definitely, dating sounds nice." Her eyes going wide as his hand reaches across the table, running the back of his fingers down the curve of her cheek.

"So, with that, I guess there's one other thing I have to do." Dropping his hand motioning for Hinata to stand.

She turns her gaze questioning.

"Let me walk you home, I need to talk to your father." Naruto swallows hard, once again reaching for her hand, guiding the pair through the streets.

"Hinata! Naruto-senpai!" Hanabi rushes into the court yard.

"Hanabi you should be resting!" Hinata using a stern tone Naruto didn't know she was capable of.

 _Well I guess there is stuff I don't know about her_. Naruto pondering what other secrets the beautiful girl in front of him may be hiding.

"Oh hush. Lady Tsunade came to visit while you finished the report, I feel much better!" Lightly holding her sisters hand swinging it between them "And Hinata, Naruto-senpai thank you. I know I wasn't the nicest of sister to you in the past, but you saved me nonetheless and for that I will be forever thankful." She drops Hinatas hand and bows to the pair.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what do we owe this pleasure?" Hyuga Hiashi making his way into the yard.

"Father! We've come to check on Hanabi." Hinata stands slightly in front of Naruto, as if to protect him.

"Actually, Lord Hyuga." Naruto starts swallowing hard stepping in front of Hinata. "I came to talk to you. In private, ya know." Mentally kicking himself for the nervous slip up.

"Hm. Well this way please." Walking through the doorway motioning Naruto to follow

"He didn't waste any time." Her younger sister giggles as she makes her way to the opposite side of the compound. Watching the younger man follow her father into the den off the court yard.

"Now Uzumaki what can I do for you, normally I do not take private meetings with this little notice but with it being the man who saved not only this village but my youngest daughter I can make an exception." The Lord turns to face the young shinobi.

"Naruto please, Lord Hyuga" Lord Hyugas nods in approval "this is a matter I would like to talk to you about before the village finds out about our mission." Finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"Is there something my youngest was not able to report back to me?" Showing the annoyance Naruto had heard Hinata mention in the past.

"No, this is something to do with the mission but not to do with the rescue." Finally looking his girlfriend's father in the eye.

"Do tell." It was obvious Naruto had sparked his curiosity.

 _Please don't hit me, please don't use your weird chakra control on me…_ Naruto prays to himself before he begins.

"I don't really have information just more of a question…" The nervousness can be heard in his voice.

"Then get on with it, Naruto I am a busy man." Eyeing the young man before him.

"I would like permission to date your daughter." Naruto speaks before he loses his nerve.

"Excuse me?" Lord Hyugas face going dark.

"Ya see Lord Hyuga, Hinata has cared for me for a long time and being on this mission made me realize my feelings for her and I just knew that if I didn't come to you, you would never consider me a man or honor our relationship." Naruto speaks quickly hoping his words are heard.

"And what would your intentions with my daughter be Naruto." Lord Hyugas replies after a long pause.

"Um well…" not prepared for this question Naruto stutters "I intend to treat her the way a lady should be treated and build a lasting relationship with her." Mentally patting himself on the back for coming up with a decent answer.

"Hm. If that is the case, I will agree to this under a few stipulations. First you must prove yourself to myself and the council that you are worthy Hinata and until then she will be home by 10pm ever evening, secondly you will not interfere with her missions she is finally starting to show the promise I expect of her, and lastly if you are dumb enough to make my daughter with child you will marry her and you will assume all responsibilities of a father." The Lord finishes, sternly.

"Yes, Lord Hyugas understood, all of those will happen, oh well except the last one that one will definitely not happen ya know." Naruto rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.;

"You may go now, and Naruto again thank you." The Lord shows what could be a slight smile.

Naruto makes his way back to the court yard, the rays of the evening sun turning everything they touch gold. He sees Hinata sitting on a bench, her eyes are closed her face turned towards the fading sun.

 _How did I not notice? She's so beautiful._ Naruto again questions himself.

The sun glistening off her dark hair, she must feel his gaze on her as she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" The answer her father had given him was evident by the wide smile that covered his face.

"He said yes, your father said I could date you!" He says scooping her up in a fierce hug. "Now that that's out of the way lets go get some dinner." Pulling her out of the compound.

"Well actually Kiba and Shino will be here any moment we do dinner this time every other week." She softly speaks as he pulls her in close wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hinata." Naruto speaks her name softly, moving a hand up covering the back of her neck pulling her face close to his.

"Yes?" She's able to make out the word before his lips cover hers, there in the street for all of the Hidden Leaf Village to see, for all of the girls who wondered if he would ever date them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold Italic is Kurama**_

 **December 15th**

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino rounded the corner on their way to pick up Hinata for their bi-weekly dinner and to hear about the rescue mission. The pair expecting to see Hinata standing waiting or perhaps sitting on the bench, instead they are greeted by a sight they thought they would never see.

Naruto. With one arm wrapped around her waist while the other holds her neck in a gentle grasp, their lips moving against each other.

"Well I'll be damned!" Kiba say a bit too loudly causing the couple to break apart.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greets the two with a smile as wide as his face, while Hinatas face goes a shade of red a human shouldn't be capable of.

"Hinata it's time for dinner." Shino speaks from behind loud mouth partner.

"Really Shino, that is really what you are going to talk about right now?"

"This" he motions at the couple "this was inevitable with their on goings over the past two years. From all the time they've spent together. So, standing in the street yelling about it won't change any of it and I'm hungry."

Kiba glances around taking note of the town folk staring at the couple.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that in public again." Glancing down at Hinata. "Did someone mention food?" Naruto rubs his stomach.

"Yeah you two are explaining all of this over BBQ." Kiba motioning towards Naruto and Hinata and continuing to walk down the road.

"So, what do we tell them?" Naruto asks, grabbing her hand and following the two shinobi already half way down the road.

"The truth of course." Hinata says with a smile. "They are my team."

And that Naruto understood, teammates were as good as family.

 _Mine where some of the only family I ever knew until recently._ Thinking back to his recent encounters with his parents and his time spent Pervy Sage.

The group walks the short distance to the BBQ joint in silence.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom." Hinata takes her leave as soon as they reach the restaurant.

"Okay Uzumaki time to fess up what happened besides rescuing her sister on that mission? And make it snappy before she gets back, because I know she won't share any of the good details." Kiba ask while pursing the menu and hushing Akamaru through the open window promising him food.

"Well first there was this genjutsu…" Naruto thinks back to being trapped in the bubble, remembering all the times Hinata helped him or saved him. Risking her own life for his. Feeling her love pour into him no longer being able to deny his own feelings.

"She's always been there for me even when I didn't know, supporting me when I was at my worst." He pauses, taking a drink from his water "And then when we got into the village we separated to look, Sakura put Hinata and I together, I think she was trying to set us up. Looking back at it all of you guys have been trying to do stuff like that for a while now."

"Guilty." Kiba shrugs his shoulders, motioning for Naruto to continue as Hinatas head becomes visible bobbing between the booths making her way back to their table

Going into the incident with the spider webs and how she once again helped him. Remembering how good her touch on his back had felt.

"On our last day, before we rescued her sister we were standing on this balcony she was so worried about her sister, but the wind was kinda blowing through her hair as she looked off at the ruins and it was like I was seeing her for the first time. That's when I realized I had to tell her how I felt. So, that night while she was knitting," not taking time to pause assuming they knew about the scarf. "before Toneri took her I told her my um feelings." Not wanting to say that he was in love with her in front of people just yet. "And today I asked her father's permission to date her." Naruto finishes right as Hinata reappears at the table.

"You think he'll do Shino?" Kiba nudging his silent team mate in the side.

"Yes, he will do just fine for our Hinata." Looking up and giving a rare smile to Hinata, as she sits.

"Your Hinata?" Naruto asks confused.

"Teammates Naruto, she's like a sister to us," Kiba states. "are you guys ready to order I'm starving?"

The flow of conversation between the team mates sets Naruto at ease, they truly are like a family.

"Let me see it." Shino asks holding out his and to look at the key that was given to Naruto. "Well it's obviously to some sort of dwelling."

"That was my initial thought, but I have my apartment." Naruto stares blankly at the key.

"Doesn't Sakura always tease you about how you can't stay in your apartment forever?" Hinata asks.

"But why would Kakashi give me a house, I haven't done anything that great." Naruto looks over at her.

"Phft, that great? Naruto, you saved the village twice and saved hundreds of lives I think you deserve a house." Kiba laughs.

"It looks new, so it must be from one of houses in the expanded unit." Shino states flipping his meat on the BBQ.

"That's where Kaka-sensei asked me to meet him tomorrow." Naruto eats between words.

"So Hinata any special birthday request?" Kiba asked moving the meat in front of him onto his plate and looking pointedly at Naruto.

Naruto nods acknowledging the meaning behind Kibas question.

"Just the sushi place." she looks up giving the pair across from them a shy smile. "It's the only time you two willingly go there with me." Her smile widens.

"Whatever makes you happy Hinata." Shino says a possible smile under the mask given away by his tone.

"Naruto?" Hinata asks looking up at him.

"Yeah?" His voice muffled mid bite.

"You'll come, right?" giggling at him as he swallows.

"Of course, if that's what you want I'm there." He smiles lightly touching her cheek bringing a slight blush.

"Ugh, I'm use to her being obsessed with you Naruto but it's really gonna take some time seeing you do stuff like that it's just weird." Kiba looks around before tossing a whole plate of food out the window to Akamaru. Naruto chuckles in response

"So, Hinata what do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything it's really not necessary!" Her blush deepens.

"And what kind of boyfriend would that make me if I didn't get you something, ya know?" Looking at her forgetting the other two at the table brushing her hair behind her ear to be able to clearly look into her eyes, her face goes dark red at the physical interaction in front of her team mates.

"Naruto…" she barely makes the word out.

"If you two start making out at the table I'm leaving." Kiba interrupts while Shino makes a gagging noise.

"Sorry." Hinata swiftly looks down at the table as Naruto rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously at the two across the table.

"You guys just need to go lock yourself in a room for the night and sort this out." Shino making a rare full sentence.

"Shino!" Hinata raises her voice in an equally shocking manner.

"Well it has been scientifically proven if two people have this sort of well tension between them the best way to defuse said tension is to um take care of it. With that we would be able to have a calm birthday dinner." Again, shocking the group this time as he is not able to find the words, the couple faces going equal shades of red, causing the group to go silent for the remainder of the meal.

The buildings grow bigger, not so close together, walking in silence as the near Narutos apartment.

"Well, I don't think we need to go upstairs with these too." Kiba stepping away from the apartment stairs, Shino following in suit.

The couple make their way up the stairs. Jostling his keys and pushing his shoulder into the door opening into his dark apartment. Naruto flips the light switch, looking down at Hinata while she surveys his apartment.

"So, how was dinner." Naruto looks down at her suddenly nervous, Shinos words of them being locked in together ringing in his ears. "Hinata?" Naruto, his voice soft an unsure tone she had never heard from him.

"Yes?" Hinata replies almost a whisper

"Can I um kiss you?" Naruto asks stepping even closer to her.

She silently nods in reply taking his hand in hers.

The kiss started off innocently enough, but that soon took a turn. Naruto eased the soft kiss into something else, something neither of them had felt before. His lips applying a slight pressure to hers parting them and eliciting a soft noise from her throat.

Naruto slowly pushes Hinata towards his bed the back of her knees colliding with the edge of it as he deepens the kiss. To his surprise he feels her soft tongue swipe the bottom of his lip almost as if she were asking for permission, for his mouth to open wider. Her tongue cautiously enters his mouth, this time causing Naruto to give a deeper moan and wrap his arms around her waist softly lowering them both to the bed.

Naruto looks down at his girlfriend, deep almost blue hair fanned out around her, cheeks pink from their actions, lavender eyes glowing with excitement.

 _I really need to tell her how pretty she is more often._ He thinks to himself.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as if to ask permission and she once again nods back at him. He moves one knee to between her legs and the other on the side while leaning forward to kiss the side of her mouth. Slowly moving down her cheek and onto her exposed throat sucking lightly. Trailing soft kisses down onto her collar bone, causing the most beautiful noises Naruto had ever heard come from her mouth. His left hand moving along with his mouth, making his way up caressing her hip and slowly going up her side.

"Naruto." Hinata manages to say below him.

"Yeah." Naruto replies between kissing and lightly sucking down her neck.

"This may be too much…" Hinata replies breathlessly.

"Oh…" He stops, sounding sad.

"No, no" Hinata reaches out touching his face. "That was nice, more than nice you made me feel things in place I didn't know I ever would. And I want to keep going, but maybe just a bit slower and um not on a bed." Hinata blushes and stands.

"I understand the tension Shino was talking about." Naruto moves to stand up until he notices a certain tightness in his pants "Um give me a moment." He turns away from her gaze.

"Oh yes." Hinata remembering her basic anatomy lessons they were given at the academy when they had split between the boys and girls. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure, it's through there." He motions to the left.

Hinata walks away as Naruto leans back on the bed with a groan.

"Okay Hinata" she begins to give herself a pep talk in the mirror "this is what people are dating do. Go back out there and love him, love all of him."

 _But does he really love me or is it just lust._

"No no no, he wouldn't do that he told me he loved me. I know he meant it." She splashes cold water on her face exiting back to his small living room.

"Hinata," He motions for her to sit when she reenters the room "when I spoke to your father about our relationship I made him an um promise, well a couple actually." Looking down at his bed seeming embarrassed. "I promised that I wouldn't get you pregnant unless I was ready to marry you and fulfill the roles of a father and I'm not ready for that yet so don't think that's what this is, ya know." He speaks so quickly Hinata barely makes out what he was saying.

"Oh." Her voice quiet "Thank you Naruto." She reaches out taking his hand. "Can I ask what the other two were?" Curiosity coats her voice.

"Well I can't interfere with you missions." He squeezes her hand. "And you have to be home by 10PM until your father and the council that I'm worthy or something." Glancing over to the clock. "And seeing as it's 9:45PM we should probably be getting you home." He smiles at her standing pulling her with him.

"Your birthday, when is it?" Naruto asks as they make their way towards the compound.

"The twenty seventh of this month" she smirks up at him. "And really you don't have to get me anything, you've already given me enough Naruto." She leans against the outside wall, next to the entryway to the courtyard.

"I'll see what I come up with." He replies leaning down to kiss her goodnight.

"Love you Hinata." He whispers against her lips pulling away.

"Love you too Naruto." She softly replies.

"Ah, I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that from you." He says squeezing her hand one last time before nudging her to go inside.

"Aaaahhh I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted by her younger sister making kissing noises down into the courtyard from her window.

"Wait till you find love Hanabi and I guarantee you won't be making fun of me then, it's the most wonderful thing." She says with a broad smile making her way inside.

Walking home Naruto looked up at the sky, leaving the busier part of town, the buildings becoming farther apart the sky seemed to open.

 _It's crazy that I've been up there._ Naruto thinks looking up at the moon. _Crazy that she actually loves me after all this time._ He feels his chest tighten, a lump forming in his throat. _Is how it's always gonna feel?_ Questioning himself as he opened his apartment door, kicking his shoes off throwing his jacket across the kitchen chair.

 _ **Ah, this is my life now my war hero jinjuriki's biggest problem is now a girl.**_

 _Haven't you had enough war, enough fighting because I've had enough of it for now._

 _ **At least she is of noble lineage.**_ The great fox spirit chuckles fading back into Narutos consciousness as he flops down on his bed, the smell of Hinatas shampoo still lightly floating lightly around him.

Closing his eyes, visions of Hinatas smiling face appearing in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

 _This better be worth it._ Naruto thinks, rubbing his eyes, the morning sun just starting to show over the village walls. Making his way through the newly rebuilt houses Naruto spied his former sensei leaning against the fence reading.

"Sensei." Naruto nods greeting the older man. "Are you ready to tell me what this is all about?" He motions to the houses around him.

"This new section of the village was possible because of you, well you and the others, you guys have made the future for this village a reality." Kakashi closes his book, starting to walk in the opposite direction, assuming Naruto will follow.

"Does this all have a point Kaka-sensei? It's early." Annoyance coating his voice Naruto reluctantly follows.

"So, that apartment of yours do you think it's big enough for more than one person?" Kakashi pauses in front of a new house double story house, the rounded front ending in an enclosed sunporch, a newly poured stone walkway leading to the stairs.

"Well no, but it's not like anyone lives with me." His annoyance being replaced with well-placed confusion.

"Watching you grow over the past six years has been a pleasure for me Naruto, you've become quite a man and you deserve this. A place that I'm hoping Hinata can give you a family someday." His sensei always being blunt

"Hey, well, we just started dating I'm not really thinking of any family right now." Naruto stops to process. "Wait are you giving me a house?"

"I knew you'd catch up eventually." Kakashi's eyes glow with an unseen smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello just a quick clarification, I skipped Christmas due to the fact that Japan is not a largely Christina country, they celebrate it but more just for the fun.

And also for a reference in this chapter, Hinata means sunny place or in the sun.

 **December 27th**

Naruto had been wondering the downtown shop district of the Hidden Leaf for what seemed like hours. It was already mid-day, knowing he had little time to find Hinata the perfect gift. He knew he shouldn't have spent so much time looking at furniture but Sakura insisted.

 _"_ _Now Naruto this couch is comfortable but this one is a better price; how many people do expect to come to the party tonight? You need to have enough seating and enough room for drinks…"_

"Women" he sighed looking through a shop window.

 _Hinata would have been more fun…but then I would have had to tell her about the house, and then she would have seen the decorations that Ino and Tenten were working on. That would ruin the surprise and I told her I had morning training._ He thought of the small birthday party he was planning on throwing her.

Naruto had spent the better part of his morning moving furniture both new and the old from his apartment. Taking longer than he expected, arranging then rearranging the furniture in his new home all under Sakuras supervision.

"Naruto-niichan!" a familiar voice sounds.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing down here?" Naruto greets the younger boy.

"Mom sent me to pick up a few things, but I'm glad I ran into you. Did you know the whole village is talking about you, well you and Hinata?" He smirks up to his former teacher.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks confused.

"You two mauling each other outside of the Hyuga compound." Konohamaru making kissing noises punctuating his sentence. "With you being the village hero and all and her belonging to one of the more prominent families you two made quite a scene. My mom was gossiping about it with one of her friends in the kitchen this morning."

"Then they're really going to flip when people find out I've been wondering around here for hours trying to find her a birthday present." Naruto looking down the street aimlessly at the shops.

"Well I do know of this little shop over here. I got mom a present there last year I'll show you, if you don't mind something a little out of the ordinary" Konohamaru says cheerfully.

"I'll try anything right now at this rate I'll be late for her birthday dinner." Naruto begins to follow the younger boy down the streets, the shops getting smaller and smaller the light given off by the sun growing fainter.

"Konohamaru what kind of gift did you get your mom?" Naruto expecting to find a weapon shop at the end of the ally.

"Just wait." Konohamaru says as he opens the door.

Inside Naruto is greeted by counter tops covered in jewelry of all shapes and sizes. A small shockingly old woman perched on the high back chair behind the far counter. If she stood she would maybe come to Narutos elbow counting the grey hair that was neatly tied in a bun atop her head.

"Can I help you gentleman." A soft whisper that seemed to come from the woman.

"Yeah, he needs a gift for his girlfriend." Konohamaru says in a singsong voice.

"Her name?" the whisper comes again.

"Um Hyuga Hinata?" Naruto says not sure who he should speak to, as the woman in front of them mouth doesn't seem to move.

The old woman climbs off her chair, and begins stepping on unseen step stools moving surprisingly swift for her age between the cases.

"Hhhmmm." She hums running her hands over the different trinkets but not picking any up, pausing slightly over different pieces but shaking her head in a frustrated manner and moving on.

"Konohamaru what is she doing?" Naruto asking confused.

"Ssshhh just wait." The younger boy shushing him.

Naruto stood in the middle of the shop watching the old woman back and forth, she seemed to float between the cases of jewel, until she finally pulled two pieces out from separate cases moving them to a red velvet mat in front of her chair. The woman stood, eyes closed, both hands hovering inches above the two pieces of jewelry.

"Aaa-haa!" The woman exclaims frightening the pair who had been staring at her so intently they were not expecting her mouth to actually move when she made the explanation." Take this boy, it will do." Holding up a pale iridescent stone, it was around the size of the end of Narutos pinkie finger shaped like a tear drop. The stone hung from a delicate silver chain that was shining as bright as the stone itself.

 _Is it clear?_ Naruto thought to himself watching the gem move in the dim light of the shop, small rainbows coming off the gem as the woman slipped the necklace into a small velvet bag he caught of glimpse of lavender in the stones center as it moved. _Her eyes, that stone is the same color of Hinatas eyes!_

"How, how did you know?" Naruto asks in shock.

"That boy is for me to know, I do however insure that your lady friend will love it or your money is guaranteed. Thank you for your business." She accepts his money and resumes her seat behind the counter.

"Konohamaru, I'll have to thank you later, we'll meet up for some training! I'm almost late!" Naruto reaches out to ruffle the boy's hair and runs off to meet the group.

A soft laugh floating on the breeze greeted Naruto as he rounded the corner.

 _Hinata_ he thought smiling to himself.

She stood in front of the restaurant, long hair pulled up into a soft pony tail, small wisps escaping to fall around her face. She had exchanged her normal modest every day clothes for a pair tight black leggings that hugged her curvy thighs in just the perfect way, her shirt was a blue that seemed to shimmer in the streetlights as they come to light.

 _Okay Naruto, tell her, remember to tell her how pretty she looks. It's her birthday and she might just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_. Giving himself, a pep talk before stepping into the light.

"Naruto?" Hinatas sensei Yuhi Kerenai confused at the extra shinobis presences as he comes into view.

"Hinata got a little bit more than her sister back on that moon mission sensei." Kiba steps forward nudging Hinata in the shoulder pushing her towards Naruto. "Isn't that right, brought yourself back a little birthday present." A blush forming on her cheeks at the words.

"Oh, Kiba!" Hinata, once again using the loud tone Naruto not knowing she was capable of, and nudging him back, Shino could be heard laughing softly from behind the group.

Naruto studies Kerenais face as she processes the information Kiba had just exposed, looking at the way Hinata orientated herself around Naruto. Her hip gently resting against his as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to fall more into his body.

"Oh, my little sun" Kerenai reaches out touching her face "you all make me so proud." Looking around at what use to three small children, now grown into fine adults

Dinner seemed to fly by, Naruto feeling slightly out of place as the team laughed over old jokes trying new and different foods.

"Naruto-kun is everything alright, you've been quiet all night." Hinata questions waving a salmon roll in front of his lips.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just enjoying hearing about your past, it's been fun." He smiles taking a leaning over to eat the roll she offered.

"As long as you're having fun." She squeezes his hand.

"I am, promise." Squeezing her hand back.

"Kiba where you able to?" Naruto ask the shinobi as they leave the restaurant, slipping Akamaru left over sushi.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy at first but once I explained everyone was going to be there, and we wouldn't let her out of our sight." Motioning between himself and Shino. "He finally said it would be okay and if she was home by midnight." Kiba replies in a hushed voice so Hinata isn't to overhear as she said goodbye to Kerenai.

"Hey Hinata, why don't we go for a walk? I bet we could all use it after that food." Naruto cheerfully grabs her hand.

"That would probably be good, I think I ate too much I shouldn't have let you get me dessert." Swinging his hand lightly with the breeze trying to hide her shiver.

"Is me telling you that more clothes are required for the winter going to become a thing?" Naruto asks referencing her shivering on the moon in her battle gear, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"I wanted to look pretty." Hinata mumbles looking at the ground.

"Hey," Naruto places his finger under her chin looking into her wide lavender eyes "you're beautiful okay, you'd look good wearing a rice sack." Brushing the hair out of her face. "I should tell you that more often." He said almost an afterthought.

"If this is how you guys are going to act after dating for a week, I'm not spending time with you when this goes on longer." Kiba making gagging noises at the couple.

"Get a girlfriend Kiba." Not even bothering to look at him leaning down to kiss Hinata. "Happy birthday, again by the way." He smiles broadly at her.

Shino starts walking off in the direction of Narutos house.

"Shino the hell!" Kiba yells after him.

"I'm cold." Shino replies and continues to walk.

"Naruto, do you know someone who lives over here or something?" Hinata asks as they make their way up to the small front porch.

"Yeah something like that." Naruto grins, pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus of voices greet her as Naruto pushed her through the doorway.

"What? What are you all doing here?" she turns around to look at him, confusion covering her face.

"You told me not to get you anything," he lies swiftly "So I did something for you instead." Naruto rubs the back of his neck. "Please don't be mad Hinata." Looking at her face, her eyes seem to glow.

 _Gods please don't let her use the byakugan on me I didn't think she would be this upset over this…I'll have to return the gift if she's this angry about a party._ Naruto thinks stepping back from her.

 _This silly boy, this silly thoughtful perfect boy. I've never had a party. Gods how did I get so lucky for him to care this much about me._ Hinata thinks throwing her arms around Naruto dragging his face down to hers, kissing him with a demanding force.

The kiss caught Naruto off guard he stuttered at first, then catching up wrapping his arms around her dipping his girlfriend back. They broke apart cheers coming from their friends around them.

"Thank you, Naruto, thank you for everything." Hinata looks up into his ocean blue eyes hoping to convey that she is thankful for more than just the party. "Now who's house is this?"

"How bout a tour, and I'll explain everything." Naruto motions to the room around them. Hinatas eyes move around the room as Naruto explains how he had met with Lord Six early in the week and had been gifted a house.

Food was laid out on the island separating the living room form the kitchen. A soft grey couch and matching chair created a space for a low coffee table that was now occupied with varies drinks. He had kept his old kitchen table from his apartment to looked oddly placed with the new furniture surrounding it. The kitchen homed a stove, an upgrade from his hotplate Hinata had spied in the apartment, a refrigerator and varies other small appliances she wondered if he knew how to use.

"Can you cook?" Hinata motions towards the kitchen and its shiny new appliances.

"A little ya know, living on my own since I was ten or so I learned a bit." Naruto takes her into the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." Hinata greeting the group while the is last busily building a plate of food.

"Well when Sakura filled us in on what happened on your mission." Motioning between the couple. "We had to come and see." Ino replies smiling broadly.

"What she means is, happy birthday Hinata we're glad you gave us an excuse to spend time with everyone." Shikamaru always the polite one of the group pulling the gawking girl out of the room.

"So, I got a rice maker the guy at the shop said it makes really fluffy rice" Naruto smiles motioning towards the contraption sitting on the counter. "And this makes instant hot water it's so cool Hinata you can put the water right in the instant ramen and have almost no wait time! And then of course a microwave. I never had room for this stuff back at the apartment!" Naruto happily shows his girlfriend his new dishes.

"Would you cook for me sometime?" Hinata asks fingering the knobs on the front of the stove.

"Anything you want, I want to get a tv or something for in there." Naruto motions towards the living space. "Most of the rooms are upstairs, there's an empty bedroom I guess back there not sure what I'm doing with it just yet." Pulling her towards the stairs.

"You guys stay gone too long I'm sending the search party." Sakuras voice could be heard following them laughter in her tone.

 _Oh wow._ As Hinata climbs the stairs her shirt raises up towards her hips exposing her very round ass. _Now that is a view I could get use to._ The fabric of her leggings stretching with each steep, he let out a slight groan hoping she didn't hear.

"Did you say something Naruto?" She asks over her shoulder.

 _Damn it._ Cursing himself silently.

"Oh, um no." He replies blushing slightly thankful for the darkness.

 _I wonder if she'd hit me if touched it_ Naruto thought to himself _only one way to find out_. Shrugging, reaching out and poking Hinata.

"Naruto!" She squealed she had reached the landing and spun around to look at him.

"Yes?" he replies his tone childish like when her mom caught her sneaking a snack before Hanabi was born, the happy go lucky smile that spread across his face furthered her belief that he could get away with anything when it came to her.

"Was that necessary?" she ask trying to keep a stern tone.

"Are the tight leggings necessary?" he replies furrowing his brow faking a sternness.

"Next time just asking alright?"

"So, in public I can ask to touch your ass? Do you think your father would object to that?" Naruto moves in close.

"No, I don't think he would like that." She reaches out linking her fingers with his.

"Do I have to ask permission for this?" Naruto not giving her a chance to ask for what.

His lips reach hers not wasting much time thinking of Sakura walking up stairs to find them. Running his tongue across her bottom lip parting her lips simultaneously breaking the link between their hands, his arms circling around her placing his hands directly on her rear end giving it a slight squeeze causing Hinata to moan slightly into his mouth as he breaks the kiss.

"So? Do I?" Naruto refereeing to his last question.

"No, y-you don't." she manages to stutter out flustered.

"Good to know, okay so let's continue the tour. There's three rooms up here, one I think I might put a desk in." Looking down at Hinatas shocked reaction.

"For?" She questions.

"To study, the Hokage has to be kinda smart ya know." He smiles lightly in the moon light coming through the window. "There's two bedrooms up here, not sure what Kakashi was thinking I would do with three but oh well. I picked this one." Walking into what Hinata assumed was the largest bedroom "I think I may need a new bed." Looking at his small single bed being swallowed by the size of the room.

"Maybe a dresser too." Hinata replies looking around, he had a small night stand but besides that the room was empty. "And a lamp perhaps."

"We could go shopping, I got the stuff downstairs with Sakura this afternoon but I'm sure it would be more fun with you." Naruto reaches out touching her arm.

"Thank you" She says softly turning towards him "are you going to kiss me again?"

"Yeah and then I'm going to give you your real present." Naruto reaches down placing a hand on the back of her neck, placing his lips on hers once again.

Her lips slightly open under his expecting him to go further, like he had in the hallway but he doesn't. He simply brings both hands up to cradle her face, kissing her in the most romantic way.

"Happy birthday, Hinata. I love you more than you'll ever know." Kissing her on the forehead.

"And I you." She replies running a hand across the whisker markings on his cheek.

"Now before Sakura sends the search team, I have one last thing for you." Pulling the velvet pouch from his pocket. "And I know you said not to but I'm sorry I couldn't not get you something." Waving the pouch in front of her face.

"Fine." She snatches it from his and undoing the knot holding it shut, pulling the necklace from the bag. "Oh." She says almost a whisper. "No one has ever gotten me jewelry."

"Do you like it?" He asks watching her watch the stone sway slightly in the light of the room.

"It's so pretty thank you, will you put it on me?" She holds the necklace out to him.

"Of course."

"Come on, we can't leave your guest waiting." Making their way back down to the party.

"Tenten!" Hinata pulls the girl into a hug as soon as they reach the bottom of the stairs "I'm so glad you came!"

"Not a chance I wouldn't be here, Neji would have been so proud to see you growing and having fun." The other girl replies.

"Naruto, I feel as if I should walk around and thank the others." Dropping his hand.

"Have fun." He smiles at her walking over to where the other guys were seated holding an unlabeled bottle.

"Naruto! Tell me, how did that happen? I thought you were in love with Sakura!" Lee blurts out as soon as he sits down causing Kiba to spit into his drink.

"As usually bushy brows you waste no time, well…" Naruto launches into the explanation he gave Kiba and Shio the other day at BBQ.

"Sounds like you need this." Kiba hands Naruto a glass full of whatever he had in the bottle.

"What is it?" He sniffs the cup. "Oh sake." Recognizing the smell from his time spent with Pervy Sage.

Looking across the room he catches Hinatas eye, she raises an eyebrow at the cup in his hand shifting her gaze to the blank white bottle in Kibas hand eyes widening obviously recognizing it, turning back to Naruto giving him a soft smile followed by a short nod of her head.

"How do people drink this!" Naruto exclaims after taking a large swig of his drink.

"Beginners sip Naruto." Shino mumbles from his spot in the corner.

The party was in full swing everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, once the bottle got passed around the stories started flying. Of the war, the gossip that had been floating around the village, rumors that Sasuke had been seen on the outskirts near the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey!" Hinata squeals as Naruto pulls her down into his lap as she tried to walk in front of him. "I was just going to sit on the arm." She tries to stand but his arms are wrapped around her waist.

"No, I thiiink I like you bet-better heeeere." He replies, his speech slurred from the drink, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Dear, I think you've had enough." Taking the glass from his hand, she leans forward placing it on the table.

"Of yoooou? I could nev-never get eno-enough." Naruto says, his voice low, he intended for only her to hear but in his current state his word reached the others in the room. A roar of laughter coming from Kiba, as Hinatas face turns bright red, as Naruto leans forward placing a sloppy kiss on the side of her mouth.

 _We're a couple now, couples can act like this in front of their friends. He's just being himself, having fun. You should have fun with him._ Hinata thinks, talking herself out of sitting up from his lap.

"Naruto!" Faking shock, Hinata pretends to try and stand.

"Nop-nope." Narutos grip tightens. "You're mine mine mine." A lazy smile covers his face as she settles back in his lap.

"I meant of the sake Naruto." Hinata giggles at her boyfriend's care free actions, ignoring the heat she felt on her face.

"Did you think they'd be this cute?" Ino turns to Sakura and Tenten.

"Cute?" Sakura replies, "more like sickening." Laughter coating her voice as she makes eye contact with Naruto her happiness for them could be seen by everyone in the room.

"Naruto?" Kiba points to the clock on the wall.

"What?" Hinata asks lifting her head from his chest as she had perched herself on his lap.

"You have to be home by mi-midnight. I'll waaalk you." He stands lifting her as he goes, stumbling.

"Oh no I think you should stay here." She pushes him gently back down to the couch.

"But then ho-how will I know you're hoooome s-sa-safe?" Naruto tries to stand again.

"How about I walk with you guys" Shikamaru intervenes "I live just a few blocks from here so I could walk with you to the Hyuga compound then walk Naruto back here on my way home."

"That works for me." Hinata offers a hand to Naruto helping him off the couch as others make their way towards the entry way.

"Naruto?" Sakuras voices sounds from the doorway. "This was a really nice thing you did tonight, keep it up."

"Come on, time to get her home so I can get you home." Shikamaru begins to walk out of the room.

"Hiiinataaa? Did you have a good biiiiirthday?" Naruto questions wrapping her arm around her waist trying to guide her down the road.

"It was great, thank you so much." Wrapping her arm around him offering him much needed support.

"I loooove you, so so so very much my lit-little Hinata." Naruto looks over at her. "I never really noooticed by yooou're smaaall…..waaait am I just tall?" He stops, turning to Shikamaru for an answer.

"Buddy, you're tall she's average, let's keep walking." Shikamaru says in his same sullen tone.

The group reached the compound just on time, due to Naruto wanting to stop every five feet to look at something or talk to Hinata in broken sentences.

"Coooome see me in the morn-morning be-beaautiful." He slurs. "I thought of some stuuuuff I wanna to talk to you about." Kissing her on the cheek. "Bye bye now pr-pretty girl, loooove you." Naruto waves and starts to walk away.

"I love you too." Hinata calls after him.

"Let's go Uzumaki." Shikamaru guides the drunk back to his home.

"Hoooow's Temari?" Naruto ask looking over at Shikamaru.

"Why do you ask?" The sullen shinobi replies.

"Cause you liiiiike her and we're friends so it is my ob-ob-obligation to ask." Naruto smirks.

"She's fine, I'll be going to the Sand next week on an ambassador mission, I hope to see her." Shikamaru gives a rare smile.

"Good good good, love is good Shik-Shikaaamaru, I think everyone should exxxperience it." Naruto looking aimlessly off into the distance.

"Okay Uzumaki, you're home. Go to bed and don't drink again you're too much of a sentimental drunk." Shikamaru opens the door pushing him inside, tossing his house key in after him.


	4. Chapter 4

In Sakuras Hiden novel it does point out that Naruto and Hinata only date for a couple months before they are married I'm going to draw that out just a little bit more for the sake of the plot, and secondly this chapter gets into the M rating so if you're not wanting that I would suggest skipping.

 **December 28th**

The pounding in his head matched the pounding coming from the front door of his apartment

 _Wait._ Naruto opens his eyes remembering that he no longer lives in his apartment. _Why is someone knocking so early this better be important._ He thinks making his way down the stairs

"What?" He opens the door greeting the person behind it with a less than happy tone

"Oh." Hinata, shocked, with grocery bags in her hands. Looking up and down her boyfriend's body. Naruto stood in front of her clad in dark blue boxers and nothing else. The muscles of his exposed chest and arms were lean yet well-defined from years of use, built for speed in battle not strength

"Hinata, sorry come in." Blushing slightly under her gaze. "Uumm let me go change please make yourself at home." Running back upstairs as fast as his pounding head would allow him

Hinata looked around the house as Naruto ran upstairs, cups and other dishes littered the flat surfaces yet thankfully enough someone had put the food away, she silently thanked Sakura knowing she was the most likely to have done it. She clears the disposable dishes into the trash making room for the groceries she bought. Opening the refrigerator as she heard footsteps on the stairs, as she expected it was empty.

"Hinata, not that I'm not glad you're here, but why is it so early?" Naruto asks rounding the corner from the stairs to the living room

"Um well, it's noon." She replies as he pulls out a kitchen chair putting his head in his hands

"Oh." He lays his head down on the table pressing his cheek against the cool surface. "Why do I feel like I'm dying?"

"You had four not small glasses of sake last night and I'm assuming you haven't drank before." She continues unloading the groceries pulling out a box of uncooked noodles sparking Narutos attention.

"What are you doing?" He asks standing to investigate.

"Well do you remember telling me that you wanted to talk about some things last night?" She slides the box out of his hand.

"Nope." Mustering a smile.

"You did" She smiles back. "And I had a slight suspicion you would not be feeling well this morning, so I decided to come over to use all these new fancy kitchen things you bought and talk to you."

"You can cook?" He asks echoing her question from last night.

"Quite well actually." She smirks at him.

"What are we having?" Eyeing the box of noodles hopefully.

"Ramen." She smiles saying it in a sing song tone.

"Gods above I knew dating you was the right decision." He pushes the box towards her.

"So," she begins rummaging through the cabinets looking for a pot. "What did you want to speak about?" Hinata ask suddenly bashful.

"Not to sound rude dear." Toying around with a pet name gauging her reaction; a slight smile; "But my head is pounding could we talk after food?"

She looks at him, eyes still slightly glassy face paler than normal making the whisker markings on his cheeks stand out more, nodding her head at his request.

Naruto watches her cook, really paying attention to her movements. Here stood the girl he uses to think was weird, and had a speech problem, cooking him ramen in his first real home. She moved gracefully, making the dish like she had done it hundreds of times before.

 _How did I not realize before, see how much she cared for me, see that she's this right? I could never sit here and watch Sakura cook food, I would be bored, but watching her move is something I'll never get sick of._ Naruto confirming to himself that telling her what he had planned was the right move, shuffling his feet to move back to the table.

"So, what all do you remember." She questions as the noodles cook.

"You sitting on my lap," looking up he gives her a shy smile hoping he wasn't in trouble, "in front of everyone, your face was so red."

"You don't remember what you said?"

"Nope." The same goofy smile that he had given her last night when he touched her butt for the first time appears on his face.

"You attempted to whisper about how you couldn't get enough of me but said it quiet loudly actually. And it was pretty clear you meant it in a sexual nature." Hinata frowns at him from across the island.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks, his glazed over blue eyes meeting her bright lavender.

"Hhhhmmm, well I thought about it, but in the end you're a very cute and loving drunk."

Time dragged on, longer than Naruto thought ramen would take. _Well maybe it's a hangover, do I really have a hangover?_

Hinata slid a steaming bowl in front of him placing one for herself in the seat next to his.

"This looks great, thank you for um breakfast? Lunch? Whatever its gonna be great, ya know." Beginning to shovel the noodles into his mouth "Ugh Hinata this is great, you could give Ichirakus a run for their money."

"Oh stop." Hinata blushing at his words.

"No seriously you can cook for me whenever you want." Smiling at her between bites.

"Thank you." She reaches out squeezing his hand "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"So?" She asks with a curious grin on her face.

"Someone is anxious." Naruto teases. "Come on, we can take care of those later." Motioning towards the dishes. "This is important." Leading her towards the living room.

"First off Hinata, I'm not romantic ya know, but seeing you so happy last night and probably the sake made me realize some things." Naruto starts suddenly nervous, telling her he loved her was defiantly the easy part.

 _I'm not good with words, I hope she doesn't think this is weird._

"Okay?" she asks confused.

"When we were little I thought you were strange." Thinking back to his early reminiscing, watching her frown. "Well come one you always blushed in front of me, stuttered and seemed to appear out of nowhere and not to mention the fainting."

"Okay, all valid points." She replies blushing at the memories.

"And well I'm not good with words so I'll just put it out there ya know, so there was Sakura." Her face falls in disappointment.

 _Oh, damn I didn't think she would take it this way._

"I thought she was cute when I was young, and then when I found out she likes Sasuke I think that drove me to go after her even more. I saw him as my competition in everything I guess, and yeah, she's cute, but you you're something else Hinata. And I never really thought about you, ya know. Not until after what happened with Pain, and your um speech. Then you fought him and I was amazed with how much you had grown and the fact that no one had ever said they loved me…" He looks away sadness filling his eyes.

 _I can't stop now that I'm going I gotta finish._

"And then I just couldn't get you out of my head, you kept popping up in everything for me. I'm beyond grateful now that you were the strong one when it came to making this relationship, that you waited for me even though I was dumb and going after the wrong girl. I don't deserve you."

"Naruto…" it was at that moment he realized that she was crying.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Naruto pulls her into his lap, wiping her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"You deserve me Naruto though, you made me strong if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be who I am today. Thanks to you I fought hard so I could stand by your side." Hinata replies.

"I would have you by my side no matter what Hinata" Naruto cradling her face between his hands..

"But I wouldn't be proud to stand by your side…" Naruto cuts her off by kissing her

"I would choose you over anyone to have by my side any day remember that always." Naruto continues to kiss her, shifting her so one of her legs either side of his and pulling away "Just tell me when to stop okay?" Hinata nods her head in acknowledgment, knowing this would go in the direction things had went in his apartment earlier that week.

Naruto went back to kissing her, lightly running his tongue against her lips as if asking her to allow him to enter. Hinata eagerly opens her mouth relishing at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. Deciding to try something new she runs her tongue against his applying a gentle pressure lightly sucking while pulling away

"Hinata" Naruto moans the feelings going to a lower place in his body, looking into her glowing eyes as she pulled away from the kiss.

Skipping her mouth Naruto kisses the side of her face making his way down her neck, feeling her pulse point under his lips, remembering a passage from of Pervy Sages books he lightly sucks on the spot eliciting a small moan, encouraging Naruto to go further sucking on her soft pale skin turning it a beautiful red color.

"Naruto, oh Naruto, no marks please, my father." She made out in between breaths.

"Yes, yes" he mumbles against her skin moving to different spots across her neck making his way back up to her mouth.

Hinata shifts her weight pushing closer to his lap.

 _Oh, my_ Hinata thought to herself feeling a bulge growing bigger by the second against her thigh, her movement causing Naruto to moan into her mouth. _Hhhmmm he likes that._ She grinds her pelvis further into him, causing a louder moan as he breaks their kiss.

"Hinata you are going in a very dangerous direction." Narutos breathing hard.

"I didn't tell you to stop." She pulls his mouth back to hers pushing her tongue in, Naruto moving his hands to unzip her jacket, pushing her slightly away to remove it. Revealing a thin fishnet shirt and breast that could put Granny Hokages to shame.

"So, this is why you wear baggy shirts." Naruto smirks causing her to blush eyes going wide with shock as he eyes the two mounds of flesh just inches from his face straining against her shirt.

Naruto takes a chance, standing picking her up as he goes, and laying down on the couch covering her body with his own. The kissing begins again they both seem to be fighting for the upper hand when Hinata pulls away.

"What?" Naruto asks confused.

She begins kissing his neck running soft lips over his ruff skin realizing that he hasn't shaved for the day, Naruto taking the opportunity to run his hand up and down her side, and kiss her collar bone a spot her jacket always covered sucking until he formed a slight bruise, breaking contact and sitting up to remove his shirt. Going back to her mouth Naruto begins to nibble on her bottom lip, a hand finding its way under her shirt finding his way up to a cloth covered breast, looking up into her eyes as to ask for permission. Taking her silence as a yes, moving his hand across the soft material.

"Can I?" Naruto questions.

Hinata nods not caring if he was asking to touch her or to remove her shirt, he choose the later. Finding her answer as he begins to tug at the bottom of her shirt, arching her back giving him the room to take it off. Taking note at the way his face change when her hips moved as she wiggled to help him remove her clothes.

"Gods, Hinata you should not wear baggy clothes you are depriving people of this beauty." Naruto looking down at his almost half naked girlfriend, this was his first time seeing a woman in this way in person "Or second guess just not around me no more baggy clothes for Hinata when it's just us." His playful smile returning "Can I?" He questions again.

"Yes..." she answers breathing deeply hoping to calm her nerves.

Narutos hands find her breast gently rubbing the soft mounds through the thin material. Causing the same beautiful noises, he first heard in his apartment, applying more pressure causing her moans to deepen. Naruto leans down placing a soft kiss on the top of one of her breast. Narutos kisses don't stop there.

 _I want to, no need to, find out all the place all the place Pervy Sage talked about in those books see if she reacts the same._

He moves back and forth between her breast rubbing one while sucking on the soft skin that showed above her bra until the first thing he had been looking for could be felt against his hand. Taking the hard bud between his fingers Naruto squeezes gently at first increasing the pressure twisting through the fabric.

"Naruto." His name comes from her lips in almost a whisper followed by a moan, his mouth kissing her other nipple through the fabric causing her to squeak looking down at him through hooded eyes as his mouth moves down her side kissing her ribs, she lets out slight giggles in between soft moans as his and still plays with her nipple above while the other makes its way behind her back.

Kissing his way back up her stomach letting his mouth take over massaging her through the bra he begins to use both hands to try and undo the bra.

"Need help?" Hinata manages

"Please." Narutos ocean blue eyes gone dark with lust sitting up to look at her.

Hinata sits up reaching behind herself, unclasping her bra holding it against her.

"You don't have to not if you don't want to." Naruto finding it hard to look at her face while he spoke.

 _He's shirtless, he loves me, and he made a promise to my father._ Hinata thinks to herself slowly lowering the bra, moving it to join their other clothes on the floor.

Naruto can't help but stare, her breast looking even bigger now out of the shirt.

"I know I'm not skinny, not like the other girls" Hinata whispers turning red under his gaze thinking of how slender Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were. Yeah Ino had her breast but she had small thighs and tiny waist.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looks at her confused

"Ino…Sakura and even Tenten they all are well slender and I'm." she reaches down touching where her hips curve out. "And Ino has large breast but she small everywhere else."

"Fuck them." Naruto states shocking the half-naked girl in front of him. "Yeah they're skinny but I don't want that." He pulls her to straddle his lap ones again. "You have muscles." He rubs her thighs. "And great looking hips." Moving his hand to rub where her pants meet her torso "And I'm pretty sure I made my feelings about this last night clear." Reaching around digging his fingers into her ass. "Now shut up and I'll show you how truly beautiful I think you are."

Wasting no time Naruto begins kissing the top of breast again, as a hand slides up her waist to cup the other. He rubs until her nipple as it becomes hard again taking the opportunity to roll the soft bud between his fingers taking the other in his mouth

"Naruto, oh Gods" Hinata hisses above him pushing her hips into him grinding down finding him fully erect, the action causing him to bite down.

"This feels so good, I didn't know it would feel so good" Hinata continues to push her hips against his enjoying the friction it causes, Narutos hand moving down to play with the waist band of her leggings.

"Uhhh Naruto uuumm stop" Hinata makes out between moans has his mouth still works her nipple and he had begun meeting her thrust.

"Oh, uumm sorry." Naruto pulls his hand away.

"I just don't think I'm ready to take those off yet." Hinata blushes.

"Can I try something, I promise I'll leave them on. You know what kind of books Jiraiya wrote and he had me proof read while we traveled and there's something down there." He nods in the direction of her vagina. "That I'm dying to find out if it's the same or if he went over board as always."

"Oh." Her face going darker, she had forgotten the books. Once she had caught Kiba with one, the first chapter had made her blush she couldn't imagine what happened further in "As long as you don't take them off I guess it's okay, just promise you'll stop if I don't like it."

"I really hope you like it, lay back down I want to watch your face." Naruto helps her off his lap.

"What are you doing?" Hinata confused but obliges her boyfriend as he stands to turning away from her she sees him move a hand down his lose pants.

"Well uummm it" Naruto glances downward at the large bulge in his pants "was sitting at a weird angle." Before she can question him more he sits next to her leaning forward to begin kissing her neck again not long making his way down to her breast.

His hands making quick work massaging her in all the right ways the soft moans start coming yet again, though she tenses as a hand reaches her waist band.

"Relax I promise I'll be gentle." Naruto mumbles against her breast taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging slightly causing her to moan and forget the pressure as his hand slipped under her pants.

Naruto took his time making sure she was relaxed rubbing the soft skin over her hip bone as he sat up from her breast to watch her face. She had her eyes closed, her dark hair was fanned out around her pieces of it falling across her face. When he reached her panty line her mouth fell slightly open and a soft noise came from her lips. Naruto took this opportunity to adjust their position making it so he didn't have to bend his elbow so far. As his hand slipped under her soft panties he felt her breathe quicken, using his other hand he reached up and ran his palm down her cheek trying to comfort her.

 _Okay Jiraiya-sensei don't fail me now._ He thought back to the book he had proof read not long ago. _First run a finger against the outer lips_. Naruto had always been confused by the use of the words lips in reference to a woman's genitals but feeling it now he understood.

Running a finger against the soft skin, Naruto focused on Hinatas face, her eyes squeezed shut when he made contact and relaxed as he made soft smooth swipes against her.

 _It's wet, and warm just like the book._ Naruto smirked as Hinata begin to let out small moans as his finger pressed deeper into the folds, stopping at the top. Taking his whole hand Naruto begins to rub against the top of her folds, hoping that he was hitting the small bud of nerves Jiraiya so often referenced. _Only one way to find out._ He thought

Slipping a finger through the folds Naruto finally felt how wet she truly was, groaning at the heat that surrounded his finger he pushed upwards meeting a small bump

"Naruto!" Hinata moaned squeezing her eyes tight as his finger starts circling around the bundle of nerves, her breathing becoming uneven the faster he rubs. The look on her face, a look of pure pleasure causing Naruto not to notice her nails biting into his arm. He moves his fingers down stopping his assault on her clit.

"No please don't stop." Hinata almost whines.

"I promise there's more." Naruto moves a finger down lightly pressing against her opening, the wetness causing it to give almost imminently. Sticking his finger in first up to his third knuckle, her face tightening slowly relaxing as he began to slide the finger in and out.

"Naruto please, please don't stop." She begs feeling a pressure build between her legs as he began swirling his finger inside her using the heal of his hand to rub against her clit.

A warm unfamiliar sensation began to spread through her starting at her stomach and working down into her legs moaning as Naruto fingered her. Hinata tried to concentrate on the rhythm of his finger moving in and out of her body trying to steady herself to quiet the moans as this was not a lady like situation to be in. But has his finger arched inside her and the heal of his hand pressed into her clit she didn't care anymore if someone heard or if Naruto thought she was crazy she just didn't want the feeling to stop.

Naruto wasn't sure whether he heard it in her moans or felt her tighten around his finger first but as she began squirming underneath him he believed he had just successfully given his girlfriend an orgasm. As she calms down her breathing becoming more even Naruto removes his hand, looking at her waiting for to open her eyes.

"So?" he questions her eyes finally meeting his.

"That was…" she blushes finding a lack of words.

"Well I use to hate proof reading those books but now I'm kinda grateful." Naruto smiles down at her leaning in placing a short kiss on her lips.

"I just didn't know it would be that good." Hinata sitting up pulling his shirt off the ground slipping it over her head.

"Wait had you never, ya know?" Naruto wondering if she had ever pleasured herself.

"No." she states quietly looking at the wall ahead instead of her boyfriend.

"So, I just?" Naruto asks.

"I think so." Hinata can't bring herself to say orgasm.

"Cool!" Naruto smiles widely "So I got all your first."

"What do you mean?" Hinata confused finally looking back at him.

"First kiss, first orgasm, I can't wait to be the first one to well um," he pauses searching for the right word.

 _Have sex with just sounds weird and while I'd say I want to fuck her I think that would scare her._ He thinks.

"I'll be the first and hopefully the only man that makes love to you." Both their faces turn red at the thought.

"Have you ever…." Hinata trailing off still slightly embarrassed for what they had just done.

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm a guy Hinata it's kinda in our nature." Making eye contact with her for the first time. "Hey what's wrong?" Noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Well you don't think I'm an um slut do you now, father always said only promiscuous girls did that before marriage." Hinata blushes.

"Not at all I think you're great, I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. God your face when you came, you went from being so tense so wound up to peaceful like you had just woken up from a good nap. That's a face I wanna see for the rest of my life." Naruto takes her hand in his as a loud knock coms from the door.

"Shit." Naruto holds his hand out for his shirt handing Hinata her bra, tossing her top at her as he goes to answer the door.

"Hey!" Kiba and Shino stand waiting. "We knew Hinata was coming over and thought you may want some help cleaning up before she asked you about the hot springs."

"Oh, uuummm yeah, sure come in we just finished eating." Naruto motions them in to his home looking for Hinata as he hears the sound of a toilet flushing.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully greats them acting as if nothing just happened.

"Hinata what's on your neck?" Shino asks pointing to the spot on her collar bone poking out from her top.


	5. Chapter 5

**December 28** **th**

"Hinata what's on your neck?" Shino asks, pointing to the spot on her collarbone poking out from her top.

A blush covers Hinata's face as she moves a hand to cover the mark, glaring at Naruto across the room.

 _I told him no marks, and what does he do? Leave one in plain view_. _Guess I'm stuck wearing a jacket for a while._ She walks past her boyfriend, Naruto flinching away so her shoulder doesn't brush his as she moves, and he turns to face him, a glare settled on her face.

"Look at him flinch," Kiba laughs. "The hero of The Hidden Leaf is afraid of his own girlfriend!"

"Hey! Neither of you have been on the receiving end of the Gentle Fist." Naruto looks down at Hinata. "I'm sorry alright, I wasn't thinking and it won't happen again." His tone is low, hoping the two standing across the room will give them at least the illusion of privacy. "I promise." He reaches out, grasping her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Humph." The dissatisfied noise comes through her nose; she's still upset but she leaves her hand in his "So, guys, tell me more about this hot spring." She moves to the dishes they left on the table, as Naruto sinks down onto the couch.

"See Kiba, I told you." Shino moves into the main room "Leave them alone, in a locked room and they'll start acting like normal people around one another again."

"I don't even want to know what went on," Kiba motions to the couch, noticing how the pillows had made their way to the floor and the cushions had moved away from the back.

Naruto sighs, picking the pillows up, and taking a seat

"Shino's cousin opened a new hot spring outside of town, a cousin from the non-bug side of the family" he adds, noting Naruto's concern, "and we ran into Hinata this morning and she was thinking that after the night you had it might be nice. We can get in for free too, if she forgives you."

Naruto, standing, makes his way into the kitchen where Hinata stands washing their dishes, putting more force into scrubbing the pot she had used for the noodles than necessary.

"Hey," he wraps his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, ya know. Let's go to the hot springs and relax, I'll take care of these when I get back."

"Humph, fine." She rinses the pot, and drains the water in the sink.

The group makes their way out of the Village passing the larger, more popular hot springs. A smaller, more modest dwelling comes into view not far in the distance.

"With this being a new place, and the business still having only one spring," Shino begins to speak, not looking at anyone, "in the hopes of preserving the modesty of all the guests special wraps are provided to be worn while in the spring."

"So, Naruto no peeking!" Kiba teases, wagging his finger in a scolding manner.

They arrived at the bathhouse not long after that. The small building is tastefully decorated, with a welcoming staff, and most notably it is quiet – something none of the other establishments can boast.

A dark-haired woman dressed in a floral kimono greets the group cheerfully.

"Welcome Konohagakure Oasis." The woman stands from behind a counter "The men's bath is through here," the woman motions to deep purple curtains draping the entrance to her left, "while our lady here will be on my right. Please enjoy your visit"

Steam could be seen gently curling out from under the curtains, the smell of fresh jasmine and sage lingering in the air. Everything around them was polished and clean, unused and new.

"If business picks up this place should really make a killing," Kiba says as he parts the curtain.

"See ya in there Hinata," Naruto smiles at her. She nods, still upset, and walks into the women's bathing area.

The bathing room was large enough to accommodate five to six people, Naruto suspected.

 _This would be great for after missions if they stay this empty,_ he thinks to himself, making his way over to the seated areas.

"So, Uzumaki care to elaborate why Hinata in there is upset with you? Skimp on the details though would ya she's kinda like my sister," Kiba says, digging for information.

"Oh well…" Naruto looks around trying to find a way out of this conversation.

 _Great a guy who could sic his giant dog on me wants to hear about Hinata's and my relationship…he's gonna kill me._

"Come on spit it out Uzumaki, you and I both know that you couldn't make Hinata do something she didn't want to so it's not like I'm gonna pummel you for taking advantage of her." Kiba looks over with a grin.

"Hmmm," Naruto lets out a sigh of relief.

"I however have no need to hear this." Shino wraps himself in a towel which seems to have elastic sewn into the top to hold it up while in the spring, and leaves through a smaller curtain covered exit.

"I don't think it's the mark Kiba, ya know." Naruto starts looking down at his hands. "I think I went a bit too far. We didn't umm ya know," he, looks over at the other shinobi to make sure he understood.

Kiba nods his head motioning for Naruto to continue.

"Kiba why do you want to know this?" Naruto asks, pausing his story.

"To be honest, like I said Hinata is like a sister to me. I have Hana my actual sister, but Hinata and Shino are my partners and Kurenai–sensei taught us that your team is as good as family. And with that being said I know her pretty well so I may be able to help you out with her being upset." Kiba stands, wrapping himself in one of the special towels.

"Now you've made this really awkward to say." Naruto grumbles, grabbing a towel of his own.

"Just spit it out Uzumaki I already promised I wouldn't hit you."

"Fine whatever." Naruto takes a deep breath. "I gave her her first orgasm and I think she's upset with me for that."

"Now that I doubt." Kiba twirls the small start of his goatee. "What happened after?"

"I told her I was glad I was the one to have all her first, and how I couldn't wait to well um, be the first one to make love to her." Naruto blushes at the mention of sex with Hinata. "Then she asked me if I had ever then you guys knocked on the door." Naruto seems confused.

"Did you answer?"

"Yeah I told her I was in a man and it was in my nature."

"See there's your problem right there." Kiba chuckles slightly "You didn't clarify. I'm betting Hinata thinks that you've had sex, and seeing as she's your first girlfriend it woulda been some tramp you met on the road most likely."

"Fuck," Naruto mumbles. "Why do women have to be so complicated?"

"Why do you think I'm not dating anyone?" Kiba laughs as he steps out into the spring.

 _Damn it. I didn't even think about it that way I thought she was asking if I had ever masturbated._ Naruto blushes at the thought. _Hell I'm 19 of course I have, but no way I would just throw something as important as sex away on someone I didn't care about…. someone who isn't Hinata,_ he thinks, parting the curtain.

"Hey thanks Kiba, I'll have to find a private moment to talk to her." Naruto eases himself into the steaming waters just as Hinata makes her way into view.

While the men's towels are only big enough to cover from their waist to right above their knees, hers hugs tight right above her breasts, falling to the same length. She has pulled her long hair away from her face and up into a haphazard ponytail, a blush from the heat covering her skin.

"Where's Shino?" Hinata asks, looking around as she enters the spring. Kiba points towards the far corner where the shinobis glasses could be seen poking out of the water.

"Typical." Hinata shakes her head.

"So, your family having their annual New Year's bash?" Kiba asks, relaxing against the wall.

"Yep, the maids have been running around for days making sure everything is perfect. Sure, you don't want to ditch your fun family and come?" She smiles broadly at Kiba.

"Nah, I'll take bonfire up in the mountains over spending time with your strict dad any day." Kiba playfully flicks water at her. "What about you Naruto?"

 _Ah, so we're back on a first name basis after he realized I didn't really hurt her, at least I'll be able to count on him to look after her when they go on missions._ Naruto thinks of his normal holiday plans.

"Oh, well, uummm. Normally I just watch the village fireworks from my apartment's balcony but since I don't have that anymore I'm not sure. Probably just turn in early I guess." Hinata's face falls as he finishes.

 _No, no. I can't let him be sad even if I'm mad at him for his indiscretions. I never knew he spent holidays alone, I assumed he at least had Kakashi..._ Hinata makes eye contact with her boyfriend. _Those sad eyes. Okay Hinata be the bigger person._

"Naruto-kun, you could come to the compound if you want. I mean it normally isn't any fun just my father and the council talking over the year but there are fireworks and pretty good food." Hinata offers, swallowing her pride.

"If you'd have me I would really like to come." Naruto reaches a hand out to her, but she moves away pretending not to notice his gesture. Frowning, Naruto moves to lean against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Is he asleep?" Hinata asks Kiba a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I've heard Sakura talk about him sleeping before and apparently he has a knack for falling asleep and staying asleep anywhere." Kiba moves to sit next to her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Would you think less of a girl if she let you do things to her?" Hinata asks looking down at the water.

"What do you mean?"

"Physical things Kiba, intimate physical things." She looks up at one of the men she knows she could depend on no matter the situation.

"Well, I mean, if I was in a committed relationship with someone I cared about I wouldn't think any less of her. That's part of a relationship."

"Even if you had just started dating?" she asks looking a back down at the water.

"Hinata, you love him. Hell, you've loved him for as long as I've known you. And yeah it took him some time, more than it should have, but he's Naruto and he's dense. But he loves you too, he made us all realize that last night." Smirking at Hinata before continuing. "When he asks to talk to you later let him, he means well." Kiba stands.

"My mom always said something I normally found embarrassing but, a couple must learn to care for each other in and out of the bedroom, well living room in your case" He winks at the shocked girl at his side "Now let's get him out of here before he drowns, I couldn't deal with you if he died." Kiba picks up the bucket from the side of the springs, filling it and flinging the water at Naruto.

"The hell!" Naruto jumps out of the spring, his calves colliding with the wall shallow wall behind him, stumbling and falling on his ass.

Hinata throws her hands up to her mouth, trying to contain her laughter while Kiba openly roars, bent over shaking with mirth. Even Shino who had left the spring earlier but was still relaxing in the hot steam outside gave an out of character laugh.

"You guys are assholes, what a way to wake a guy up." Naruto glares at the pair still in the water.

"Ah come on Naruto no need to call your girlfriend names," Kiba manages between laughs. "You shoulda seen your face."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah alright. I'm going to go get dressed." Naruto makes his way back to the changing room.

As they return to Konoha they part ways with Kiba and Shino.

 _He looks sad, I wonder if he'll ask to talk like Kiba said he would._ Hinata thinks to herself.

"Hey, Hinata" Naruto asks shyly "would you please come get some tea with me? So, we can talk."

"Naruto, I really do need to be getting home to help father prepare for New Year's." Hinata says, hesitantly.

"Please, I understand that you're mad at me but I need to explain." His voice growing in confidence knowing this is what needs to be done to make their relationship last.

Hinata pauses, turning to him. Those large blue hopeful eyes she fell in love with stare back at her, and she can't bring herself to turn down his invitation.

"Fine." A slight bitterness still coating her voice she makes her way towards the teahouse she would frequent with Sakura.

 _Oh great._ Hinata thinks to herself. _Those lovely girls._ Her inner monolog much more sarcastic than her normal speech.

"Naruto-senpai!" A group of girls' wave at them from the other side of the café. "Senpai come sit with us!" One of the girls stands, motioning for Naruto to join.

"I already have company but thank you." Naruto motions to Hinata with his free hand.

"She can come too." The girl reluctantly replies.

"She and I," Naruto picks up his tea, stepping out from behind the counter to reveal their linked hands, "are going to sit over there, but again thank you."

 _Be brave Hinata if you want answers you have to confront him._

"Was it one of them?" Hinata asks, sitting and causally sipping her tea, trying to hide her nervousness.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto replies, confusion coating his voice.

"I asked you if you had ever, um, ya know and you said yes so I could only assume it was with one of the floozies who constantly throws themselves at you around the village." Hinata says coolly, letting her jealousy show and raising her voice slightly.

"Whoa, Hinata, I wanted to have this conversation calmly." Naruto reaches out for her hand as she pulls them back placing both under the table. "I think we've had a giant misunderstanding."

"Excuse me?" Hinata reverts to confusion.

"I was hoping you would have tea and I could convince you to come back home with me so we could speak in private." Naruto lowers his voice hoping the girls across the shop will not hear. "Hinata, I know I can be dense, hell Sakura tells me that enough, but I'm not dumb enough to throw away something like sex on someone like those girls over there." He nods his head slightly their direction "I thought you were asking if I had ever, masturbated okay?"

"Oh." Her face turns red in embarrassment from jumping to such a harsh accusation. "I just thought with you gone for so long and with your sensei being ya know…" she trails off.

"Hey, while Jiraiya may have been the biggest pervert around, but he at least taught me not to throw away something like that so casually. Now will you let me at least walk you home if you're still mad?"

"I'm not mad, I am however sorry I treated you in such a manner." Hinata looks down, ashamed.

"We just need to get better at talking, ya know? We're new at all of this it's gonna take some time to learn how to read each other better." He stands, ready to leave.

The pair walks in silence down the road, drawing closer to the Hyuga compound.

"Kiba said something today, while you napped, that made me think." Hinata wraps her arm around Naruto's waist as he drapes his over her shoulders.

"What would that be?" Naruto replies curiously.

"That couples must learn to take care of each both in and out of the bedroom. I want to learn how to do that before we go further than this morning. I want to know your likes and dislikes, the little details that make you special. I think if I knew those things about you and you, me I wouldn't feel the way I did after."

"Hhhmmm." Naruto pauses outside the compound door. "If that's what you want, if that's what you need to make us closer to one another then I'm game." A broad smile covers his face. "I'll be training with Konohamaru tomorrow or the next day; why don't you come and watch and we could maybe work on a couple things for you?"

"We've never trained together, that would be fun!"

"So about New Year's there isn't anything special I have to wear or bring? I've never been to a thing like this." Naruto follows her into the courtyard, where workers can be seen clearing snow from benches and the fountain in the center.

"Father likes to be formal so robes would be appreciated and guests typically bring a small dish, nothing too big or fancy. We'll have plenty so don't worry about that too much."

"And you're sure if your father won't mind?" he asks, engrossed in the conversation and not noticing the footsteps behind him.

"I won't mind what?" Hinata's father steps into the light of the courtyard. "I thought I heard voices coming from here"

"Oh, hello father. I invited Naruto-kun to the New Year's celebration, if that's fine with you," Hinata quickly informs her father.

"Hhhmm." Lord Hyuga walks to the other side of the courtyard. "The council has spoken with me about how as a couple you two would need to make a public appearance, so yes I do believe that will be just fine."

"Thank you Lord Hyuga, I appreciate your hospitality." Naruto bows slightly to his girlfriend's father.

"Yes, yes." A slight smile comes to the older man's face. "Well I must check on the progress of the guest meals, seeing as we'll need another."

"Well I have some robes to buy I guess, I'll see ya tomorrow for training, right?"

"Definitely." Hinata smiles up at him.

"Bye now, love." Naruto kisses her on the forehead, an appropriate gesture as he had the feeling her father may still be watching.

"Bye." She bids him, smiling at his use of a pet name.


	6. Chapter 6

**December 31** **st**

Hinata, standing in front of the Hygua compound waiting on Naruto, daydreaming as she looks down the road, not noticing when he rounded the opposite corner and came to a dead stop.

 _Oh wow, I'll have to make sure to remember to thank whoever made her love me_. Naruto looks his girlfriend up and down before approaching her.

She stands out against the fresh snow that had fell the night behind, dressed in dark red kimono with long bell sleeves. The cloth clings to her body in all the right places, while orange and pink flowers make a pattern that seems to flow with the curves of her body. Her waist is cinched with an orange sash. Once again like at the hot springs her hair is pulled away from her face this time in a high bun tied with a light pink ribbon.

"Hey beautiful!" Naruto says, pulling her in close.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaims, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Someone, needs to go back to the academy if I'm able to sneak up on you that easily." Naruto teases, while brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking, of our training," Hinata says, thinking back to the day before. "I haven't had someone train with me like that since Neji, I was thinking about him." A slight sadness coats her voice.

"He'd be proud of you Hinata, I know that I am." He leans down to kiss her forehead. "So, what are my limits in there?" He nods his head towards the compound.

"Hhhmm?" Hinata questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I do this?" Naruto takes her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That should be fine." She squeezes his hand back.

"How about this?" He lets go of her hand and moves to wrap both arms around her waist.

"Maybe if it was one arm, and from the side perhaps?" she mumbles into his chest, inhaling deeply. A crisp, clean scent with a hint of something bold Hinata can't quite put her finger on fills her nose.

"What about this?" He unwraps one of his arms, placing a hand under her chin and raising her face off his chest. Her lips part under his, as she gasps in surprise from the sudden kiss.

"No, I don't think that would be okay." Hinata pulls away after a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to go to this party. It doesn't seem like it'll be much fun, ya know." Naruto says, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"That doesn't mean you can't do it again out here." Hinata stands up on her tiptoes, pulling his face back down to hers.

The kiss starts off just like before, soft and innocent, until Narutos tongue slid into her mouth, circling her mouth before slowly pulling away.

"We should probably go inside." Naruto whispers, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, I think that would be best." Hinata grabs his hand, pulling him into the courtyard with her. "So how about the official tour, before food?"

"Are you gonna be my tour guide?" Naruto raises his eyebrow, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Oh, yes Naruto-senpai." Hinata plays along. "Please, this way." She motions towards the door to her left. "Now through here you will find the informal dining room, the Hyuga family take many of their meals here. Now if you come this way we'll move along to the formal dining area." They walk through the next doorway. "We'll be dining here later." She waves her hand towards the longer table before them.

The table could seat a minimum of twenty people, and each seat was set with festive red and white place settings. Paper lanterns mixed among the soft streamers hanging from the wide rafters.

"So, this is what it's like to celebrate a holiday." Naruto inhales deeply, the smell of food coming from a kitchen he suspects to be nearby.

"You'll never spend another one alone." Hinata comes up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his back.

"Thank you." Naruto quietly manages. "Come on, I want to see the rest." Naruto pats her hands, stepping out of her grasp, turning to smile at her.

The pair make their way through the rest of the large main home, Hinata pointing out various rooms as they go: a library, numerous studies, a handful of restrooms, until they finally reach hers.

"Now this I actually wanna see, ya know." Naruto eagerly makes his way into her room.

Her room was as simply done with personal touches spread throughout. The walls are a simple shade of light blue, blending into the deeper blues that make up her bedspread and curtains.

"It's very tidy, you wanna come organize mine sometime?" Naruto jokes, stepping further into her room. Everything seems to have its place, her bed is neatly made. Naruto thinks of his own room with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf above his bed while hers hosts the Hyuga family crest.

"Have you even finished getting furniture?" Hinata questions, watching her boyfriend move closer to her desk, covered in pictures.

"Nope." Naruto lightly chuckles, picking up one of the pictures off the desk. "I remember this night." He motions to a group shot of the ten of them at the spring festival two years ago. "I see what Sakura was doing now making us stand together, we look like a couple." Looking back down at the picture remember the way Sakura had instructed them both to turn into each other and demanding Naruto place his hand around her waist instead of her shoulder.

"Sakura gave me that, she laughed so hard at me when I stammered out my thank." Hinata watches as he glances over the other frames.

The photos range from one similar to the one he has of team seven when they first graduated from the academy too a few of feature the team training or sharing what looks like a fun-filled meal. The ones that catches his attention the most, however, feature a woman who could be Hinata but older. Light lines are starting to show around her around the feature she didn't share with the woman to his left, her eyes they were a soft light brown. In what looks to be the most recent photo the woman is holding a small child while a younger version of Lord Hyuga has his arm lightly placed on her shoulder and a Hinata, younger than Naruto remembers her from the first day at the academy, sitting on the steps in front of them.

"Is this?" Naruto holds up the photo not realizing Hinata has moved to stand by his side.

"My mom." Hinata lightly traces the outline of her face in the photo. "She died not long after this this was taken." She places the picture frame back on the desk. Hinata sits down on the edge of her bed patting for Naruto to join her. "She became very ill soon after Hanabi was born. My father tried everything, but she just kept getting worse. Things haven't been the same around here since, she was the light, she made my father laugh." She trails off, looking back to the pictures on the desk. "But who am I to complain, at least I knew her." Hinatas finger moves softly across the lines on the palm of his hand.

"I met both of them." Naruto simply states Hinata looking confused. "My parents I mean." Seeing further confusion in her face. "I haven't really told the whole story to anyone. It would be nice to tell you about it." He turns to face her. "I'll have to take you out to dinner or something to tell you the full story when we have more time."

"An actual date?" Hinata asks an excited glow filling her eyes.

"I guess we haven't been on one of those." Naruto meets her hopeful gaze.

"I would really like that." Leaning over she places a light kiss on his lips. "We should probably head back, the food should be almost done."

"If it's going to be a real date I'm gonna have to see what I can do tonight about getting that curfew of yours extended." A mischievous smile flashes across his face.

The couple make their way through the home hand in hand, and back into the front room.

"Hinata, Naruto." Lord Hyuga greets the pair. "Introductions are in order." The Lord motions to over a dozen members of the Hyuga clan. Some Naruto has seen around the village and even fought beside during the war.

 _Remembering names. Great. I need to impress these guys though if I ever wanna keep Hinata out past ten._ Naruto thinks to himself as they make themselves to the larger dining room.

"Lord Hyuga I just wanted to thank you again for having me here, it really means a lot to me to get to spend the holiday with not only Hinata but her family." Naruto follows suit with the others at the table filling his plate with the decadent food in front of him.

"Naruto, call me Hiashi please." The older man almost smiles at the couple from the head of the table. "The elders and the rest of the family were pleased to hear you would be joining us."

"Yes, when Hiashi here told us the Hero of the Hidden Leaf was not only joining us to celebrate the New Year but was also seeking a romantic relationship with our Hinata, we were very pleased." An elder who Naruto had already forgotten the name of speaks between bites.

"Oh, uummm, well thank you." Naruto slightly blushes, he wasn't expecting such a topic to come up during dinner.

"Hanabi, how has your training been going?" Hinata sensing her boyfriend's nervousness, changes the subject.

"Great!" Her sister launches into how her past couple weeks have been going. Since returning from the moon she had been working hard to regain strength in her eyes. "Maybe you and Naruto-senpai could come watch next time." The younger girl looks up from below her bangs, here eyes glowing lightly with excitement.

"We'd love to Hanabi." Hinata says, glancing over at Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata told me that you were working on a new jutsu, I know Neji helped her out with the Twin Lion Fist, and I'm no Neji but maybe I could give you a few pointers that Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei gave me when I worked on my Rasengan and Rasenshuriken." Naruto offers to the young shinobi.

"Would you really? That would be so great!" Hanabi gives a smile so big her face almost splits in two.

"Naruto that is really not necessary." The girls father starts from the head of the table.

"Hiashi, it wouldn't be any trouble really ya know. I'd like to help Hinatas sister." Naruto smiling almost as widely as Hanabi.

"Hiashi, how could you turn down an offer like that!" Hyuga Ko speaks, Naruto knew him considering he had been with Hinata while she was young anytime she was not at the academy.

"So. Tell us, Naruto what have you been up to?" The elder to Kos left asks.

"Oh, well I've been trying to stay busy, ya know." He pauses to calm himself, odd speaking habits out of nervousness wouldn't win them over. "I've asked Kakashi-sensei to send me on as many missions as possible for the experience, I want to make sure I have what it takes to become the Hokage, I want to make sure the people of this village can depend on me." Hinata eyes are glowing with pride as he lays his plans before her most important family members. "Outside of that Iruka-sensei has asked me to come and speak at the academy every now and again. I wasn't the best student." Naruto stops, giving a soft smile to Hinata. "So, trying to make it fun for them is great for me."

"Impressive, a man with ambitions like yours is sure to accomplish great things." The older man replies.

The dinner continues as Hinata had described to Naruto after their training, dry conversation regarding the clan's affairs over the past year. The elders speak of the achievements the clan had made over the past year. What children have been born, who was coming up in the ranks becoming worthy shinobi, what prospects are set ahead of them. Naruto has all but tuned out the conversation until he hears his name followed closely by Hinata's.

"The biggest event we'll have this year will be their marriage." A wife of one of the elders smiles lightly at the thought.

"We'll talk later, there's no rush." Hinata whispers meeting Naruto panicked eyes for a brief moment.

"We normally have dessert under the fireworks, but if you wanted to go somewhere quiet and talk first we could." Hinata offers motioning down the hallway in the opposite direction of the courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah that would fine." Naruto manages, still shocked at the thought of marriage after only two weeks of dating.

"Naruto-kun here," Hinata had led him into the kitchen pouring him a glass of water. "What's wrong?" She questions, Narutos wide eyes seemed to be glazed over, he stared over her head focusing at a blank spot on the wall behind her.

"Oh, uummm." He blinks a few times, taking a large drink of the water, she put in his hand. "We've been together for two weeks and I love you, ya know, I really do. But marriage hasn't even crossed my mind Hinata."

"I know, I know, just breathe." She places a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat through the cloth of his robe.

"The elders have been speaking of marrying me off since I turned eighteen, and now that I'm in a relationship with a skillful, successful, amazing man." She moves her hand up, trailing her fingers across his neck small goosebumps following in their wake, ending on his cheek tracing the light whisker marks. "They're elated, they see a strong future for us and kids they can mold."

He moves his hand up to hold hers against his face. "But that could be months or years off, it's up to us to decide, hell." Narutos eyes widen at her cussing. "We may just date for the rest of our lives and live in sin."

"Thank you." Naruto leans down to kiss her forehead. "I needed that, as long as it's just you and me making those decisions I'll be fine, ya know."

"Just you and me okay, no one else gets to make decisions on how we live our life together." Hinata wraps her arms around his neck as the kitchen door swings open.

"Oh, Lady Hinata I'm sorry." Ko stands in the doorway holding the hand of a little girl who can't be over the age of five. "She dropped her ice cream and I promised her another." He motions to the small girl at his side, tears staining down her face.

"Well, we can't have that now can we." A soft smile comes to Hinatas face as she moves to scoop the child up. "Let's see what we can do about finding you some more sweets, alright?" Hinata whips the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thanks Lady Hinata!" The little girl plays with the collar of her kimono as they make their way over to the larger freezer.

 _Again, she wows me_. Naruto watches his girlfriend dig through the freezer for the ice cream. Hinata skillfully balances the girl on her hip finally pulling the dessert from the back. Naruto suddenly envisioning the girl on her hip as a blond, eyes blue instead of the dominant Hyuga lavender.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ko nudges Naruto with his elbow breaking him out of his daze.

"Yeah, why she loves a fool like me I'll never know." Naruto goes back to watching his girlfriend scoop vanilla ice cream into a bowl.

"Be good to her, Naruto okay?" Ko leans onto the counter in front of him. "She deserves it. She woke up before anyone else today, to decorate and make sure everything she had any control over was perfect, hell she even tried to get the kitchen to serve ramen but Lord Hyuga wouldn't have any of that." Narutos eyes go wide. He hadn't expected her to personally put this much effort into what he thought was such a simple day.

Before Naruto has a chance to respond Hinata slides a bowl across the counter skidding to a stop against his hand.

"What are you two going on about?" Hinata sets the girl down in front of them, licking a drip of ice cream off her finger.

"Oh, just how great you are Lady Hinata." Ko reaches forward tapping her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Ha-ha very funny." She turns to offer Naruto a spoon for the other bowl she had scooped. "I figured we could share this while we watched the fireworks."

"Come on little one, lets get you back to your parents." Ko says, lifting the girl off the counter and making their way out of the kitchen.

"He meant it, ya know, you are pretty great." The couple making their way into the into the courtyard as the larger fireworks begin to cover the sky.

"If you say so." She stops the conversation by spooning ice cream into his mouth.

"You're gonna have to get used to this, ya know." Naruto says hardly taking time to swallow. "I'm never going to stop telling you how great or how beautiful you are okay?" He pulls her into his side.

Hinata not sure what to say simply looks up into the sky watching the colorful display above them. This is her dream come true, celebrating a special holiday with not just her family but being held by the man she has pined for, for so long. Finishing the ice cream she moves to set the bowl on the bench beside them.

"Come here." Naruto pulls her closer wrapping both his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. "Thanks for inviting me Hinata, tonight, all of this has really meant a lot to me." He whispers in her ear.

"I hope we're able to spend all holidays together." Hinata turns in his arms to wrap hers around his neck.

"If that's what you want then I'll try my damnedest to make sure missions don't interfere with that, and hopefully some of the days in-between can be spent together too, ya know." Naruto makes eye contact with Hinatas father over her head, he nods slightly in their direction, as if he knows what the young shinobi wants to do at that very moment. "Happy New Year's my dear." Leaning down, he covers her lips with his own in a soft, sweet kiss.

As the display comes to an end Naruto noticed small yawns coming from Hinata

"Come on sleepy, walk me out so you can get to bed." Naruto begins to pull her towards the door.

"No, no, I wanna stay up and talk to you." Hinata protest, fighting to keep back her biggest yawn yet.

"You've been up all day." He gives her a knowing smile as a slight blush creeps up her cheeks. "And we have all the time in the world. Plus, I think I promised some pretty girl a date tomorrow."

"Fine." Hinata pouts following him towards the entrance to the courtyard.

"Ah, come on." Naruto turns to meet her gaze.

 _Oh, if she wasn't exhausted she could get anything she wanted._ Naruto thinks to himself. That pout paired with her half open sleepy eyes made him want to give into her on the spot.

"Your family has already extended so much hospitality towards me." Naruto whispers reaching up to play with a loose strand of her hair, more had fallen as the night went on. "Besides, I have some plans I need to get together for tomorrow." The smile the crosses his face is one that Hinata had only seen when he was about do something bold, something mischievous. "Come by around noon."

"What are you planning?" Hinata asks furrowing her brow in confusion.

"You'll see, goodnight, I love you." He gives her a soft kiss

"I love you too." The confusion still running strong, as Naruto sets out down the road, waving a hand over his head.

 _What does that crazy boy have in mind._ Hinata thinks as she watches him leisurely walk away until he is out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

As always reviews are appreciated! :)

 **January 1** **st**

 _I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've spent time with him hundreds of times_. Hinata thinks to herself. _But hardly ever alone._ His house comes into sight. _We haven't been alone since the last time I was half naked on his couch._ She goes to knock on his door.

"Hinata! Let's go." Naruto, not even taking the time to invite her in.

"Wait, what?" She questions as he takes her hand pulling her back down his front steps.

"I have today all planed out, our first stop is Yamanaka Flower shop." Naruto eagerly makes his way to the villages shopping district.

"Why do we need flowers?" Hinata follows him reluctantly, the confusion from the night before coming back.

"Oh yeah I probably should explain." He comes to a dead stop in the middle of the road, bouncing slightly back and forth from foot to foot, unable to contain his excitement. "Well I was thinking we could get flowers for my parents' graves, there's something I want to tell you about and I think part of it should be done there, ya know." Hinata could tell he spent time either last night or this morning planning their day. "Then I thought maybe lunch, wherever you want."

"That sounds great, but I was hoping to spend more time with you." Hinata slightly frowns as she looks up at Naruto.

"Oh, well I need to do a bit of shopping. I feel silly having that whole kitchen and only instant ramen, you could come with if you want." Naruto offers as he pulls the door to the flower shop open.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Ino eagerly greats her friends. "Did you have a good New Years?" The blond shinobi asks arranging flowers in different vases as she goes.

"Oh, it was great." Hinata launches into a detailed explanation of their night before as Naruto begins to look at flowers, tuning them out until Ino squeals in delight.

 _Hinata must of told her about the prospect of marriage._ Naruto picks up a bundle of pink roses.

"Don't get any ideas Ino, I don't need Sakura breaking into my house and decking me cause I didn't tell her we're getting married." Naruto giving Ino a knowing looking noting her notorious reputation as a gossip and bringing two large bouquets to the counter. "I'll take these."

"Naruto, you don't…" Hinata stops as he raises his hand as if to brush away her words.

"What date do you know of where the girl pays?" He hands the money over to Ino.

"Have you ever been to your parents' graves?" Hinata ask as they make their way to the memorial that was made after the Kurama's attack on the village.

"Not officially, I've walked past them a handful of times but I've never stopped. I never knew who they really were." They walk down the rows until they reached the largest grave in the memorial.

"Hey Ma, Dad." Naruto weaving signs as he greats his parents, the soft snow that rests both in front of and on their graves, floats away with the sudden breeze of his wind release. Naruto digs into the pack he has on his side, to produce a green checkered blanket.

"You came prepared." Hinata lightly smiles at him.

"I went out and bought the blanket this morning all I had was the one for my bed. And I wanted you to have a great first date, you deserve it." Naruto eases his way down onto the blanket patting the spot next to him. "And I know this isn't the most conventional start to a date."

"Naruto-kun." Hinatas voice coated in happiness. "This is what I want, to get to know you." She pauses. "Well on a more personal level."

"Now dear, you wanted to hear about my parents."

"Please?" A curious grin spreads across her face.

"There's something I thought a lot about last night when I got home, trying to think of how to make today the best for you. So, I want to tell you about when I meet my mom. I was thinking about giving you the whole story later today but this part my mom needs to hear, ya know." Nervousness coats his voice, like it had when he told her about his feelings for Sakura when he was young.

"When I went with Lord Killer B to the island…" Naruto glances at his mom's grave.

"I remember that." A faint blush covers her cheeks.

"Something I don't know about?" Naruto questions while he runs bandaged covered finger across her pink cheek.

"I asked Lady Tsunade was another mission to bring food to your ship like Sakura had got to go on." Hinata mumbles quickly, Naruto barely catches the words.

"What?" Naruto asks, surprised.

"I missed you. You were gone for almost three years and then when I finally got back to getting to see you building our friendship then you were gone again." Hinata looks down at her hands as she speaks.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever heard." Narutos reaches out to cover her folded hands with one of his, shifting he gaze back to the markers in front of them.

"What?" It was Hinatas turn to be surprised.

"I've never had anyone want me, truly and honestly want me." A broad happy smile covers his face. "It's a nice feeling."

"That's my aims Naruto-kun, so the boat?" While she enjoyed this new slightly romantic side of him the curiosity still seeped through.

Naruto launched into a story of a long voyage at sea, with nothing but fish to eat, and the company of a sea sick Guy-sensei.

"When we got to the island Octopops." Hinata smiles at his silly nickname. "Didn't want to train me, I come on a bit strong at times, ya know." Naruto chuckles as he reclines back on his elbows, his legs stretching off the edge of the blanket. "I finally convinced him to work with me, my first task was the waterfall of truth, this was the hardest part of the training." Naruto trails off.

"What happened?" Hinata questions, imagining intense training under a waterfall, a bruised and worn out Naruto struggling.

"None of my training was physical, ya see I had already conquered the physical part of Kurama, oh that's his name." He taps gently on his stomach noting Hinatas raised eyebrow. "This was purely mental. He," making a reference to the raging fox spirit inside of him. "was angry, and an anger I didn't know I even had latched onto him. I grew up without them." Waving his hand towards his parent's graves

He stops, to steady his breathing, Hinata leans down onto her side to be eye-level with her boyfriend.

"I grew up without a lot of things. And without even realizing it I was lonely, I put on a brave face for most of my childhood and even after I graduated. Things turned around with Kakashi-sensei mentoring me, but there was this darkness inside me that came out to visit in the presence of the waterfall." Naruto goes into his meditation, how he accepted the darkness.

"I never knew, that you suffered, you always seemed so happy." Hinata leans down onto her side to be eyelevel with her boyfriend.

"I was happy. I am happy." He shoots Hinata a reassuring smile. "Iruka-sensei thinks it's why I was such an as he would say 'problem child'." They both laugh at the memories of Naruto as a boy causing havoc in the village. "But, enough of that. We released the seal on him."

"Seal?" Hinata interrupts.

"Yeah, that's how he's kept in me my parents did it the night he attacked. Part of the seal though had my moms' chakra it was I'm not sure how to say it but tied to the seal and it came out when we opened it." He pauses, his eyes read over moms' name engraved on the stone before them.

"She was perfect Hinata. Everything I ever hoped for. I look like her, ya know." He frowns slightly. "I got my dad's hair, but my mom's face."

"What about her hair?" Hinata questions.

"Red, bright red. And long, like yours." Naruto twirls the ends of her hair that lays on the ground next to him. "She told me so many things, things I had wanted to hear my whole life." Naruto launches into the story his mom told him. Of how his parents fell in love, the tragedies that happened due to who they now knew was Uchiha Obito, ending with the wishes his parents had for him as they died.

"Naruto, that's…" Hinata trails off, she blinks trying to make the tears that had come to her eyes disappear.

"I've tried really hard over the past few years to do right by what she told me. I think Sakura almost died when I started eating loads of vegetables in my ramen." This causes Hinata to go into a fit of laughter picturing him eating vegetable ramen with a sour look on his face.

"Hey you." Reaching over placing on her shoulder trying to steady her shaking from the laughter. "You're making this real hard laughing at me like that."

"I'm so sorry." The laughter subsides. "I was just picturing you eating the ramen and being grumpy about it having no meat in it. But continue, please."

"I'm not a romantic man," The confusion she had on her face at the beginning of the date reappears. "and I'm not the best with words, ya know. But the last thing my mom told me was to find a good girl. Someone to umm take care of me I guess since she wasn't around. And well umm, ma," he turns from facing Hinata and back to the graves in front of them.

"I think I found her. She's smart and strong just like you. She fights for what she believes in, and stands by her ninja way. She's supported me in so many ways I never even knew, I'm so thankful for her. And she may not look like you but Gods above she's beautiful. Her names Hyuga Hinata and well I wish you were here to meet" Naruto speaks in a sad tone to the mom that he wishes was in front of him.

 _This wasn't what I was expecting, I thought he would tell me the way he met his parents. Tell her how happy that made him feel. He may not think he's good with word but that was the best thing I've ever heard._ Hinata thinks to herself, shocked at the confession he just made. _This is why he wanted to do this here._

"I don't want you to think you have anything to live up to Hinata, I've just realized after rethinking what my mom told me about how she was there for my dad for everything, you're that for me."

"You've, well you've made me that happiest girl Naruto-kun." Finding herself at a lose for words. "Thank you, so very much for sharing this with me, I want to kiss you right now but maybe not in front of your parents" Her lavender eyes stare into his bright blue.

Naruto, disregarding her slight objection, leans in parting her lips with his own as she gasps into his mouth. Feeling a hand on the back of his neck Hinata scoots in closer before gently pulling away resting her forehead against his.

"Now this is something we should be doing in private." She whispers her lips still inches from his.

"I thought that sort of um relationship was on hold." Placing his hand on thigh giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm not sure Naruto, I want to see how today goes. I want to be close to you in more ways than you know." She moves backwards across the blanket so she can gauge his reaction. "I think I just got nervous last time, I was worried what you would think of me." Covering his hand with her own.

The look in his eyes is new to her, she had seen every reaction from curiosity to anger but this, this was new. Narutos normally ocean blue eyes had gone dark they looked like the sky before a summer storm.

"I think this is one of these things we need to discuss with just the two of us, ya know." Moving his hand to push himself off the ground, offering her a hand as he stands. "Let's go get some food okay?"

Once again placing a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers for another kiss. Naruto pulls away from her grasp taking her hand in his making their way back into town.

"I'll take that as a yes to food. So, what does my girl want to eat." A lump forming in his throat at the sweet smile that appears on Hinatas face at his use of a pet name.

"I'm kinda in the mood for ramen." Hinata glances at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, shooting him a sly smile.

"Well that solves it, you are perfect." Naruto returns Hinatas smile, taking her hand in his. "We both know this is my favorite place, what about you?" Looking down at her as they walked back to the village.

"Oh, well there's this little café Sakura and I would actually meet there. They have the absolute best cinnamon rolls. We would actually meet there and talk about you." A nervous giggle accompanies her, as she turns to meet his gaze.

"You what?!" A look of pure shock covers his face.

"Yeah she was the one who give me the confidence to give you the scarf." Looking dead ahead.

 _I don't know why I'm still nervous about that night I tried to first give it to him_. Hinata thinks to herself, being brought back as Naruto gently squeezes her hand.

"In that case I'll have to remember to thank her." Naruto follows Hinata into the ramen shop.

"Aaaahhh! My best customer, and he's brought a pretty lady with him." Old man Ichiraku, grins over a steaming pot as the pair take their seats

"So, Hinata, what exactly did you and Sakura talk about?" Naruto questions as she skims the menu board above them.

"Do you really want to know? It isn't that interesting just girl stuff really." Hinata silently hopes that his answer is no.

"I don't need all the drawn-out details but a little bit would be fun I guess." Looking at her over the top his menu.

"After the war Sakura asked if I wanted to meet up sometime, I assumed she was just looking for a girl-friend someone to talk to who wasn't Ino. Ino talks about boys and herself mostly I like the girl but she can get a little dull at times." Naruto raises an eyebrow at his normally sweet girlfriend. "But, when I first meet her here the first thing she did was ask me about you!"

"What about me?" Naruto askes, his tone light teasing almost.

"My feelings and what I intended on doing about them. Like I said she encouraged me to give you the scarf but in a way to make it for you. She convinced me not to give up on you, cause I had tried to tell you and show you countless times but you were oblivious."

"Hey," Naruto sets down his menu. "I was what fifteen maybe sixteen and then there was a war, cut a guy a little slack."

"Sakura said you might not understand the difference in-between loving someone and loving sweets." She giggles eyeing Naruto over her menu.

"Sakura-chan would say something like that, she was right though. If it hadn't been for those bubbles." He references the memories, they shared while rescuing her sister. "You probably would have had to told me you loved me everyday for a month for me to get it."

"If that's what I would have had to do, I would have done it to get us to this point." Her lavender eyes soft as she looks at him across the table.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go through that trouble." Naruto absentmindedly running his thumb across the back of his hand "Do you know what you want?"

"I'll take the special with extra miso."

"Make that two pops!"

 _This is the first place I saw him really smile after we started the academy._ Hinata thinks back to a newly twelve-year-old Naruto, saying thanks for his food a smile so wide it split his face in two.

"I remember walking by here with Ko, when we first started the academy, you were so easy to spot back then with all that orange." Hinata giggles. "I begged him for ramen, he didn't want me to be in here with you I guess." Narutos face falls. "But finally, he agreed, we sat at the end but you were just the happiest boy. And I, well I, was too shy to even say hi to you. I wish I would have you looked like you really needed a friend."

"You really are the most caring person I know, what twelve-year-old would notice things like that?"

"The kind that had a huge crush on the loud mouth, at the time secret jinjuriki, trouble maker. I am however glad you toned down the orange." Hinata kids as their food is placed in front of them.

"Are you saying my orange on orange wasn't a turn on? You think this is better?" Motioning to his dark grey pants paired with his orange zip up.

"Well, you are a tad harder to find now days, but I guess the height you've gained has made up for that." Hinata smiles as she blows on her hot food. "You really blew me away today, with your mom."

"In a good or bad way?" Naruto questions before placing a piece of pork in his mouth.

"Good, very good. I'm glad you think I'm a girl your mother would be proud to see you with." She glances up to gauge his reaction. "I expected you to tell me that you had some how been visited by her presences for a short time in chakra form. Not that you had a full-on conversation with her."

Before Naruto could respond the sound of a stool swiveling around and someone sitting next to him interrupts, turning the couple is greeted by Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto addresses his former teacher.

"I saw you guys through the curtains and I thought I would come say hello, is Sakura in the bathroom or something?" Iruka questions, oblivious to the fact they're on a date.

"Um, well sensei we're kinda…" Naruto cuts in, motioning between himself and Hinata. "It's just us today."

"Oh, well I was hoping to catch up with both you and Sakura. I was wanting to see if you would come talk about nature affinities and she could speak on medicine at the academy next week." He glances between the two noticing Narutos hand covering Hinatas on the counter top. Irukas expression changes in a mater of seconds, from hopefulness, to confusion. "Wait. Are you two, on a date?" Iruka questions.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei we kinda are." Giving his former teacher an awkward half smile. "But I wouldn't mind. I bet Sakura-chan would be okay with it too."

"Great! Well, you two enjoy the rest of your day." Iruka claps Naruto on the back, giving Hinata a warm smile as he exits the shop.

"Is everyone going to be like this?" Naruto questions, as he digs back into his food.

"Well you are the Hero of the Hidden Leaf." Hinata smirks at him, as he's unable to respond.

I'm going to leave it there or it would probably be twice this length with the way I have the plot going.


	8. Chapter 8

M Rating will apply

 **January 1** **st**

"Have you ever been shopping outside of the pre-made food section?" Hinata questions, as she guides Naruto through the streets towards the market, a few blocks from his house.

"Well yeah, I've gotten rice and uumm some tea, and then there one time I bought something meaning to cook it but it went moldy in my fridge while I was on a mission, and I don't really remember what it was." Naruto chuckles at the memory.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asks, a look of slight horror crossing her face.

"Oh, I've very serious." Naruto teases as they continue down the road, his arm linked around Hinatas waist, passerby's smile at the couple as they laugh going by.

"Let's get to the market then mister serious." Hinata joins in on the teasing as they stroll past the shops and into the open market.

"I'll take from you making great ramen the other day that you know how to cook." Naruto picks up a strange looking vegetable giving it a sniff.

"Yeah, when we don't have lots of company I do most of the shopping since my sister has training. I enjoy cooking, since I stopped training with my father I spend some free time around the house learning." Hinata places a head of cabbage in the basket, moving toward the meat section.

"Why did you stop training with your father?" Naruto questions, not expecting the sour look on her face as she turns to face him.

"Hhmm. Why don't we save that discussion for a later time." Her tone short, bitter almost.

"Oh, um, okay. So, you'll teach me to be a master chief?" Naruto tries to lighten her mood, he gives her arm a light squeeze as he walks around her to see what she's looking at.

"I suppose I could," Hinata seems distant, her mind wondering. "but really I thought I could cook you things leave you left overs."

"Thank you, I would really enjoy that." Naruto kisses the top of her head, he hopes she hears the sincerity in his voice.

 _I can't do this, I can't let my past make him feel bad. He's trying so hard just to make sure I'm happy._ Hinata thinks to herself as they move towards the checkout lane.

"Oh, Naruto don't worry I can carry some." Hinata motions to one of the four bags he carries.

"We aren't too far from my house, I'll be fine." Naruto now realizes the conveniences of the home Kakashi-sensei chose for him as the dwelling came into view, close to both the market and a few restaurants. "Hinata?" His tone turns to shock.

"What?" She questions, concern coating her voice.

"We're what six, seven blocks from Ichirakus?" Naruto looks around, in what seems to be a slight panic.

"Yeah, why?" Hinatas concern switching from confusion.

"I've never lived more than two blocks from there." He unlocks the door, sliding the partition separating the hallway and the living area open. He then drops the groceries on the table sinking to the chair in front of him.

Laughter, louder than Naruto had ever heard from her comes from the doorway, he looks over to see Hinata doubled over clutching her sides.

"What, what's so funny." Naruto turns in his chair to face her.

"You, you're so upset about how far away you are from ramen it's adorable." Hinata makes out between laughs, moving from her spot towards the groceries turning to walk into the kitchen, bags fill her hands.

"Adorable really?" Naruto stands, as she begins to fill the empty refrigerator with food. "What if I put five additional blocks between you and your favorite food than you were used to?"

"Well I wouldn't mope about it that's for sure." She smirks at him from behind the counter, shutting the refrigerator behind her with her foot.

"Oh, you little." Naruto makes his way around the island, Hinata freezes in the corner.

Her eyes gaze up and down the man in front of her, in the times she has been this close to him she hadn't realized how he stands over her.

 _He must be a good six or seven inches taller than me and probably about thirty pounds heavier than me._ Hinata thinks to herself he moves in closer.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" She questions as he moves in closer.

"Oh, just getting back at you for laughing at me." That mischievous smile of his covers his face as he lunges at her.

Narutos fingers lightly dig into her ribs, small giggles starting to come through her lips. Her laughs become louder as Naruto moves his hands up and down her sides.

"Naruto, Naruto stop, please!" She manages between her frantic laughter.

"Are you gonna make fun of my ramen again?"

"No, no I won't, I promise." Her breathing labored, as his hands come to a stop.

It took moments for the pair to realize their proximity to one another. Narutos hands rested lightly on her hips, while her leg pressing gently into his groining. Hinata moves her hands up, to rest each on his respective forearm.

"Hinata?" She looks up, her soft lavender eyes meet his. The normal light blue raging like a summer store as they had earlier that day at the memorial.

"Yeah?" Her voice is soft, hesitant almost.

"Is all the cold food put up?" His eyes leaving hers for moment to scan the bags she had left on the island.

"I think so." The words barely make it out before his lips cover hers.

Narutos lips are frantic as they move against hers, his hands grip tighter on her hips. Hinatas mouth falls open in surprise from his sudden advances, before she has a moment to adjust. Naruto circles her mouth as his tongue massages hers, eliciting a small moan from the woman he has pinned against the cabinet.

Without warning Naruto surprises Hinata again, as he lifts her from the floor and up onto the counter, his contact with her lips breaks for a brief moment. Naruto quickly makes his way down her jaw, soft sighs sound from between her lips as he makes contact with the slender slope of her neck, as he sucks gently on the pulce point there careful not to leave a mark.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun." Her voice soft, breath coming quick.

"Yeah?" He questions, as he pauses to break away from her skin, a hand dips under the soft white top covering her body. Naruto begins to trace the outline of hip, leaving goosebumps in his fingers wake.

"Can we, can we talk…" Hinata manages, as Narutos hand moves up across her ribs.

"Oh, um, yeah sure." Naruto pulls away, taking a step back giving Hinata the space to ease her way off the countertop. "Sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

"You're okay, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that. But I just want to make sure we're both on the same page before we went further."

"I'll do whatever you want to make you feel comfortable." Naruto, making his way to the couch.

"I was thinking maybe this conversation would be better held in your, um, bedroom." Hinatas face turning a slight shade of pink as she meets Narutos wide eyes.

 _You got this Hinata, we'll be a lot more comfortable in the bedroom if this talk goes as planned._ She thinks to herself.

"If you say so." He steps forward, and reaches up to run a finger across her pink cheek. "Come on beautiful let's go talk." Naruto takes Hinatas hand in his as they make their way into the hallway and up the stairs.

Hinata enters Narutos room first.

 _So, he still hasn't bought furniture._ Hinata thinks to herself. The large bedroom houses only a small dresser and his single bed pushed into the corner. Hinata sits on the edge of the bed, she pushes lightly with her foot to move across the short length, ending in the corner pulling her knees into her chest.

 _She looks so vulnerable like this, so small. I really hope I can make this time better so she doesn't go beating herself up again or having a huge misunderstanding._ Naruto thinks to himself as he unzips his jacket placing it on top of his dresser, moving to sits on the end of his bed cross-legged.

"Okay, my dear what exactly did you want to talk about?" Naruto questions, as he tilts his head to the side, a look of concern covers his face.

"I'm not sure." Hinata trails off, as she looks at the wall over Narutos head.

"Are you worried the physical stuff will change our relationship?" Naruto asks, he scoots across the bed closer to Hinata.

"I guess that I might be that. I guess I'm worried you'll think differently of me if we do the things I want you to do outside of marriage." Hinata stretches her legs out across the bed.

"Hinata." Naruto turns so his back is against the wall, his thigh rests against hers. "You're my girlfriend, ya know, it's not just some title I gave you so I could see you naked. And as long as you're comfortable with what we're doing I won't think any different of you. Just tell me how far you want to go and I won't cross that line."

"That's the thing Naruto-kun. I don't know where I want to go, I don't know where there is to go." Hinata shyly looks away. "And you seemed to know where to go the other day. I don't have that, that natural sense of how to please you."

"Books, Hinata." Naruto chuckles as he places his hand on her thigh giving it a genital squeeze, as a puzzled expression comes across her face. "Jiraiya-sensei, Make Out Paradise?"

"I forgot you told me about how you would proof read." Hinata giggles, the soft blush returns to her face.

"So, I have an idea of what girls are supposed to like, when it comes to this type of thing." It's now Narutos turn to blush. "But those are just words, nothing I've actually done but there's a few new things I want to try with you, see if Jiraiya-sensei wasn't just an old fool." Naruto absentmindedly moves his hand slowly up and down her thigh.

"What sort of things." The blush fades from Hinatas cheeks, curiosity sparks in her eyes.

"Well there's things like the other morning." Before Naruto can finish Hinata interrupts.

"Did you actually enjoy doing that? Even when you didn't get anything out of it."

"Of course," an enthusiasm coats his voice "knowing that I'm the one that made you make those noises, seeing the way your eyes rolled back when you came, the fact that I'm the only one who is ever going to get to see you that way was a bigger turn on then I ever imagined."

"Oh," Hinata seems to be thinking something over, biting her bottom lip lightly. "I liked it too, more than I ever thought I would. Naruto-kun, I've known my feelings for you since I was young but even with that I didn't think it would be like this I didn't think I would want to take your clothes off whenever I'm alone with you." Hinata smiles lightly at Naruto as his hand moves down her leg, dipping under her skirt to feel the bare skin of her leg.

"Hinata, I'm gonna be honest, ya know." She nods her head urging him to continue. "I'm a nineteen-year-old guy I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that stuff. And now that I have you, and you well, you're well sexy," Naruto rubs the back of his neck as his voice becomes nervous "I've thought about the things in Jiraiya-sensei books a lot more lately. I'm glad you want that, want me."

"What if I want that soon?" Hinata asks her voice small.

"You're human Hinata, I'd be kinda upset if you didn't want to have sex with me one day."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, can't turn my own girlfriend on, what kind of man would I be."

"Would you be mad if I asked you to be the kind of man who waited until we were married?" Her light lavender eyes meeting his.

"Is that what you want? Cause if it is I can handel that, ya know." His hand moving up her thigh, to an almost dangerous level.

"I think it is. Mostly because then we wouldn't have to worry if I got pregnant." Hinata grips Narutos hand through her skirt his movement comes to a stop.

"That makes since, I just wasn't sure where we were at with the whole marriage thing last you said something about living in sin maybe." A cheeky smile covers Narutos face.

"I thought you understood I was joking about that." Hinata replies, shocked.

"I'm kidding Hinata, I promised you forever, so yeah I plan on marrying you." Naruto rubs the back of his neck once more as he tries to hide the nervousness he felt at saying his plans out loud. "I vaguely remember telling you on a mission when we were young that you'd make a good wife someday."

"You remember that?" Hinata voice raises, embarrassment seeping through.

"Oh yeah! You made these rice balls that looked like me. I thought you were a bit weird but the food was good." Naruto smiles down at her, squeezing her thigh.

"You thought I was weird?" Hinata questions.

"Not in a 'why won't this strange girl leave me alone' kinda way, more 'she's kinda weird but she would make a good friend' kinda way." Naruto hopes his tone is reassuring. "I didn't see that you liked me, I wish I would have, we could have been building our relationship at what 16 or 17? But I was so damn concentrated on becoming stronger and finding Sasuke I didn't notice the perfect woman I had right there in front of me." His hand moves from under her skirt, he reaches up to cup Hinatas cheek. "Thanks for waiting on me Hinata."

Before Naruto could process what Hinata was doing she was on his lap, a leg on either side of his, his skirt riding up her thighs A small smirk coming across her face.

"I would have waited an eternity for you Naruto-kun." Her voice is sweet, full of love and devotion.

Their rolls from the kitchen reverse as Hinata covers Narutos lips with her own, pushing his back into the wall. Naruto, shocked, wraps his arms around her pulling her chest against his. Hinata presses her tongue along the side of Narutos drawing it into her mouth. His arms wrapping around her waist, gripping her ass pulling them together. Deepening their kiss. Narutos fingers kneading the soft flesh through Hinatas skirt keeping pace with her lips massaging his.

 _Okay time to try something new._ Hinata thinks to herself as she pulls away, sucking on his tongue as she goes. Their mouths part accompanied with low moan from Naruto, as Hinata kisses across his jaw. Making her way up his cheek, capturing his earlobe lightly between her teeth, sucking gently.

"So, my love, gonna teach me something new?" Hinata whispers, as she runs her lips against the outer shell of his ear.

"You asked for it." Naruto makes out as he moans, his hips thrust up to meet hers using the leverage to push her onto her back.

Naruto kneels above her, grabbing them hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head.

"Now this is a site I could get use to." Hinata reaches a hand up, a finger trails down his chest, coming to an end at the smattering of hair that disappeared into his pants.

 _Well that was quick, I hope he never stops reacting to me in these ways._ Hinata thinks to herself as she takes notice to the sudden tightness of his pants.

"Can I?" She questions, her eyes flick down to the growing bulge above her hips.

"So much for going slow." Naruto chuckles, shocked at Hinatas sudden bold behavior.

"Am I hearing a complaint?" Hinata asks in a sing song voice, moving her finger ever so lightly along the outline of Narutos cock.

"You tease." Narutos makes out, exhaling heavily.

Hinatas hand moves from tracing the outline to running up and down its length, enjoying the combination of the soft material of his pants mixed with the hardness of him.

"Hinata." Her name coming out almost a whisper.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinatas tone is playful, as she moves to fully cup him, giving a gentle squeeze.

Narutos breath catches in his throat, as he shuts his eyes, he leans down, his head falls into the crook of her neck. Naruto lightly sucks and nips at the soft skin before him. As Hinata continues to rub him, the moans that come from Narutos lips becoming louder and louder as his kisses become softer and less frequent.

 _He seems to be losing focus, maybe if I…_ Hinata thinks to herself as she moves her hand up making her way towards the waist band, she pushes her fingers through, and make contact with the warmth through his boxers.

Her hand continued its mischievous action from before, running up and down his length. Her fingers massaging the hardness, looking up to see his face. Eyes clothes, biting his bottom lip while his hand absentmindedly ran over her back.

"Hinata, Gods Hinata please, please stop." The words barely making it through his lips, as she ran her hand across him.

"What? Does it not feel good?" Hinata stops, leaving her hand motionless, only the thin material of his boxers separating their skin.

"I was about to cum in my pants, and that isn't what I want." Naruto moves his head away from her neck. "But you, well you are extremely over dressed for this situation." He sits back up, and grips the hem of her shirt pulling it up to expose her breast. "Oh, now this I like." Naruto smirks, as the shirt come over her head.

The last he had seen her in this way her bra was a simple white satin, today a light blue lace covers her breast. The sheer material dips low, to leave very little to his imagination. The delicate floral pattern broke giving Naruto a view of her rosy nipples

"Does it always come that fast?" Hinata wonders aloud, as Narutos eyes lock onto her breast.

"Nah, I think it happened that way cause I'm not use to anyone else touching me. Down there, ya know." Naruto takes Hinatas silent nod a permission to move on. Reaching up, he presses on her shoulder as if to ask her to lay down, it now being his turn to straddle her hips.

"Yeah, um, yes, I'll stand by my statement from the last time, you really should wear less close around me." Naruto waste no time, he drops down on the elbow of his bandaged coated arm while raising the other to rub her breast. "Your body really is too good to hide." As he feels her nipple harden under his hand, giving it, a light twist eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him.

"Naruto, oooohh." Hinata pushes her hips up to meet his.

Narutos fingers continue to play with her, as his mouth descends onto her other breast turning her pale skin the most beautiful shade of red. Being careful to balance his weight on his legs Naruto moves both arms to reach around Hinata, searching for the magic clip she had mentioned the other morning, burying his face in her breast.

"Naruto, oooooh uumm Naruto." Hinata tries to interrupt him.

"Yeah?" A slight annoyance coating his voice as he pulls away from her breast.

"It's a front clip." Hinata pulls his hands back around.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asks as she places one of his hands on a small plastic clip he hadn't noticed before. "Crap, how does this work?"

"Push the left side in and pull up." Hinata replies grinding her hips into his, enjoying the feeling of his hardness rubbing against her even through her skirt.

"Woman." Narutos tone is stern, his stormy blue eyes meet hers. "Why do you have to make undressing you so damn hard? I'm trying to concentrate here, ya know."

"Oh." Her playful tone from before returning as she pushes her hips forward again, wrapping her legs around him, ensuring he couldn't move away as she continues to circle her hips. "Am I making things hard for you?" Hinata asks, her tone innocent.

"Why you little…" Naruto not finishing his sentence as the plastic clip before him gives way with a light snap.

Hinata breast spill forward, the thin lace material falling to the side.

"Let me sit up, please." Narutos voice is soft, yet still commanding. Moving his hands to brush the thin straps off her shoulders, tossing the garment to the floor with their shirts.

"Why?" Hinata questions hugging his chest closer to hers.

"Just humor me." Naruto gently pushes her shoulder back. Hinata takes the hint, unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Naruto leans back taking in the site before him. His eyes meet hers, their soft half open like she had just woken from a nap. He moves down her body, Hinatas cheeks giving a slight glow as she realizes what he's doing. Narutos eyes move from her face, tracing down her neck stopping at her breast.

 _I didn't really take the time to apricate how great these things look the last time I had her like this._ Naruto thinks to himself. Her breast are full, but all the boys had noticed that around the age of 15. _Yeah, I was dumb for not knowing she loved me but I would have to be complete moron if I hadn't noticed these._ Naruto continued thinking to himself, as he absentmindedly rubs her hips. The skin Naruto saw normally was only a few shades lighter than his in the winter, while his darkened in the warmer months Hinata stayed a beautiful porcelain color.

"Your skin…" Naruto trails off trying to find the right word. "It's just so, flawless," thinking of how his is covered in scars. Running a finger across her stomach leaving goosebumps in his wake. "it's just so soft. I love it."

Naruto moves a hand up, gently gripping her breast. "I love how when I touch this right here," he circles the slightly darker skin surrounding her nipple "you react so quickly. I love the noises you make when I do this." Naruto taking the soft bud between his fingers giving it a slight twist, as a soft moan comes past Hinatas lips.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as you Hinata, but you can bet I'm never gonna stop showing you how much I apricate you and this body of yours. I never want to stop learning the noises you make when I do things to you. Knowing what spots, I can touch to make you react in ways no one else will ever see."

Naruto moves his hand from her breast to make his way down to her hips, stopping just has he comes to the top of her skirt. Their eyes meet, as Hinata gives a silent nod. Naruto slips the skirt down her legs, tossing it to join the growing pile off the edge of his bed.

 _How, how did I get so lucky?_ Naruto questions himself scanning up and down her body. _I've seen Sakura in less clothes than I had any girl before_. Thinking back to the missions they had gone swimming. _And she's no match._ Naruto fixates on his girlfriend's well-built body, the years of hard training she had done evident in the lean muscles before him. _I like that these don't match._ Thinking back to the light blue of her bra, while her panties are a soft green color. _She's not like one of those magazines Pervy-Sage had, fake perfect looking._ Naruto thinks as his eyes continue to wonder.

"Naruto, please?" Hinata questions breaking him from his trance.

"Yeah…" Naruto replies his eyes shooting back up to her face.

"I just feel very underdressed and you're looking at me like I'm something to eat."

"Well that can happen." The smile that comes to his face reminds her of when he was a child and the boys were in the back of the class planning a devious prank.

"What?!"

"I'll show you later maybe, but as for the feeling overdressed thing." Naruto grips the waistband of his sweatpants pushing them down, being carful not to take his boxers as he goes, they too join the pile off the bed. Giving Hinata a chance to take in his body.

 _Calm down, you've seen him shirtless and in shorts that one time at the hot springs._ Hinata eyes make their way down his muscular chest stopping at the band of his boxers. _Come on you've seen it and touched, what's one less layer of clothing?_ Her eyes continue downwards. His boxers are a dark grey, the bulge in front of her larger than she remembered stretching the lose fitting boxers tight.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questions.

"You really don't have to formal, not in a time like this." Naruto chuckles.

"Hush, I'm a bit nervous, I just, well, I want to feel the way you did the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"I just, well, I want to know what it's like to make you uumm cum," Hinata blushes at the boldness of her words, "but I didn't proof read books…" She trails off, her eyes moving back down.

"I could guide you through it." Naruto looks over Hinatas head, toying with the fabric of his boxers, as he moves to sit with his back against the wall.

"Are you nervous?" She questions, trying to mask her own worries.

"A little, ya know. I've been naked around people with the hot springs, ya know." Mentally kicking himself for letting how nervous he was really show through. "But I guess since it's you and I knew this would happen eventually I'm okay." Naruto gives Hinata a reassuring smile followed by a small nod.

Hinata thinks, moving across the bed, positioning herself at his side. Her fingers replacing his, tracing the skin along the line of fabric.

"Are you sure?" Hinata questions, hooking her fingers into the waistband.

"Yeah, go ahead you're fine."

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Sai. Telling me my dicks small. Hinatas gonna see it a never want to do anything remotely sexual again._ Naruto thinks to himself, as her eyes stay on his gently pulling down.

"Um, lift your hips?" Hinata asks with a giggle.

"It's not stuck on that…" Naruto barely makes out, gasping at the feeling of the cloth sliding against him.

"Oh." She realizes now the bulge in front of her moving with each tug. "Hhhmmm." Hinata grips the cloth between her thumb and forefingers lifting slightly dragging the material down Narutos thighs.

Looking down at what she had come accustomed to being a cloth covered bulge, Narutos fully erect member nestled in soft blond curls jutted out towards her, curving up slightly toward his stomach.

 _So that, someday, has to go inside me…how?_ Hinatas eyes widen as she takes in the site before her, biting her lip, contemplating how that could be possible.

"Is it um okay? Sai said it was small once…" Naruto stops as Hinata holds up her hand, as to reach toward him but landing on his hip.

"Naruto." Hinata purrs. "Just relax." His eyes meet hers, the normal softness of them gone. Replaced by an excited glow. "Now it's your turn to tell me what feels good." Hinata finger tips ghost across Narutos hip to grip his inner thigh, noting how his breathing becomes shallow.

"Just up grip it not to tight, ya know." Naruto moving forward, allowing him to lean back onto his elbows his feet dangle off the edge of the bed as he tries to keep his eyes on his cock, wanting to see all that she does.

Hinatas small hand wraps around him, her thumb and forefinger hardly touch. Narutos inhales deeply at the contact.

 _It's so soft, yet hard, and warm so, so warm._ Hinata thinks, moving her wrist back and forth causing her fingers to rotate slightly around his base, sighing Narutos eyes falling shut as he fights the urge to sink back into the bed behind him.

 _This is already better than anything I can do for myself…okay Uzumaki give the woman what she wants, teach her._ Naruto thinks, trying to steady his breathing.

Naruto pries his eyes back open to look at the wonder before him. Hinata knelt at his side, her long hair falling across his legs as she leans forward. One hand wrapped around him as her other digs into the mattress keeping her steady. Her eyes were intense, like he remembered from the academy during a test right before she would use her Byakugan.

"It's soft." Hinata mumbles shifting her hand a bit around him, becoming accustom to the feeling in her hand. "I wasn't expecting it to be this smooth, or so warm." She seems to be speaking to herself, only noticing when Naruto lets out a low moan as she moves her hand base to tip.

"Oh, do you like that?" Her playfulness reemerging. "You like when I squeeze you like this Naruto?" Hinatas voice dips, leaving the sweet tone Naruto had come accustom to behind as she bends down to whisper the words in his ear. "Tell me my love what else you like." What normally would be a question came to him as a demand as she squeezed the base of his cock while nipping at his ear, raising back up to focus on the work at hand.

"Just, um, just keep the pressure like that. Yeah that's great. And just move up and down nice and slow at first, ya know."

Hinata moves her hand slowly up, taking notice to the way skin moved around the tip. Naruto, letting out a satisfied groan as he lets his head fall back against the bed. Her hand moving back down his length. Her hand slides gently back up reaching the head, loosening her grip to use just her fingers to stroke down the underside of his cock.

 _Should I?_ Hinata questions herself, _why not._ Reaching down cupping his balls in her hand giving a light squeeze.

"Hinata…" Her name coming as a praise, as she begins to stroke back up his cock.

"Faster." Hinata almost mistaking the word for a moan, his hand reaches down joining hers showing her the pace he wanted. Slowly Naruto lets Hinatas hand go letting her have her way with him.

Quickening her pace, a clear liquid begins to form at the head. Narutos moans coming closer together. Taking another chance Hinata runs her thumb across the head, spreading the liquid down his length, marveling at the difference the slight wetness made. Her hand sliding up and down Narutos cock with ease.

"Hinata please just keep doing that." Her rhythm increasing, massaging him with her fingers as she moves back to his tip.

As his moans come faster, Hinata focuses on Narutos face. His eyes shut, brows furrowed together, a slight blush coming across his cheeks.

"Gods…Hinata…please!" Naruto hips buck into her hand, urging her to increase her speed. Gripping tight Hinata makes her way up and down his shaft, as Naruto goes silent. His eyes clench shut, his hand reaches out for her thigh gripping tight Hinata expects it'll bruise.

"Hinata…" Her name comes out as a strangled moan, as his sticky white seed coats Hinatas hand, Narutos hips giving a few short thrusts as he releases her thigh his eyes fluttering back open.

"So?" Hinata questions, a small triumphant smile coming to her face.

"You are the sexist, most amazing woman I have ever known. I guess you didn't need much teaching after all." Naruto leans up, reaching over retrieving his shirt from the floor passing it to Hinata.

"I can go rinse off." Hinata moves to scoot off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Naruto wipes her hand with the shirt. "I have no intention of letting you out of my site right about now." Pulling her back onto the bed.

Her dark blue hair fans out around her, as she lets out a slight sigh watching Naruto pull his boxers back on. Wasting no time Naruto covers her lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His bandaged hand begins to massage her breast, lightly pulling her nipple to a hard point. As his other hand slowly makes its way down her body.

Breaking their contact Naruto catches the harden nipple in his mouth, while his hand moves to her other breast. Soft moans begin to spill from Hinatas lips. Not without notice Narutos other hand begins drawing soft shapes across Hinatas side dipping lower and lower until he reached between her thighs, tracing a light finger across the soft lace that separated Naruto from his goal. Fingers glancing over the fabric separating their skin he feels the wetness already beginning to make its way through.

"Can I take them off." Naruto whispers as he breaks contact with her breast, his fingers pressing against her hot center.

"Please…" Her voice soft, she gasps as Narutos mouth surrounds her nipple once more, massaging it gently between his tongue and teeth. Pulling back, he begins to slide Hinatas panties down her well-built thighs.

 _She's gorgeous._ Narutos eyes slowly take in the body below him, now that she if free of all her clothes. The soft skin between her thighs, was lightly covered with soft curls of dark blue hair. _She's so soft, everywhere. I'm covered in scars; my muscles are hard. But somehow, she's soft, yet I know how strong she is._ Naruto thinks to himself has his hands caress her thighs working his way up to their junction. _This is gonna be so much better when I can actually see what I'm doing._ Naruto thinks back to the last time, how he had gone in with Hinatas leggings still covering her.

Naruto could now see why Pervy-Sage would refer to a womans sex as lips. Using two fingers he separates the folds, looking at the site before his as one would at a treasure they had just come upon. With his opposite hand Naruto runs a finger from top to bottom, circling the entrance he had felt earlier in the week.

"Hinata, you're beautiful." His words followed by a sight from above as his finger moves back up finding her clit.

 _What the hell, the girls in Pervy Sages books loved it so much hopefully she will too. Worst she can say is stop and I'll just have to finish it with my hands._ Naruto thinks as he moves further down the bed, as his finger begins to massage her clit. His mouth coming in contact with thigh causing Hinatas head to snap up.

"Naruto, wait what are you doing." Panic coming to Hinatas voice.

"Just trust me. Please." Meeting her worried eyes. "If you don't like it I promise I'll stop."

"Promise?" Some of the worry leaving her voice.

"Promise." Narutos tone is strong, reassuring, as her head falls back against the pillow below her.

Gently Naruto moves his finger down, dipping slowly into her sex. Once again, the tight warmth engulfs his finger as he moves, pulling out only to add a second finger as he goes. Hinatas sighs turning to moans.

 _Okay she's nice and relaxed, just like the book said she should be. Let's do this._ Naruto recalls the checklist the books hero went over in his head as his mouth descends on Hinata.

His tongue laps against her clit as the pace of his fingers increase.

"Naruto, please Gods…" Hinata begins to moan loader above him as he takes the soft bud between his lips sucking on the buddle of nerves. His fingers moving in a sweeping motion across the tightening walls around him.

Clear juices begin to cover Narutos fingers as he increases his assault on Hinatas body, reaching up with his free hand, searching, he comes in contact with her hardened nipple giving a sharp twist Hinata lets out what Naruto could almost call a scream. The small spasms he remembered from last time begin to tighten around his fingers. Increasing his movement, the soft walls surrounding his fingers tightly clench around them.

"Naaaaaruto!" His name spills from Hinatas lips, almost as if she was praising him.

Naruto pulls his head from between her legs just in time to see her eyes clench shut, while the same soft smile comes across her face.

" _ **So, you've finally discovered the opposite sex."**_ The chuckle that accompanies Kurama's voice resonates in Narutos head.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone so very much for the reviews! To the guest reviewer who asked about other characters being introduced: I have a (super non-cannon) Sasuke chapter planned and a bit later I'm planning on working in one of my favorite characters, Gaara.

 **January 1** **st**

" _ **So, you've finally discovered the opposite sex."**_ The chuckle that accompanies Kurama's voice resonates in Narutos head.

" _ **Kurama!"**_ Naruto, shocked by the fox spirits sudden interest in his doings _**"Have you been watching this whole time?!"**_

" _ **Your love life holds no meaning for me. I however do find the Hyuga girl a very fitting match my jinchuriki."**_ Kurama yawns showing general interest in Narutos doings.

" _ **Well that's great and all but do you think that maybe you could have maybe waited until she wasn't lying her naked in front of me to have this conversation?"**_ Naruto rolls his eyes, it now being his turn to chuckle.

Kurama sighs, as he recedes back into Narutos subconscious.

"Naruto." Hinatas voice sounds softly, drawing his attention back to her. Making his way back up the he moves, resting his head on the pillow next to hers.

"So?" Naruto questions, as he twirls a stray piece of Hinatas hair around his finger, she rolls onto her side to face him.

"It was, well it was interesting…" Trailing off Hinata links Narutos fingers with hers.

"Interesting hhmmm." He pauses to look at their joined hands. "In what way?"

"It was good." A slight blush creeps up Hinatas neck moving to her cheeks. "Really good Naruto, at first I thought it was gonna be uncomfortable with you being so close to me down there but it was well good is such an undescriptive word." Her lips draw a thin line across her face as she searches for a way to tell him how it felt.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Naruto teases, pulling Hinata into his chest.

His arms circle her waist, holding her tight, after a moment Hinata gives a content sigh.

 _Her skins so soft_ Naruto thinks to himself running his hand up and down her back, stopping right over her ass. _Only small hardly noticeable scares, except for that one_.

"Can we just stay like this?" She questions. "Just you and me, this close always?"

"I think I could handle that." Naruto slips a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. Their lips meet briefly. "But I don't think anyone else would support our decision. It would cause us to be rather unproductive."

"Is the Uzumaki Naruto, the one who majored in slacking off in school, lecturing me in productivity?" Hinata giggles as she places another light kiss on his lips.

"Hey someone's gotta take over for Kakashi-sensei one day." His tone turning from playfully to serious.

"Ah, yes and who am I to stand, well lay, in the way of your dream."

"But a man can have two dreams, right?"

"Hhhmmm." Hinata makes a satisfied noise as she buries her face in his chest once more.

The pair lay, enjoying one another's company. As Hinatas breath slows, Naruto gently pulls his arm from beneath her, pulling his sheet up to cover her.

"Hinata, oh Hinata." Narutos voice comes from far away, slowly drifting through her head.

"Yes?" She replies, sleep coating her voice.

"You've been asleep for over an hour."

"Oh," she looks around the room confused, feeling her naked body wrapped in a soft sheet, seeing her clothes scattered across the floor. Hinata reaches down for her shirt slipping it over her head. "Did you just sit here and watch me?" Looking up at him, he had moved to sit up and rest against the wall behind them.

"I was thinking, mostly. I may of dozed off for a bit myself." Naruto yawns.

"What were you thinking about?" Hinata questions, moving to sit next to him, she nestles her head into his shoulder.

"The first time you told me you loved me." Naruto smiles down at her. "The first time you saved my life."

"You actually remember that, I was never sure if you actually heard me or not."

"Well when a pretty girl you never expected would come and save you appears in front of you confessing her love it's kinda hard not to notice." Naruto teases, ruffling her hair. "Like I said earlier I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you back."

"There is something I've always wondered."

"Huh?" Naruto questions

"How'd you do it? Beat Pain I mean, no one ever really told me what happened after I went unconscious." Hinata looks up at him, concern coming to her face as she sees the look of sadness on his. She turns, to sit across from him, reaching out Hinata gently runs her fingertips across Narutos cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You…well Hinata you're precious to me." A soft smile accompanies his words. "And to think of you, even three years later, covered in rubble after being smashed into the ground and all that blood still hurts me. I'm sorry you had to do that, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Is that where he hit you?" He asks, finger glancing over a round scar, the chakra rod must have just missed her lung.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata speaks, her voice almost a whisper. "Please don't apologize for that day. If you remember my words, you'll remember it was my choice. I would do it a hundred times over if it meant saving you." She moves his had from her scar, moving it up holding it against her face. "This scar reminds me that I'm strong, that I will do anything for you. It doesn't make me sad." She smiles reassuringly. "It's a constant reminder that the man I love saved me, saved our village.

"It may not make you sad, but it does me. I should have been strong, I shouldn't have needed you to save me. I don't ever want you to be hurt like that again, to have to lay in a hospital bed because I couldn't save you." Sadness fills his eyes. "I should have protected you, and I'm sorry."

Naruto pauses, staring at the woman in front of him. Her wide lavender eyes filled with kindness he had grown accustom to seeing over the years, while the small smile that was forming didn't seem to quite reach them.

"Please don't think that way, if you remember that I told you I loved you, you'll remember that I also said you did saved me."

"You." Naruto states, stretching his arms above his head taking a deep breath. "You're how I beat Pain. We have to talk a bit about this guy again first though for it to make since." Naruto again taps on his stomach.

"Kurama?" Hinata questions.

"Mmmmhhh. So, I told you about my mom, how she helped me with the emotional side well my dad was the physical I guess you could say. Thinking you were dead unlocked Kuramas power within me. Jirya-sensei always referred to it as the Nine Tails Cloak, it would take over me. I don't fully remember what happened the times I lost control. But after seeing you I just, well, I just lost it. I went further into my transformation then I ever had. I reached eight tails and met him, the fourth Hokage, my dad."

"That doesn't happen anymore, though right?" A worried expression crosses Hinatas face.

"Nope, Kurama and I get along quite well now. We almost didn't though, I almost let him take over. Ya see the seal keeping his power locked inside me was weak, and letting it leak out to almost it's full amount caused my dad to appear. Meeting him was a completely different experience than my mom." Naruto pauses gauging Hinatas reactions, seeing if needs to go into more detail.

" _ **You were a brat back then. And your father was troublesome"**_ Kurama rolls his eyes at the memories as the surface in Narutos head.

"I was angry with him, angry for abandoning me, angry for him putting the Nine Tails inside of me. At first I couldn't understand why he did that to his own son."

"He believed in you." Hinata states, realizing the answer Naruto had been given all those years ago.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Naruto shoots her a grin. "And I realized that I could do it, that I could at sixteen become the man I needed to be because I was the son of the Hokage." Naruto launches into the speech of forgiveness and hope his father had given him.

"He would be proud of you Naruto, proud of the man you were and the great one you're still becoming."

"I have you to thank for that my dear." Naruto reaches up, running his fingers through her hair. "You're the brave one in this story, if you hadn't of intervened with Pain and told me that you loved me then I don't think I would have went that far with the Nine Tails. I don't think I would have been able to beat him."

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata launches herself from sitting into his lap. Wrapping both arms around his neck, not expecting it he falls against the wall, laughing.

"You! What am I going to do with you?" Naruto continues to laugh, scooping Hinata up so he can better wrap his arms around her.

"Never stop telling me things like this? Every tiny trivial thing that's happened to you over the years I want to know. And I promise you the same."

"I think I can…" Narutos words are cut short by a loud pounding on the front door

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto get down here right now!" Sakuras voice sound muffled through he walls, but the urgency behind it still cuts through.

"Damn it. Sorry. Let me go see what she needs okay?" Naruto gently moves Hinata from his lap.

Shrugging on his sweatpants he makes his way out the door.

"I just wanted one day with my damn girlfriend. I was gonna take a nap." Hinata hears him complain as he walks down the stairs, she giggles.

"What do you want Sakura I'm a little busy" Naruto pulls the door open.

Standing in his door way is a frantic looking Sakura, her hair is disheveled as if she had been running, cheeks pink to further support Narutos thoughts. What was really out of place was the man standing behind Sakura, a man Naruto had not expected to see back in the village any time soon, let alone standing on his doorstep. Uchiha Sasuke.

"You could at least put a shirt on when you answer the door, idiot." Sasuke speaks, his tone flat.

"Shut up." Naruto matches his flat tone. "Come in." Stepping aside. "Hinata." Naruto mumbles to Sakura as she eyes the extra set of shoes by his door.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questions not missing a beat.

"Yeah." Naruto smiles. "I'll be right back, Sakura you know your way around show the ass hole the living room."

"He has a girl…upstairs...in the middle of the day?" Sasuke continues to question Sakura as Naruto bounds up the stairs.

"Yeah well not all of us are loners who go off on missions of self-redemption leaving those we care for at home alone for years on end with no hope of return." Sakura letting the bitterness show.

Naruto not needing to turn around, knowing the frown that Sasuke would be wearing, as he smiles.

 _Sakura isn't holding any punches when it comes to him now I see. Good._ Naruto thinks as he reenters his bedroom, seeing Hinata already dressing herself.

"Was that?" She asks.

"Yeah, Sakura seems a bit shook up. I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"Do you know why he came back?" Hinata asks as she buttons her skirt.

"Nope, I doubt he's here to stay though." Naruto grabs a clean shirt from his dresser, pulling it over his head. "Let's go." The pair make their way back downstairs.

Sasuke, looking out of place in his traveling clothes, sitting at the table as Sakura is perched on the counter top behind him, glaring at the back of his head.

"Sakura, you know that Ino is the one with the mind control, right?" Naruto questions, causing her head to snap up and the glair to shift in his direction

"Hinata." Sasuke nods.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata returning the gesture. "Naruto, do you have tea?"

"In the cabinet to the left of the refrigerator, and thank you." Naruto places a light kiss on top her head without thinking twice. The reactions from the two in front of him couldn't be different.

Sakuras glair turns to a sweet smile, that doesn't quite reach her eyes to cover the sadness and what Naruto can only call a small amount of jealousy as she continues to look at the back of Sasuke head. He on the other had is doing his best to hid the confusion in Narutos casual act of affection.

"I didn't want to come back." Sasuke starts, eliciting an aggravated sigh from Sakura. "But I've exhausted all my options. I'll get down to it, I don't want to waist time, there is a scroll in one of Orochimarus hideouts. I believe it contains information to who was working with Danzo and what they were planning. I need an immense amount of chakra to access it, not to mention the traps that are set require multiple people to disengage."

"So, what you're saying is you need Naruto but you know you're stuck with me too." Sakura interrupts.

"As always Sakura, you are the biggest annoyance in my life." Sasuke glances over his shoulder, hiding his face from Naruto, as he turns back around a small blush begins to grow on the pink haired women's cheeks.

"Thank you." Sasuke mummers as Hinata place a glace of tea in front of him, Naruto had not even noticed she had moved from the kitchen.

 _This must be from the years of practice she told me she had with cooking._ Naruto pulls out a chair for her, and himself.

"Have you spoke with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks sipping his tea.

"No, I understand that I was pardoned but I would suspect some of the village still holds a grudge against me. And walking into the Hokages chambers unannounced did not seem like the best idea. I went to your apartment first to find it empty, so I checked the hospital for Sakura."

"I'm glad you came Sasuke, really." Naruto reassures his old friend. "I'll be happy to help you but we should probably talk to him first."

"When did you actually grow a brain?" Sasuke jokes.

I'm going to leave it there!

And for all the Sasuke, Sakura and their daughter Sandra feels watch Boruto…seriously I'm a huge Sasuke fan his story is super interesting to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

So Sasuke...I get that he may not be everyone's favorite character just bear with him I'm trying to keep this story as cannon as possible so he won't be sticking around that long. Pluss writing missions is my least favorite thing and I'm not to great at writing action so there will be a bit of a time laps in this chapter.

Naruto refers to their use of cell phones in Boruto as their "device" that's what I'll be referring to with that word.

I've also started a companion piece spanning from the end of the war to the start of this one, go check it out!

 **January 1** **st**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata hesitantly questions, perched on the edge of his bed watching as he tosses various ninja tools into his pack.

"Yeah?" He answers, his attention elsewhere

"Are you sure you want to go, to go with him?" Hinata stands, she reaches out to touch his arm, stopping his movements.

"What do you mean." Naruto stops just short from unplugging his device from the wall where it charged.

"I know he was pardoned." Hinata stops, hesitation filling her voice. "But I worry if he can be trusted. You're going to his old masters hide outs, and he's been off doing who knows what for how long?"

"I understand your concern and I like that you worry about me but Orochimarus isn't someone you need to be worrying, he's under constant surveillance." Hinatas eyes widen in shock at Narutos knowledge. "And as for what Sasuke is doing out there, well easiest way to put it is he's searching for the things that started the war, and making sure they are stopped, so we can live in peace."

"How do you know all this?" Her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto pauses to gauge her reaction. "In his words, he's 'grooming' me he's getting me ready to take over for him. By telling me important information that would most likely carry over to when I'm Hokage."

"Oh." Hinatas brows scrunch together. "So, you shouldn't be telling me."

"I don't see why I couldn't, Kaka-sensei tells everything to his advisor, someone he can trust. I bet if he were married he would tell his wife."

"Oh." Hinata repeats herself, blush slightly as a soft smile comes across her face at the word wife.

 _He's brought up marriage twice today._ She thinks to herself.

"He's actually working for the village?"

"Yes, he didn't mean to cause a war, ya know. Okay maybe but at the time with everything going on well it's a long story and he tells it better. Maybe I can convince him to sit down and tell you about it when we get back okay?"

"Just be safe. Please." Hinata wraps her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

"I will, just trust me okay. Just please just don't worry." Naruto hugs her back before taking a step back and making his way out into the hallways. He stops as the voices at the foot of the stairs make his way to him.

"How long has that been going on?" Sasuke asks gesturing towards the stairs.

"Technically about a month." Sakura states. "But when he was released from the hospital after the war they spent a decent amount of their time together, Ino and I may have pushed them together on multiple occasions. If Naruto wasn't as big of an idiot as he is and would have picked up on how she felt I'm guessing they would be married by now."

"Hhhmmm." Sasuke looks over her head and up the stairs as Naruto and Hinata make their way down.

"We'll wait outside." Sakura grabs Sasukes empty jacket sleeve as she pulls the door open, walking to the end of the front walkway.

"Take this." Naruto hands her the key to his house. "I was gonna have a copy made today for you but then this." He motions outside.

"You are just full of surprises, thank you." Hinata fingers the necklace he gave her nights ago.

"I love you Hinata, and I'll be home as soon as possible."

"I love you too Naruto." He glances at the pair outside, both quickly look away upon his gaze.

Leaning down he places a soft kiss on her lips, his face turning a noticeable red color as he pulls away, walking out shutting the door behind him.

"Isn't Hinata normally the blusher?" Sakura teases nudging Naruto in the ribs.

"Shut up Sakura." Naruto gently pusher her back.

The group make their way to the Hokages office, passersby's on the road giving strange looks at Sasukes presence. Climbing the stairs to the top floor, Naruto reaches to knock on the office door.

"Come in." A muffled voice followed by the ruffle of papers answers.

"Sensei." Naruto stats causing the man at the desk to look up, his eyes slightly widening at Sasuke behind him. "This showed up on my door step earlier asking for some help." Naruto points his thumb behind him.

 **January 4** **th**

"We're here." Sasuke stops, standing in front of a blank stone facing. He places his hand on it and the rock begins to move. "Now through their entry way there won't be any traps, but if you go past the living area you'll probably get hurt." Sasuke motions for them to follow him inside.

The three make their way through a series of narrow hallways which finally opens up to a room with five doors.

"Pick a room, we'll start unlocking the scroll in the morning." Sasuke walks to the door furthest away, shutting it behind him.

"You should go talk to him." Naruto says to Sakura in a hushed voice.

"What?" She questions.

"You haven't seen him in two years. Just go talk to him Sakura." Naruto walks away, choosing the door closest to him.

 _Does he even want to talk to me?_ Sakura thinks to herself, as she stands in the room alone. _We had two whole days for him to talk to me and he hardly said a word…then again Naruto was around._

Sakura slowly makes her way to the door she had watched him enter, raising her hand she knocks gently.

"Yes?" His voice comes from inside.

"Sasuke?" Is all Sakura can manage as she pushes the door open.

Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed looking down like he had been in the process of taking off his shoes. He had removed his poncho and headband allowing his hair to fall into his face. Looking up Sasuke makes eye contact with the pink haired girl before him, a small smirk covers his face.

"How did I know it would be you?" Sasuke questions as he continues to take off his shoes.

"Because you know me, probably better than anyone." Sakura begins to move forward, until she's standing in front of him.

Hesitantly she looks at him, his hair longer than she had ever seen it falls almost to his shoulders, his bangs covering his rinnegan in his left eye. He looks weary as if he hasn't had a good meal in some time. Before Sakura can restrain herself she's in front of him, brushing his wayward hair out of his eyes.

"Sasuke." She whispers, this time not a question, her voice soft.

Sakura feels an unexpected hand on her back, pulling her in close, her forehead resting against his, while her arm makes its way around his neck.

"I missed you…I missed you so much." She manages, her voice catching as she holds back her tears.

"I know." Sasukes voice sounds, soft and low as he pulls her in closer burying his head in her neck.

Sakura clings to him, finally letting the tear. The pair stay like that for some time, holding one another, finding a comfort neither of them knew was possible after the years.

"Sorry." Sakura says stepping back running her hand over her cheeks making the tears disappear.

"Don't apologize to me Sakura, I should be the one doing that." Sasuke scoots to the back of the bed, resting his back against the wall. He pats the spot next to him, beckoning her to join.

"Why do you want me to stay." Sakura takes a step towards the door.

"Just sit on the damn bed Sakura."

 **January 5** **th**

A dim light creeps through from under the door, just enough to illuminate the back of the girl laying next to him. Sasuke reaches out to trace the crest on the back of her shirt, the Uchiha crest.

"Sasuke…" A light mumble comes from her lips as she rolls over. "How long have you been awake?" She questions.

"Not long." Giving her a soft smile.

"I like when you smile, you should more often."

"I don't have a reason when you're not around." He states casually.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura exclaims a blush coming to her face. "Since when do you have a romantic bone in your body?"

Sasuke simply touches her forehead before moving out of bed.

"Let's get this over with so I can get the scroll back to the village alright."

Stepping into the dimly lit hallways Sasuke notices Naruto standing at the edge, peering down the dark hallway before him.

"It's a genjutsu." Sasuke states. "It's the main thing blocking our path."

"Do you know what it does?" Naruto turns in time to see Sakura leaving Sasukes room, a small smirk crosses his face.

"Naruto isn't good with genjutsus, Sasuke we should go first incase we need to pull him through." Sakura says making her way over to the two men.

"I helped Orochimaru put it in place. It's designed to terrorize people, keep them from moving forward. Make you believe that even if you do break through that what you saw while under really did happen."

"Fantastic." Naruto says, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Lets just get this over with." He motions for them to step into the hallways.

Naruto watched as the pair stepped into the black hallway.

 _Hinata…_ The thoughts of all the horrible things he could see while under the genjutsu begin to run through his mind, all leading back to the woman he left at home.

" _ **You truly are useless when it comes to these mind games"**_ Kumar's voice echoes around his head.

" _ **Pervy sage always did say I wasn't built for them…it's times like these where I wish I wouldn't have listened to him and trained more for them.**_ **"** Naruto replies, reluctantly taking a step into the darkness.

A sweet familiar smell surrounds him, soft flowers followed by sharper notes of sage.

 _Hinata._ Naruto thinks again as his girlfriend materializes in front of him. She's dressed in her battle gear, the green flack jacket he had become so use to seeing during the war.

"Naruto-kun you made it home." She says, followed by a cough. Pulling her hand away Naruto sees that it's covered in blood. "Oh." She turns, revealing wooden spikes sticking out of her back.

"You see you bastard, this is how it should have been. I should have died. Or better yet you. You let all those people die for you, in your selfish quest you inconsiderate ass hole." The Hinata before him falls to the ground, dead before he has a chance to respond the scene before him switches, now to the training grounds.

"Naruto! Naruto please!" Hinatas screams reach him. Naruto can hardly see her as she is surrounded by men wearing black cloaks dotted with red clouds. As her screams grow louder, the pool of blood seeping around their feet grows larger.

"You can't save her." Pain materializes in front of him. "She is ours, ours to use to teach you the needed lessons that you don't seem to learn, the lessons through pain."

"You're weak, you're worth nothing to me! I can't believe you were dumb enough to think you could stand by my side as my equal." The words come from Narutos mouth followed by a cruel laugh.

"Naruto-kun." His name comes a sob from Hinata at his feet, she's kneeling in front of him. Cuts covering every visible part of her skin.

"You can't even dodge a simple kunai, you are a useless ninja." Naruto flings another knife at her, catching across her cheek.

The scenes become faster, Hinata dying in countless ways. More often at the hands of others while he stood helpless than at his own.

Before he can attack a voice breaks through.

"Naruto, Naruto come on!" Sakuras voice calls to him, beckoning him to follow.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Her face comes into view.

"Yeah, um yeah I'll be fine." Naruto sits up, looking around the room.

"Are you sure you're quite pale." Sakura hands him a flask of water.

"It was nothing just um well nothing." He takes a drink.

"Hinata?" She questions

Naruto nods, standing.

"She's fine, I promise, she's at home waiting for you."

"Lets just get this over with, what's next."

 _I need to get this done, then it's back home. Maybe we can do it in a day instead of two. Making sure Hinatas okay is my top priority._ Naruto thinks back to her sweet sent as a feeling he never experienced fills him. Almost as his heart was being pulled on, a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

 _Just let her be okay._ Naruto thinks of holding her, the way her head tucks perfectly under his chin, the feeling of her soft breast pressing against his chest, her soft voice welcoming him home now the only thing on his mind.

"This is what I needed you for." Sasuke motions towards the wall before them.

"The scroll is locked in there, Orochimaru made it so the amount chakra needed to access it was equal to his and myself or Yakushi Kabuto. As I did not feel like contacting him I thought you would do." Sasuke places his hand on a rock that seems to jet out of the wall.

"Just put your hand there." He points to a rock opposite of his. "And concentrate on flowing all your available chakra into it." Sasukes hand begins to glow purple. "Oh, and don't breathe the mist that comes out."

A still silence falls over the room, after a moment the rocks begin to shift, a fine mist begins to come out in swirls, heavier than air it floats down to the floor. The longer the pair leave their hands on the rocks the thicker the mist becomes, now pouring out at their feet like a think fog. Naruto notices Sasuke remove his hand, motioning for him to do the same. As he moves Naruto weaves signs, a gust of wind sweeps through the room. Sasuke reaches in to grab a scroll no larger than his hand.

"We traveled and went through this trouble for that small thing?" Naruto asks his voice annoyed.

"This small thing." Sasuke matches his annoyance. "Contains a list of everyone who worked with Danzo. The Hidden Leaf will benefit greatly from this information." He turns, lightly touching Sakuras arm, intending her to follow.

The darkness that covered the hallway before them seemed to disappear, soft torches replacing it.

 **January 6** **th**

"Naruto, we can't. it's dark and we're in unfriendly territory." Sakura states.

"We are less than half a day from home Sakura. I can take care of myself if you two want to stay." Naruto points to the tent as Sasuke stands in its doorway.

"She's fine you idiot, it was a genjutsu. None of it was real."

"You didn't see it you didn't see the one person who loves you tell you that they wished you had died, or see them die in front of you hundreds of times. It is my job to protect her, I promised her, and she is the last person I will break a promise to."

"Naruto." Sasukes voice, calm, sounds from behind him. "Sakura is right you can't leave this area or you'll never make it back."

"Why would you care, it's not like you know anything about loving or caring for someone. You abandon everyone who's ever cared for you." His sentence waves at the end as Sasuke reaches out, Narutos body becoming heavy has he falls into a genjutsus sleep.

"Leave him." Sasuke says as Sakura begins to pull Naruto into the tent.

 **January 7** **th**

The gates come into vision first, the large doors painted with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. The ninjas on guard duty obviously bored in the morning hours, playing a lazy card game.

"Good morning!" Hinata greets the men cheerfully.

"You must have someone coming home, to be that happy this early."

"I hope, he said he would." The last part Hinata mumbles to herself, pulling her device form her pocket. The last message she had received saying they would be home today.

 _I wonder why he didn't say anything back._ She thinks about how she had replied expecting him to do the same but her device had remained silent. With that though voices reach her across the air.

"Honestly Naruto it's not that noticeable just put some ice on it." Sakuras voice reaches her first.

"Yeah whatever." She hears Naruto a wide smile spreading over her face. "Fucking ass hole."

 _I wonder what happened…I hope he's okay._

The trio comes into view. Sasuke leading, his face emotionless, followed by Sakura and Naruto. Sakura seemed to be laughing, Hinata sees at what as Naruto turns his head. Almost the whole left side of his face is covered in a bruise, the darkest spot on his cheek bone radiating out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata jogs the now short distance between them. "What happened?" She reaches up to lightly run her finger tips across his face.

"That dick." He hitches his thumb towards Sasuke. "decided I didn't need to come home last night and put me in a genjutsu to sleep. As I was standing, I fell on a damn rock."

Before she realizes a soft giggle passes through her lips, quickly she covers them with her hands.

"Not you too." Naruto groans.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Just picturing you falling but with the peaceful look of a sleep genjutsu on your face is kind of funny." She looks up at Naruto sour face. "Oh, well, maybe not that funny."

"Come on idiot we have a report to make." Sasuke calls, impatiently waiting.

Sorry for the lack of romance in this one, it'll pick back up in the next!


	11. Chapter 11

**January 8** **th**

"I figured you'd be up here." Naruto manages over the sound of the wind howling around them.

Sasuke turns, giving a slight nod, before facing the village again. Naruto had found him atop one of the tallest buildings in the village.

"Are you planning on leaving again?" Naruto asks gripping the railing tight in front of him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Sasukes voice is cold.

"I know what you're doing Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei told me about your missions." Naruto turns to look at him.

"Then I guess you have your answer then."

"You just up and leave everyone who's ever cared about you with no knowing of when you'll be back." Naruto pauses reading Sasukes face, his annoyance turning to a slight concern for a moment. "You're a fucking dick Sasuke and I don't see what Sakura sees in you but honestly some people could probably say the same to Hinata about me. But I don't leave her, I didn't up and leave everyone with shit got hard."

"You don't know what you're talking about Naruto." Anger flashes in his one visible eye.

"I do though, ya know. Sakura is like family and she at least deserves an explanation to what you're doing."

Sasuke faces hardens as he turns his body away from Naruto focusing on the buildings in the distance.

"If one ounce you cares about her, if you want whatever happened in your room the other night to happen again." Naruto pauses to give Sasuke a knowing look. "Give Sakura whatever explanation you need to for why your gone, but she just needs something. I get what you're doing, helping prevent another war and all, ya know."

"I'll consider it." Sasuke briefly turns back to face Naruto before his site settles back, traffic spilling out of the hospital, bright pink hair bobbing through the crowd.

"Iruka-sensei asked me to stop by the academy today to talk about some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow at the Hokages office before you leave." Naruto pauses looking at his sullen friend over his shoulder as he makes his way towards the door.

Sasuke scans the crowd once more looking for Sakura, she had stopped, chatting with another girl whose back was to him, her long blue hair reaching her waist.

 _I hate when he's right._ Sasuke thinks to himself as Naruto comes into sight causally draping his arm over Hinatas shoulder as the group make their way towards the academy.

"What exactly did you volunteer me for?" Sakura questions Naruto as the academy comes into sight

"Iruka-sensei just wants us to talk to the class that's about to graduate, ya know. Make it not so scary for them, you remember how much graduation exams sucked."

"Maybe for you." Sakura jokingly jabs Naruto in the ribs. "What are you going to talk to them about?" She asks.

"Oh good, I was worried you two wouldn't make it on time." Iruka interrupts before Naruto has a chance to answer "Come, this way the class is waiting at the training grounds. Hinata you're more than welcome to join us." Iruka smiles at her as they walk swards the grounds.

"Yeah stay and hear me talk!" Naruto stops, turning to look at Hinata.

 _He didn't shave this morning._ Hinata takes in the roughness of his cheek that paired with his fading black eye.

"You look like you haven't been home in a week." Hinata reaches to touch his cheek, stopping herself.

"I kinda haven't, ya know." Naruto, not caring about the pair of onlookers takes her hand in his.

"You were home last night, you should have shaved."

"I didn't get to bed until late, so I didn't wake up early." Naruto takes a step closer, lowering his voice.

"Oh…" A blush forms on Hinatas cheeks at the memory of their night.

Narutos eyes meet hers, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A loud cough coming from down the hall interrupts their gaze.

"Come on you two!" Sakura yells, while Iruka looks at the floor rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want me to go first Sakura-chan?" Naruto questions stepping onto the grass.

"Why not." Sakura makes herself comfortable on the bench next to Hinata.

"They're here for him you know." Sakura states pointing at the crowd of mostly females standing on the outskirts of the training grounds.

"Hhhmmpp." Hinata makes a displeased noise looking at the women point at Naruto.

"So, one of a ninjas most essential skills is nature transformation." Naruto starts, looking at the students sitting on the grass in front of him. "Now this takes a pretty advanced amount of chakra control so for some of you it might be a little too early, but don't worry I bet all of you will get there some day."

"Naruto-senpai?" A girl raises her hand.

"Yes?" Naruto pauses.

"What exactly can you transform?" She asks.

"Great question!" Naruto replies.

"He's actually kinda good at this." Sasuke whispers quietly

"He practices." Hinata whispers. "He. told me that if he can make class fun for the students that hate it at least for one day it would be worth it."

Their attention turns back to Naruto as he finishes explaining the different natures to the students.

"Senpai?" The same girl raises her hand once again. "What nature do you have?"

"Wind." Naruto smiles down at the girl. "So can someone tell me what they think I may be weak or strong against?"

"Well fire of course." A boy answers from the back row. "Wind feeds fire, but I'm not sure what wind could take out."

"Lightning." Naruto states. "Wind acts as a natural suppressor to lightning. But enough of that. I brought some special paper with me today, it's called litmus paper." Naruto holds the paper up for the class to see.

"And what you do is run a small amount of chakra through it like and it'll have a different reaction depending on what element you have in your chakra." Naruto holds a piece between his fingers, showing the class as it rips in two. "Now if it does this that's wind. Fire will turn it to ash, lightning will wrinkle it, earth will turn it to dirt, and water will make it damp." Naruto passes the paper to the students.

"Now don't get discouraged if it doesn't happen for you right away, just focus on channeling your chakra through the paper." Naruto smiles at the class. "Any questions?"

"Senpai?" A woman that had been standing with the crowd watching Naruto steps forward. "Would you like to get lunch with me? I mean after class of course."

"Uuumm, well…" He turns to look at Hinata. She's standing a sour expression on her face, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"You had lunch with her just the other day." The woman states, motioning to Hinata.

 _That's right, she's one of the girls from the dinner that wanted me to eat with them the other day._ Naruto thinks to herself.

 _ **Now don't tell me these are the sort of situations I'll have to deal with, with you now that the war is over and we're moving into an era of peace. I may just die of boredom.**_ Kuramas voice sounds in side Narutos head, he can almost feel the giant fox rolling his eyes.

 _I thought you had no interest in my love life Kurama?_ Naruto questions, answered only by a soft chuckle.

"Just go up there, assert yourself as his girlfriend. Girls like her are relentless Hinata, they won't stop." Sakura whispers in a rushed voice giving the girl next to her a slight shove.

"Naruto!" Hinata calls, walking up taking his hand in her own. "Let's go get some ramen, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." She smiles up at him, giving his hand a light squeeze.

The woman looks at Naruto, then at their linked hands.

"Oh, um, well sorry." She manages making her way back to the group as Sakura beings to speak to them about the importance of medicine.

"This could be awhile, ya know. When Sakura starts talking about medicine she really gets going why don't we go grab that food."

"Why don't we just go back to your place, I'm actually not that hungry." Hinata meets Narutos ocean blue eyes, a soft spark glowing in hers.

"Was last night not enough for you?" Naruto questions, in a hushed voice. "Not that I'm complaining." He covers quickly.

"Well if I recall you did a majority of the work." Hinata replies in the same hushed tone.

"Huh?" Naruto asks.

"Well you didn't uuummm…" Hinata looks up at Naruto as they walk towards his house, biting her lip hoping he would get her point.

 _This is not something I really want to discuss in public._ She thinks to herself.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaims loud enough for the others walking by them to turn their heads. "Hinata you don't have to." He starts.

"But I want to." Hinata replies making her way up his front porch steps. "Isn't that how relationships kinda work? You make me um happy." She shoots him a coy smile as the door opens. "And I make you happy."

Aaaahhh and a cliff hanger :) I'll have a next chapter up before over a mouth this time. As a guest review put it I am "promising goodies (wink wink) ;)" in the next chapter. I just feel like the next plot point needs to be kept together in one chapter. Again, thank you for reading and being patient with my updating, and as always reviews are very much apricate!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

 **January 8** **th**

"But I thought you wanted to wait until we got married?" Naruto questions as Hinata lightly pulls his hand leading him up the stairs.

"Well yes," She looks back over her shoulder at him "but I did a little bit of reading of my own while you were gone." Referencing the skills Naruto had picked up on from his old sensei's books. "And there's something I wanted to try."

 _Please let it be what I think it is…please let her have read that book._ Naruto sits down on his bed patting next to him for her to sit. _Please please please let it be the thing with her mouth._

"So…" Hinata trails off, standing between his slightly open legs instead of sitting, unzipping his jacket and pushing it from his shoulders. "You just have to tell me if you think this is weird, alright?" She pushes the jacket from his shoulders, moving to kneel on either side of his leg their faces now level.

"You've gotten bolder." Naruto smirks at the girl in his lap. "Just two months ago you couldn't talk to me without stuttering, ya know." He twirls the end of her hair between his fingers.

"Well my love." She grabs the hem of his shirt. "I suppose having the man you've loved for years finally get his shit," she pauses to look at the shocked expression on his face "together, and tell you how he feels might make a woman bold. Oh, and there is that whole I've seen you naked thing. Now be quiet, I'd like to get you there again." Hinata drags his shirt over his head.

Without wasting another moment Hinata begins kissing along his neck, dragging her tongue up to the pulse point feeling it quicken under her mouth before gently biting down. Continuing upwards Hinata reaches his ear, rounding the outer shell before giving the lobe a soft nibble.

"Now, Naruto." She purrs. "I know how much you love to talk, so why don't you use this time to tell me what you like." Her finger tips trailing down his naked chest before disappearing into his pants, finding him half hard already.

"Hhhhmmm…this just won't do." Hinata seems to talk to herself, as she slides off his lap, sinking to her knees.

 _God, he isn't saying anything, I hope he doesn't think I sound like an idiot. In the book the man seemed to really like it when the woman talked to him like this._

"Yeah, yeah that's good." Narutos soft voice drags Hinata out of her thoughts, looking up she sees that his eyes lightly closed and a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Hinata pulls at his pants, as if on que Naruto lifts his hips giving way allowing them to fall to the floor.

 _He looks so content, so happy._ She thinks leaning forward Hinata begins kissing the inside of Narutos thigh, while her hand continues to rub up and down his cock until it becomes fully hard.

 _Well here goes nothing._ She thinks placing a light kiss on the tip, taking a moment to look up at him, his expression the same. _Hhhhmmmm maybe if I…_ she thinks before lightly tracing the tip with her tongue like she had his ear.

"Hinata." Naruto praises, his mouth falling open slightly, while one hand grips the bedding the other gently runs through her hair.

 _Good, good. Now gently_. Hinata reminds herself as she slowly takes him in her mouth. _I wonder how much I can fit._ She thinks, taking more of him into her mouth, reaching about halfway before an uncomfortable sensation starts in her throat.

"God Hinata…just like that." Naruto moans from above her, as she hollows her cheeks swirling tongue around his length.

Moving her head up and down Hinata begins to suck harder paying special attention to the tip, licking around the head and slowly across the top each time she reached it. Without thinking her teeth lightly scrape across his length. Looking up Hinata Naruto biting his lower lip, his eyes clenched shut. She would think he was in pain if it wasn't for the soft moans coming from between his lips.

 _Well okay then, I'd say he likes it._ She thinks increasing her pace, moving him in and out of her mouth while working her tongue along the underside. Rubbing her tongue up and down his length while making short shallow trust with her mouth. _I wonder if I…._ She questions herself, taking one hand off to reach under gripping the part of his cock her mouth was unable to reach stroking it slowly up and down in time me her sucks.

"Hinata just keep doing that, just a bit more I'm almost there." Narutos voice sounds again from above, his voice straining as his grip on her hair tightens. His hips raising off the bed meeting her lips thrust for thrust. "Fuck fuck fuck." Narutos voice raspy has a shot of hot liquid hits the back of Hinatas throat.

Unsure of what to do Hinata pulls her mouth off his cock, it gives way with a slight pop resting against his thigh, as she swallows the salty liquid in her mouth as the woman in the book had done.

"So?" Hinata asks her lover as she stands, the shyness Naruto was accustomed with coming from her making a reappearance in her voice.

"Com here." Naruto beckons for her as he pulls his pants up. "How did I get so damn lucky?" He questions as she tucks her head under his chin and his arms wrap around pulling her close. "Thank you." Naruto kisses the top of her head, scooting backwards, moving down kissing down her face as he goes.

"Okay, no, this needs to change." Hinata grabs his face lightly between her hands. "It's scratchy and not nearly as much fun to kiss." Moving her fingers across the stubble.

"Oh, this you mean this is bothering you." Naruto rubs his cheek against hers. "Or is it more something like this?" His fingers make quick work finding way under her shirt tickling the soft skin below.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun! Please!" Hinata manages between her laughs.

"What?" He pauses, giving her a large grin. "I thought cuddling was mandatory after something like this, ya know." His grin growing larger knowing full and well what he did.

"Yes, yes." She smiles almost as wide as him. "But, I'd prefer to cuddle my non-prickly boyfriend." Standing she pulls Naruto with her towards the bathroom. "Stand." Hinata points to the spot in front of his sink.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto winks at her as Hinata begins to riffle through his bathroom cabinet, finding his shaving lotion and razor.

"Hinata, I can do this myself, ya know." He interrupts as she smears the lotion across his face.

"Come on me let me have my fun." Hinatas soft smile reflecting in her eyes

"As long as you're happy I guess, ya know." Matching her smile

 _I always knew he was more concerned about those around him, but I never thought those feelings would transfer to me._ Hinata thinks to herself slowly dragging the razor across his skin, rinsing it in the sink as a nock sounds from the front door.

"Naruto?" The sound of the door coming slightly open and Sakuras voice sound from the front hall.

"Yeah, we're upstairs come on up." He hollers back. "Just keep going its just Sakura."

Her footsteps are heard coming up the stairs.

"Oh…uuumm sorry." Sakura pauses at the bathroom door at the sight before her. Hinata perched on the sink holding a razor to his cheek, Naruto standing shirtless between her legs.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asks, looking away from his girlfriend whose face is turning a slight shade of red due to their proximity, and the way her legs were holding him in place.

"I just came to tell you that Sasuke decided to head out early, he's already spoke with Kakashi-sensei. He'll be at the front gate here soon if you'd like to say goodbye."

 **Hours Later**

"Keep in touch, and let us know if you need some more help, ya know." Naruto steps forward offering his hand in the sign of peace to his friend.

"Will do." Sasuke meets his hand.

"See ya." Naruto waves over his shoulder, walking back into the village.

"So…uuummm…. Sasuke. I guess this is goodbye." Tears start to well in Sakuras eyes. "I'll see you soon I hope." She turns, not wanting him to see her cry. "Maybe then you'll be a man and actually talk to me about what happened." Bitterness leaching its way into her words.

"I'm only going to say this once so just stop and listen." Sakuras eyes widen in shock as he turns back towards her.

"I stand by what I said the last time I left my sins have nothing to do with you. This whole time I've been out there searching my soul, finding my way, atoning for all the wrong that I've done. And even though I've finished that there are still things that need to be done." He pauses, watching the tears form in her green eyes. "Things for the safety of this village and its future, it's all I can do there's nothing for me to help here…."

"But I need help, I need you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura interrupts, reaching out grasping his hand, for once he doesn't pull away. "The other night, was amazing, don't you want that again?" She questions.

"You are the strongest woman I know Sakura, you don't need me." Giving her a stern look before she can interrupt again. "You don't need me to be by your side to survive, I know you just need to know this." Pulling on her hand Sakura finds herself with her head resting against his chest. "I will always come back to you. No matter it be over the course of months or years you are the one I'll come back to."

"This is so like you Sasuke, think you can feed me some sweet line and leave me. You took my virginity, this time it's going to take more than that." Her eyes go sharp, anger replacing the sadness.

 _He thinks we can just skirt around the fact that we had sex and leave. Well I'll be damned if that happens!_ Sakuras inner dialog yells, lighting a fire in her soul.

"Cause all you do is fucking leave, it's all you know how to do!" She slams her fist into his chest as the tears begin go fall again. "You bastard! You promised last time you'd come back, but it was two years Sasuke, two long years! I had other options, I had other men want me!" She screams, turning to leave.

"Hhhmmm." He chuckles, grabbing her wrist pulling her back into him. The look he was giving her struck fear into her heart, she had seen that look before. The look, he had before he killed someone on the battlefield, pure anger.

"If I had the option, if this village was safe, if I was different man. I would stay with you. Actually, make love to you. I would do that every night if I stayed! Give you what you deserve instead of the hurried lust filled fuck I gave you the other night!" It doesn't happen often, but his voices matches her loud tone.

"You think I just had sex with you for fun? You think I'm that sort of man Sakura?!" The grip on her wrist tightens. "You really think after all these years, after all the shit I put you through I would have sex with you just for fun? You're an idiot if you think that Sakura."

"Sasuke…" Sakura lets out a sob as he wraps his one arm around her. "Please just let me go…" Her whole sentence unheard through her tears.

"No." Lowering his voice, he pulls her further away from the gaits. "I'm sorry the other night wasn't great, being with you in that manner was hard for me. Love doesn't come easy for me alright."

"It was great though, it was everything. To wake up next to, in your shirt is all I need, please." Her plea this time meaning for him to stay.

"Sakura." Sasuke wipes her cheeks taking a step back. "Don't make this harder for me then it already is." Giving her a look she knows to well, the look he gives when he hates talking.

"I just need to hear it, just say it one-time Sasuke and I'll let you go. I said it so many times that night, but you never did. Please I'll wonder everyday about where you are and what you're doing but I won't worry, I won't be sad that you're gone." She looks back up at him with pleading eyes.

"Haruno Sakura." He says with a sigh, the soft grin he only gives to her covering his face. "I love you. We'll finish this conversation when I get back, I promise"

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun I'll miss you." Standing on her tip toes aiming to kiss his cheek, unexpectedly he turns his head. Their lips meet, his softly parting under hers, gently running her tongue over his as her hands tangle themselves in his hair.

"Damn it Sakura." His had gently running his hand across her cheek. "I'll be back soon I promise. Get an apartment, what I want to do to you is far to loud for your parents' place." He smirks, falling backwards into the portal she hadn't even realized he had opened.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all who are still reading, truly from the bottom of my heart I appreciate it! xoxo

Slight M rating will apply.

 **February 1** **st**

The warm water from the bath made small waves against Hinatas breast, the steam swirling around doing its best to fight against the cold winds outside. The soft flurries of snow lightly fluttering against the small windows lining the top of the room.

 _I wonder if it snows in the desert?_ Hinata thought of her upcoming trip, thinking of how in a days' time the snow drifts that blanketed her village would be replaced by sand. Lord Gaara had requested her presences in the sand. Her father had explained the Lords over the other hidden lands had become curious of the power of the byakugan, and the on goings of the moon. _I wonder when he'll be back though._ Her thoughts shift to Naruto, who had been on a mission since mid-January.

"So, Sakura are you ever going to fill us in on what happened on that mission?" Ino references to when the three had gone to Orochimarus old hide out. "Don't kill him, but Naruto may have let it slip to Shikamaru that you and Sasuke slept in the same room."

"That idiot," Sakura mumbles looking down at the water "it was nothing, we just slept."

"Ah, come on I know you better than that, that blush said he at least kissed you!" Ino jokes with her best friend.

"Yeah Sakura, fill us in it can't just be Hinata that's getting any action around here that would just be weird." Tenten chimes in.

"It was nothing really, guys, he'll be so upset if he finds out I was bragging about him in some bath house." Sakura bites her bottom lip.

"Coooome one forehead, we haven't had anything new to gossip about since Naruto basically told everyone they were fucking at her birthday party." She smiles at Hinata across the tub, as her face goes red.

"If a word of this ever gets back to him, I'll kill you all." She looks around as the three girls nod. "We had sex alright." Sakuras is interrupted by Inos excited shriek.

"Oh, my Gods! Please tell me it was amazing and that he was huge and that he's coming back to the village and the reason you got your apartment was, so you guys could make loads of little babies"

"It was perfect." Sakura smiles relieved she finally told her friends, that she could finally talk about how in love she truly was. "I don't really have anything to compare him too, but I was sore for days, it happened so quick it wasn't really you're loving first time you'd think of." Her face falls slightly. "But he did promise he'd be back soon, so yeah that's why I moved."

 _So, everyone thinks we're having sex_ Hinata thinks to herself, her mind going a mile a minute at the thought of Sakura being sore for days after wards. _Is that what I have to look forward too? A short non-romantic painful experiences?_

"You know." Ino lightly splashes the water at Hinata drawing her from her trance. "Shikamaru's made this trip countless times so you shouldn't worry about that," She turns her glance to Sakura, the pair share a knowing look "but he's also told me about the rooms he's stayed in, very spacious with a large bed I bet you could swing it to share with Naruto seeing as you two haven't seen each other in a while." The blond winks at the blue haired girl across from her.

"Oh…uuummm…we aren't well we aren't doing anything like that." Hinata replies, a light blush visible even with the heat from the bath. "What I meant was we're waiting for, well marriage." Hinata starts as she sinks lower into the water searching for the right word, as Ino interrupts.

"You got the most impulsive, unpredictable ninja to agree to wait till marriage for sex?! I thought with what he said at the party you two would have already done it."

"I mean, we've done some stuff, mostly kissing" Hinata skirting the details as to where exactly her mouth has been as the blond squeals once again.

"I need details, Sai is such a gentleman I guess you could say, he hasn't tried anything."

"Eeehhh…." Hinata pauses, "What do you mean by details?"

"Oh, come on!" Ino splashes her again. "Narutos well" She shrugs "Naruto, thinking that he'd be any good at anything in the bedroom is just kinda mind blowing. I figured their," motioning to Sakura, "first time would be rushed cause that's been building up for years in the most tense way."

"Okay then! As much as I'd like to stick around, hearing about Narutos sex life is low on my list. Tenten are you staying?" Sakura asks.

"Eh, my love life is pretty lacking at the moment." Tenten replies as she turns around to see Sakura walk to the shallow end and into the dressing room.

"Hinata, don't worry, I saw the look on your face earlier. Sasuke and I well we had a lot of pent up anger for each other, so I guess that could have been why it was rough. You have nothing to worry about, Naruto has nothing but love for you." She smiles, pulling the curation open stepping away from the group.

"Come on Hinata we're all friends here, it's not like we're going to run off and tell Naruto you were talking about his dick size in the bath." Ino kids, taking a moment to gage her reaction, at the mention of her boyfriends' private area Hinatas face noticeably goes from pink to red. "Oooohh!" Ino giggles, "With that response I'm betting it's big, what do you think Tenten?"

"Well he is the village hero." Tenten, a sly smile coming to her lips.

"Hinata does seem a bit embarrassed though, maybe it's a little on the small side." Ino hoping that her joking around would get the shy girl to talk.

"Now that would be a shame, poor Hinata here waits all these years, get's Naruto in the bedroom and he's got a small dick." Tenten realizing Inos plan joins in.

"If it was us," Ino motions between herself and Tenten, "we'd think about possibly leaving, but our Hinata here has the heart of gold so I'm guessing she can make it work." They turn

"I mean I can't really fit my hand around it." Hinata mumbles, the water partially obscuring her words.

"What was that Hinata?" The smirk never leaving Inos face.

"It's big enough I can't really fit my hand around it." Hinata speaks so quickly the girls hardly catch the words.

"Oh, so you have seen it."

"Yes." Hinata says firmly, pulling herself from the bath water. "What Naruto-kun and I do behind closed doors is our business, however from what I can tell he is quite good at it."

 **February 2** **nd**

"Now I understand that this is such short notices." Kakashi finishes explaining the mission at hand to the three ninjas in front of him. "But when Lord Gaara approached me on the matter your father, Hinata insisted it be taken care of in a timely matter, so please go and represent this village proudly."

"Thank you for the information Lord Six, I look forward to guiding Lady Hinata on this mission" Ko of the Hyuga clan bows slightly to take his leave

"Oh, and Hinata one more thing." Kakashi stops her as she goes. "Naruto," pausing as Hinatas face lights up "was going to be back in the village while you were but seeing as he was a key part in the mission I've arranged for him to meet your group in the Sand."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" The young girl smiles widens across her face, turning to Ko who's chuckling while lightly shaking his head.

 **February 3** **res**

The desert seemed endless, the soft sand could be seen drifting slowly in the light from the sun fading at the horizon.

"It may be cold now but traveling in the middle of the day would have been a drag even in winter." Shikamaru references Hinata slight shiver as they make their way into the building before them.

"Welcome." Gaara opens his arms to the new guest.

"Lord Kazekage," Ko bows his head in Gaaras direction. "thank you for having us."

Hinatas eyes travel to the man standing just behind the Lord of the Sand. Dressed in his mission gear, the Leaf headband across his for head, a smile covering his face as his blue eyes meet her lavender. _How do I always forget how handsome he is in his mission gear?_ She thinks to herself, a light blush comes to Hinatas cheeks as she swiftly looks down at the floor, hearing Naruto give a small laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine." The Kazekage replies, turning to look at the ninja behind him then back at the pretty blue haired girl who had just arrived. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice. Now this must be the reason we're here." Gaara turning his attention towards Hinata. "Hyuga Hinata, thank you for appeasing my request, understanding and preventing the destruction of this world is a top priority of ours."

"Lord." Hinata mimicking Kos actions. "Anything I can do to help bring our nations peace." She bows her head deeper.

"Now my questions can wait till morning, you've traveled a long way my sister here." Motioning towards the scowling blond behind him. "Will show you to your rooms." Gaara turns to leave.

"Temari." Shikamaru greets the older woman, a rare smile heard in his voice.

"Shikamaru." Her eyes shining as they meet his, giving him a sly smile turning on her heel making her way down the hall.

"Naruto." Hinata barely get's the word out before her feet leave the ground. His arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I missed you, ya know." He says quietly, hoping the others in the room don't hear, letting her go.

"Well now that that's out of the way follow me." An actual soft smile pulls at the corners of Temaris lips at the couples' actions. Making their way down a few twisting hallways they find themselves surround by a series of doors. "Now these rooms are for the two of you," motioning to Hinata and Ko, "and Shika you know your normal room." She motions to her left. "Now there is a kitchen right down this hall." Temari continues to walk down the hall, leaving the four in her wake, assuming they'll follow.

"Hhhhmmm food does sound good." Naruto rubs his stomach following. "Doesn't it Shika?" Raising his eyebrow at him.

"Whatever." Knocking his shoulder against Narutos as he passes.

"I think I'll unpack and grab something later." Ko turns to the door she had pointed too.

"Okay, so we mostly have left overs, with it being past dinner." Temari starts as the now three walk into the kitchen, pulling the handle opening the refrigerator in front of her. "Please, help yourself."

"I'm not sure what this is but it sure is good." Naruto lifts noodles into his mouth taking a second to chew.

"It's a Suna specialty, the noodles are marinated for days in a special sauce before being mixed in with whatever meat is available." Temari replies.

"Available?" Naruto questions.

"Well it is the desert." She says, smirking throwing a sideways glace at Shikamaru. As Narutos face turns sour.

"She's kidding, it's chicken." The sullen ninja gives a rare laugh.

"You're no fun." Temari glares across the table, as she clears the dishes.

"Ready?" Hinata questions the blond next to her, motioning towards the door.

Naruto nods in return reaching for her hand, the pair make their way back to the rooms they were shown earlier.

"Now given their actions earlier I shouldn't have to ask but Narutos a weird guy, so are they?" Temari questions, her eyes following their linked hands.

"Yep, kind of sickening." Shikamaru responds, taking the time to reach over tracing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Pausing outside the door Hinata turns to look at Naruto his expression questioning. Reminding her of back in the academy when he would have a question but didn't want to ask it in fear of being laughed at.

"Hinata…" Naruto trails, watching her twirl hair around finger.

 _Why does he make me feel this way, why after spending over a month with him and he still makes my stomach tie up in knots? Maybe because you haven't seen him in a month, maybe because he's the best man I've ever known._ Hinata thinks to herself

"Yes?" Hinata turns, as he reaches out taking her hand holding it in his.

"I missed you, ya know." His ocean blue eyes moving up and down her body.

"You said that already." She mumbles suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh, yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" Naruto rubs the back of his neck as he looks down at his girlfriend, turning to head to his room.

 _We're in public, not only public._ Naruto thinks. _We're guest here, and no one knows who's gonna pop around the corner or Ko could come out of my room and kill me for groping Hinata in the hallway._

"Hey…" Hinata stops him grabbing his hand, looking over her shoulder down the hallway she pulls him close wrapping her arms around Narutos neck.

"I missed you too." Pulling his face down to her their lips meet. After a month of missing one another this kiss feels like their first. Narutos lips softly form to hers as he pulls her in closer, letting his tongue graze the across her soft lips.

Their lips break for a moment as he kisses down the side of her face, nipping her neck, before moving back up.

"You just wait till I get you back to the Leaf…back to my bed." Naruto mumbles against her skin, reclaiming her lips with his.

"Lady Hinata, you really should come…" Ko stops as he sees the couple in the hall before him. Hinatas arms wrapped around Narutos neck, his bandaged hand holding the back of her head securing it in place, while his other hand rested just above her backside pulling her shirt up exposing her waist for whoever made the mistake of stepping into the hall.

The couple break apart at the sound of his voice.

"Ko!" Hinata starts, stopping as he raises his hand.

"Goodnight Uzumaki, you will see Lady Hinata in the morning." Dropping his hand, he moves to pull open Hinatas door, grabbing her shoulder and escorting her inside.

"Really Ko?" Hinata questions, an anger he had only seen from her on a rare occasion radiating from her body. "I haven't seen him in almost a month and you pull the over protective act again?! It's not like how it was when I was young, I apricate you and all you have done for me but…" Cut off once again by his hand, a signal Hinata learned at a young age that when given; even by a member of the branch family; she was meant to be silent.

"Lady Hinata your father almost canceled this mission when I told him Naruto would be here too, with knowing the two of you would be practically unsupervised. If I bring you home pregnant by that boy your father will kill me." Ko starts in, keeping his voice low not to be heard through the walls.

"That boy happens to be working his ass off to prove to the council that he's worthy of me, stop and think why I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month. It is not out of choice he's been taking every mission Kakashi-sensei throws at him so that he can be ready if and when he decides to retire. And do you really think that little of me that I would just become pregnant on a whim?" She questions crossing her arms, glairing.

"No, Lady Hinata and I do apologize for saying that by he is a boy and boys are not level headed at this age."

"Well, I'll have you know he's promised me to wait till we're married, and it would be my choice not his I could go to him right now if I wanted to. Now that I think about it I might just do that. So, if you don't mind I would like to go to shower and would apricate if none of this was reported back to my father." Hinata turns on her heal, to walk through the door in the room praying it's the shower.

Leaning against the door Hinata places her hand against her chest feeling her heart race at an alarming pace. _I've never spoken to anyone like that, let alone someone from my own clan_. She thinks, walking over to turn on the shower. _I really should apologize to him in the morning, Ko was just trying to look out for me and make sure I wasn't taken advantage of….but it's just Naruto._ Her thoughts drift to her boyfriend as she steps into the hot shower.

 _I hope what he said out there means he's coming home, and not off to another land after we're done here._ Soap and hands, she begins to clean herself, hands feeling oddly out of place not being what she wants. _I didn't realize how much I missed his touch until he kissed me._ She thinks, fingertips skimming over her nipples, hardening at the thought if it being his hands instead. _I bet Kos still awake, possibly outside my door insuring that I stay here…_ Absentmindedly begins to twist her nipple, the heat that she had grown familiar with between her legs from Narutos touches begins.

 _I wonder what he would think if I told him I touched myself while thinking of him._ Hinatas opposite hand travels lower, fingers running through the soft curls covering the sensitive spot between her legs. _I should tell him, right before the meeting tomorrow…watch him squirm for what he said to me in the hallway, giving me these feelings and not dragging me into his room first._ Light fingers begin rubbing her clit, leaning against the wall as images of Naruto form in her mind. _Shirtless, just his boxers, the dark blue ones that match his eyes. His hands replacing mine._ While her hand being to small to hold her whole breast Narutos large hand in her mind was squeezing and pinching her nipple hard just the way she liked it, while his mouth traveled down taking the other between his lips.

The hand below moved faster. _Oooohh Naruto please, just like that._ She thought, eyes drifting shut as her fingers entered her wet pussy, the heal of her hand rubbing against the most sensitive area. _Please, please don't stop I'm so close just yes right there._ Pinching her nipple hard, Hinata moves both hands to between her legs, allowing her fingers to go deeper and give clit the attention that it needs.

In her mind Naruto had knelt on the floor in front of her, she raises her leg onto the side of the tub for a better angle, in her thoughts he's put it over his shoulder. His talent tongue makes contact with her clit, soft lips enclose the sensitive bud, as his fingers pump in and out his hand becoming covered in her feminine juices. She begins to feel her inner wall tightening around her fingers _God Naruto, yes please, yeeeees…oooh yes, I love you._ She thinks as she cums, sliding down the wall slightly.

Pulling herself up, satisfied, the corners of her mouth forming a small smile as she finishes her shower. Laying in the soft bed, thoughts of what it would be like having Naruto next to her run through her mind.

 **February 4** **th**

"Good morning, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ko." Hinata greets the three men as they step into the hallway.

"I'll show you guys the way to the meeting room." Shikamaru yawns, rubbing his eyes as he walks down the hall.

Allowing for some space to form between the two men, Hinata grabs Narutos hand.

"Did you sleep well?" She questions.

"Not particularly, I kept thinking of this girl who was just down the hall." He flashes her a cheeky grin.

"Well I slept great!" Hinata starts, seeing a set of heavy doors come into view. "I took a nice shower," lowering her voice, pausing to turn her body towards Naruto, "I pleasured myself there while I thought of you." She says, her face not matching the words, a sweet smile any onlooker would mistake their conversation as a simple exchange of morning pleasantries, while Narutos jaw dropped, Hinata bends over to pretend to straighten her shoe as Ko and Shikamaru turn around.

"Come on you two, let's get this over with so we can go home. We just need to explain the moon mission to Gaara and assure him that it'll no longer be a problem. Naruto can you try not to look like a gabbing idiot I know it's hard for you this early in the morning." Shikamarus voice is flat, annoyed, as he pushes the large doors open. The table before them already filled.

Again, thank you for your support and patience! The next chapter is going to be a very lemony Valentine's Day special!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! A few housekeeping items:

I've received a fair amount of request for a post on what happened between Sakura and Sasuke on the mission…that'll be up in the near future.

There have also been some questions as to when this story will end, and don't worry I plan on going past the wedding.

Just a forewarning, Narutos thoughts may be a tad vulgar for some but just remember he's a 19-year-old guy so let's cut him some slack.

Lastly, I realized that when I posted the changes that I put up chapter six twice instead of chapter five. So, if your first time reading this was when chapter thirteen was posted I've fixed that!

* * *

 **February 14th**

"Hhhmm." Naruto reaches for the card tucked into the folds of the fabric, while his other hand wipes away the sweat from his brow. The gift wrapped in the purple cloth he had grown familiar with over the past two years Hinata had gifted him friend candy over the past two years. "I didn't even see her leave it." Running over the past hour or so he had spent with Konohamaru at the training grounds.

 _She's always given me my candy in person._ Naruto thinks back to the two years after the war. Visons of Hinata blushing while she hands over package, followed by a quiet _"Happy Valentines Day Naruto-kun."_

 **Happy Valentine's Day, my dear!**

Scrawled in Hinatas elegant script, while below a smaller message, that seemed to have been written at the last minute.

 **I meant to give this to you in person, but you seemed a bit busy when I stopped by. There's a special surprise waiting for you at home! It…and myself…might get cold, so don't be too late.**

 **Love Hinata**

Narutos smile turns into a smirk, thinking of his shy girlfriend writing what in her mind would be considered a dirty note. While she had become bold in the bedroom, outside Naruto still noticed light pink her cheeks turned when he wrapped his arm around her in public, or how her stutter came back in the smallest way when he kissed her goodbye before a mission.

"What are you smirking at." Konohamaru comes from behind, snatching the note from his hand, reading before Naruto can grab it back.

"Ugh, I do not need to think about you and Hinata having sex, well maybe just you Hinatas not bad at all." The younger man jokes as he passes the note back.

"Don't take my shit, you nosey brat." Naruto shoots him a cheeky smile, smacking him lightly across the back of his head before leaping the fence containing the training grounds and taking off towards his house.

"Have a fun fucking your girlfriend!" Konohamaru yells after him, causing the pair of older women to turn, shocked looks covering their faces.

 _Aaaahhh I hope they didn't recognize Nii-chan that might get him in a bit of trouble with her dad._ Konohamaru thinks, rubbing the back of his neck before heading home.

The buildings seem to blur past Naruto as he makes his way through the village, his mind concentrating on his 'special surprise'.

 _I wonder if she's naked on my bed…Gods I hope she's naked on my bed…or in the kitchen…well anywhere really. This could be like one of Pervy Sages books, I get home and there's a girl waiting to seduce me._ Naruto bites his lip, rounding the last corner his house coming into view. W _e should try to top the last week when we got back from the Sand._ Thoughts of Hinata pushed up against his shower wall, Naruto on his knees before her cloud his vision, the water dripping down her body.

"Hinata?" Naruto questions, noting her shoes by the front door, a soft floral smell meets his nose.

"I'm upstairs Naruto." Hinatas voice comes from above, Naruto notes a slight nervous tone she tries to hide

Taking the stairs two at a time Naruto make his way to his bedroom. He hardly recognized the room when he opened the door. Candles dotted the flat surfaces, while Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"Bathroom!" Hinatas voice come from half open door on his right.

Pushing the door open, Naruto is greeted by the sight he had been hoping for on his way home. The candles continued onto the sink and around the room. Hinatas long legs, crossed at the ankle, propped on the side of the tub, her thighs disappearing into the water. Bubbles covered Narutos other favorite body parts.

"Won't you join me?" She asks turning her body towards him, crossing her arms over the edge of the tub. Narutos shirt hits the floor before Hinata takes a breath.

"Scoot up." Naruto smiles at his girlfriend as the bubbles pop around her, his pants joining the pile on the floor. Kicking them to the side, easing himself into the tub behind her. His legs settling on either side of hers, she leans against his chest. "Mmmm, I'm glad I wasn't late this is nice." Naruto settling his back on the wall

"So, how do you like your surprise?" Hinata asks, swirling the bubbles around them with her fingers.

"Hhhmm, I don't think like begins to cover it." Naruto pauses running his hands up and down her arms.

"I have one other planned for later." Hinata shifts her hips while Narutos hands tracing circles across her stomach.

"Are you included in my surprise?" He whispers, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

"Always." Hinata replies, Naruto leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Narutos right hand abandoning her stomach and moving upward rubbing the heal softly into her breast, a sigh comes from between Hinatas lips as she fully leans against Narutos.

"This is definitely better than the candy." She can almost feel his smirk on her neck before he gently bites down, while his hand continues to work her breast the other travels down. A loan finger moving slowly up and down just outside her lower lips.

"I figured you would apricate this more than some fancy dinner." Hinata whines, his hand leaving her lower body moving up, taking both breast in his hands. Naruto squeezes the large mounds together before sharply twisting Hinatas nipples, a squeal passes through her lips, her ass pressing into his hardening cock.

Narutos fingers working her nipples in just the right way making her squirm beneath him. She moans at the way his teeth nip across her neck. Narutos hand disappears back into the water, his fingers finding their goal. Not wasting any time Narutos fingers enter her, circling around her soft center, the heal of his hand presses into her clit.

Placing a loving kiss on the top of her head as his fingers continue their work below, his hand abandoning her breast to wrap around her waist holding Hinata firmly to his body. Pumping in and out Naruto begins to feel her pussy tighten around his finger.

"You know todays supposed to be about you?" Hinata questions, her head falling back against Narutos shoulder her eyes fluttering shut.

Withdrawing Hinata whines, opening her eyes looking up at him, Narutos skilled hand travel up her body. Tracing his fingers up her body, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, stopping only once he reaches her chest.

"And you should know by now that nothing turns me on more than watching you get off Hinata." Punctuating his sentence sharp twist of her nipples, Hinatas mouth falling open in a breathy moan. Not waiting for a responses his hand dips back below the water, thrusting two fingers inside of her.

"Gods!" Hinata cries out, her knuckles turning white, gripping the side of the tub. "Naruto…" He watches her teeth scrape over lower lip, his finger arching inside her stroking her tight walls. Twisting her nipple between his fingers, leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder. Fingers below slamming into her as he grinds the heal of his hand into the bud above giving it the attention Naruto knew was needed.

"Please, please, right there!" Hinatas hips move upward into Narutos hand, his fingers curve touching a soft spot deep within her center. Keeping his fingers there, Narutos hand leaves her breast joining the other under the water, fingers pressing into her clit. Naruto begins to feel her walls tighten around him, his teeth nip across her shoulder leaving red marks that would be later hidden by Hinatas shirt. Marks Hinata would see when she was alone and remind her of him. Drawing his fingers out to the tip, Naruto thrust back into her.

 _God, I wonder if this is what it'll be like to fuck her._ He thinks, his fingers continue gliding in and out of her wet folds, his other hand working her clit in circles. Hinatas moans making it hard to concentrate on the images in his mind of his cock sliding into her and not just his fingers. Drawn from his thoughts at the feeling of Hinatas nails dig into his thigh leaving small crescent shapes. Hinatas whole body seems to tighten, her eyes clenching shut, her mouth letting out a silent moan as her head falls to Narutos chest.

"Mmmmm." Hinata hums, her eyes fluttering open. Leaning forward allowing her to turn at the waist her lavender meet his blue.

 _Oh,_ Hinata ponders while she looks into her lovers eyes the dark blue sparked before her a look she had grown familiar with seeing. _Lust._ She thinks, turning her whole body to him, water splashing onto the ground the sizzle heard as it hits the candles below.

"So…" Hinata trails meeting Narutos eyes once again.

"Yeah." Naruto pulls her into his lap, her legs straddling his hips, their lips crashing together. Taking no time, Narutos tongue enters her mouth, to his surprise she begins to suck. Her nails scratching against his back. Narutos arms snake around her waist, hands landing on her round ass, giving a gentle squeeze Hinata squeals into Narutos mouth as she feels him begin to stand. Her hands gripping for purchase on his wet back.

"Hey!" Hinata exclaims, finding herself leaving the water, Naruto strong arms holding her body to his.

"Just hold on." Naruto meets her slightly panicked look with a smile, calming her nerves as he steps out of the tub. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. His cock brushing against her soft folds before settling on her thigh. Hinata watches Naruto closes his eyes, exhaling through his nose.

 _He's holding back._ Hinata thinks, _he wants sex but is waiting for me…_ She feels her heart swell in her chest

"I love you." Hinata mummers into his neck punctuating the words with a kiss, realizing the struggle he must be going through.

Naruto throws her on the bed in response, her body leaving wet spots in its wake.

"Sit up." He almost demands, motioning for her to scoot to the edge of the bed.

Realizing their proximity, Hinatas eyes level with his stomach, her mind catching up with what he was wanting from her.

"Oh." She says almost to herself, her hands coming to his hips pulling him close.

Hinata kisses the tip before laying wet kisses down Naruto length, his hands find their way to her hair, fingers working under the bun she had tied it up in. Hinata feeling his nails gently scrape across her scalp while she runs her tongue back to the tip, circling, Hinata takes him fully in her mouth. Before she could start moving Hinata realizes something that was different than the last time, Narutos hands pulled lightly at her hair, holding her head in place.

Narutos hips began to move forward, slowly pushing his cock into her hot mouth, Hinatas tongue running along the underside, taking him almost to the base before Naruto felt resistances. Looking up Hinatas eyes land on his face, Narutos eyes closed his mouth slightly opened, a moan passing through his lips as she sucks twirling her tongue around his length.

Feeling his hand move to the back of her head, holding it in place, Naruto begins to pull out to the tip just reenter her mouth at moments notices.

 _Her tight wet pussy, her legs wrapped around me as I fuck her into the bed…Hinata begging for me to make her cum…_ Narutos thoughts trail, clenching his eyes shut, focusing on the visons in his mind of Hinata now bent over, entering her from behind, her perfect ass sticking up in the air. _Gods her mouth is talented._ Naruto feels a familiar tightening sensation in his balls as she sucks hard, allowing her teeth to scrape lightly across the bottom of his cock.

"Hinata…" Her name comes as a moan, humming in response as she takes him back in her mouth.

Naruto pulling fully out, Hinata licks and swirls around his sensitive tips, feeling him begin to cum as he pushes the length back into her mouth. Hearing him grunt from above, his hands falling from her hair, resting against her shoulder. Hinata rubs her thumbs against his hips, swallowing the rest of the salty liquid entering her mouth. Naruto pulls from her mouth with a soft pop, turning he lays on the bed next to her. His hand finding Hinatas thigh, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too." He finally replies, scooting his body up to the pillows.

"I'll take that as you still more than liked your first surprise?" Hinata giggles, joining him at the head of the bed.

"Hhhmm, I forgot you said there was another." Naruto mumbles clearly drained from his earlier training and his talented girlfriend.

* * *

More on surprise number two will be coming in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

*Insert a quote from everyone's favorite sensei about being late here*

Thank you so much for all the love and messages while I've been away! I took some much-needed time off from pretty much all things internet (besides watching anime cause let's be real) to take care of some personal matters. I have every intention of finishing this story, but now I'm officially back and ready to write!

First some answers to some guest reviews:

 **StevensStarEyes:** I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that people are recommending my story! My whole goal for this was to create a believable filler between The Last and Naruto/Hinatas wedding, because that's what I need in my life, so I'm glad that others are seeing it that way. As for picking out furniture, please see below :)

 **Darktaco:** Thank you! I do have a little Hinata going away on a mission planned and well it's gonna be big! I feel like every couple has to go through a fight at some point no matter how great their relationship is, allowing them to grow and appricate each other to the fullest. Everyone can now prepare for that.

 **Fan:** Sorry, yes, so so so sorry. I'll never be gone this long again.

 **Sincere** : Thanks! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for an update!

 **A fan:** Let's be honest, aren't we all here for a little fan service?

 **Lots of questions:** First, I love answering questions!  
First anime I ever watched; Psycho-Pass, unless you count Pokémon and Sailor Moon (I was late to the anime game).  
First ship; Edward Elric and Winery Rockbell!  
Favorite ship; Ed/Win and Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari (honestly this is the most underrated ship for me, I love their relationship progression so expect to see little bits of them wherever I can fit them in) currently rooting for Izuku Midoria/Ochaco Uraraka  
Favorite shows/movies; Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, My Hero Academia, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in A Dungeon, Sword Art Online (I can keep going forever on this, basically I like to action/romance the best) Non-anime I like crime shows, Game of Thrones, and Greys Anatomy. As for movies Harry Potter and anything Marvel (cried five times during Endgame it's fine) is my jam.  
Current obsession; My Hero Academia for anime and I'm reading Attack on Titan (yes, I watch it too, but I'm impatient).  
Plans after this fic; I think Ed and Winery for my next M rated actual story with a timeline and chapter progression. I do have a one-shot series in mind focused on all the couples in Naruto based on my ideas and some request I've gotten (if you've submitted a request I haven't forgotten! I plan on doing all of them once this story is over), these will range anywhere from T-M rating. I also have a Izuku/Ochaco idea floating around, I haven't decided if it'll be a series of on-shots similar to, To Walk Beside You or more of a chapter progression story.  
Crack ship; Kakashi and Sakura ;)  
Haven't watched; the three people are normally most shocked by are, HunterXHunter (tried couldn't get into it), Fairy Tale, and One Piece

 **The house:** I suppose I should have been more specific; the house was meant to have been from the village itself not just Kakashi. As for Sasuke/Sakura, yes! I know they aren't a favorite of some, but they are of mine and with their lives interacting with Narutos in the way it does I feel as if they have a place in this story.

Also, I would just like to say sorry to the few I told that this would be out yesterday! I'm not a mom, but I did have Mother's Day things I was doing and just ran out of time in my day.

* * *

Just a forewarning, this is going to be a cute kinda filler chapter before the next big plot point.

* * *

February 14th

Hinata lightly pulls her arm from around Narutos waist, incoherent mumbles pass through his lips as she brushes hers against them.

 _He looks so much younger when he's asleep._ Hinata thinks to herself, her eyes tracing over his face. _Cutting his hair made him look older._ Visions Naruto during the war, his longer than she had ever seen before coming to mind.

Standing at the side of the bed Hinata suddenly feels exposed, normally after their time was done Naruto would hand her his shirt and pull her body against his. But now she stood, naked, in his large empty room. _We really should get him more furniture._ She thought, slowly opening a drawer to the small shelf she assumed he called a dresser, fishing a light grey top out for the stack. Pulling the shirt over her head, the heme hanging around her thighs she turns to face her boyfriend, sound asleep, mouth open, the sheet wrapped around his legs and hips.

 _I really should let him sleep._ Hinata thought, taking a step towards him, her foot brushing something solid under his bed. Kneeling to investigate Hinata finds herself looking at a tattered brown box. Her curiosity peaks as she slides the box from beneath the bed. _Surely, he won't mind. Naruto did say he wanted me to be comfortable here and to make myself at home._ A slight bit of nerves joined the excitement swirling around her head. Moving to sit at the foot of the bed, Hinatas eases herself on to the floor and lifts the lid from the box.

A soft smile pulls at her lips, the green scarf she had worried about on their mission lays in the box. She had suspected another girl had beaten her to her goal and confessed their feelings with the gift, only to come to learn it had been made by his late mother. Moving the scarf aside, revealing a stack of photos. Pulling them from the box and leaning back against the bed Hinata runs her fingers over the glossy pages.

Pictures fall in her lap, smiling faces for their academy days looking up at her. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji sitting on a window ledge while potato chips fell to the ground. Iruka-sensei ruffling an annoyed but happy looking Narutos hair as the class laughs behind them at the training grounds, Hinata finds her face in the crowd a hesitant smile pulling at the corner of her lips, her eyes trained on the young Naruto. Next a picture she had seen before, sitting on the Hokages desk, team seven on their first day. Hinata smiles at the memory, _I was so sad to not be on a team with Naruto back then, but I gained Kiba and Shino as my family._

Continuing to sift through the pictures Hinata comes to the part of Narutos life she wasn't all to familiar with. Pictures of him growing with Jiraiya, happy snapshots she assumed were taken by a villager when they had visited during his training. Setting those aside, the next sending a jolt of surprise through her body, Narutos arms stretched out holding the camera, Sakuras body leaning into a bandaged covered Sasuke. The sullen ninja sporting a rare smile. _This must be from before he was released from the hospital after the war. I knew he was offered the same surgery as Naruto but declined. Naruto had mentioned something to do with his pride and how losing his arm was his atonement to the ninja world._

The last few were clearly the oldest, the first of a pretty redheaded woman laughing in a somewhat familiar apartment, her feet resting on the table that Hinata was sure now sat in Narutos kitchen. _Is this…_ she thought, _is this is mom? Did they live in his apartment before that night?_ Flipping through the stack, her submission is confirmed, pictures of Namikaze Minato with his arms wrapped around a clearly pregnant Uzumaki Kushina. Hinata gasps _this has to be the only picture of the three of them_ , feeling the tears sting her eyes Hinata runs her fingers of the faces of her beloveds' parents. _They look so happy, ready to start a family._ A rustling from behind, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hinata?" Narutos groggy voice sounds from above

"Down here." She replies

"What are you doing?" He questions, laying with his chest at the foot of the bed, propping his head up with his hand.

"I found this box and well I guess my curiosity got the best of me." Hinata looks up at Naruto, shyly meeting his eyes

"Hhhmmpp." Naruto sounds, yawning "I've been meaning to go through those now that I actually have room to hang some" He eyes the photo in her hand. "Yeah that's them." Naruto answers Hinatas unheard question.

"I had seen your dad, during the war and in his Hokage picture in the office, but your mom well your mom she beautiful. You weren't kidding about her hair either, I tried to picture you with this color when I saw it."

"And?" A playful smile matching Narutos tone spreads across his face

"I'm not sure," Hinata wrinkles her nose, reaching to run her fingers across Narutos hair line and down his cheek "I'm quite fond of you the way you are."

Silences falls onto the room, as the couple look at the picture of Narutos late parents.

"I wish I could have meet them." Sadness covering Hinatas voices, as she places the pictures back in the box. Climbing onto the bed she curls up next to Narutos side resting her cheek against his back, finding comfort in his steady breathing.

"There is no one I wish they could have meet more. I've kicked myself over that, ya know." Naruto moves to turn, causing Hinata to sit up, they sit legs crossed opposite of one another.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks

"Well when he was reincarnated dad kinda got to meet Sakura and Sai, not formally but enough to know they were my friends. If I hadn't been dumb, I don't know Hinata I guess I've thought about that battle. You were there, if anyone deserved to meet him even for that brief moment it should have been you."

"You didn't know though; you were in the middle of a battle trying to save this world. No one, including myself, blames you for not introducing your dad to people. What matters is that they know you're doing good, and that you have me now."

"How do I deserve you Hina?" Naruto plays with the nickname he had heard Kiba call her on occasion.

Without a second thought, Hinata climbs across the small space between them crawling into his lap.

"By being kind," she runs her fingers down his chest "and smart" her fingers trail through the smattering of hair below his belly button "and funny" skimming back up his chest "and caring" across his left collar bone "and considerate" drawing a pattern down his arm "and just genuinely being the love of my life." Her fingers trace back up Narutos arm, to his face cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Thank you." Naruto closes his eyes, allowing his head to rest in her hand, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist.

"I might have something we can go do to help my second surprise." Hinata breaks the silence

"Hhmm?" Naruto answers, not opening his eyes.

"Well this bed is a little small, and well my father is out of town until the 16th, so I thought I would stay the night!" She pulls back to see his reaction.

Narutos eyes snap open, a wide childlike smile covers his face.

"Seriously, you'll stay?!" Happiness radiates through his voice. "I didn't think we'd get to do that until we were married. We can go get a movie, and stay up late, and not wake up early…." Naruto continues to ramble as he stands, dressing himself. "Wait did you say we need to go get something?

"Yeah," Hinata laughs "I just didn't expect you to be this excited about a sleepover."

"Well, I don't know," Naruto shrugs "you leaving sometimes just bums me out. I've never had someone to come home to, well actually excluding missions I've never slept in the same room with someone."

"But I was saying until you went off on your adorable rant." Hinata smirks at Naruto "That this bed may be a tad small for the two of us and that it might be fun to go pick out a new one and we could go pick up some picture frames as well."

"That sounds great! I was meaning to go and get a TV for downstairs, and a few more things for up here anyways." Naruto trails off as Hinata pulls his shirt over her head and walks over picking up a bag he hadn't notice sitting by the bathroom door.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" Hinata asks, motioning to his slightly open mouth.

"If you're asking if I'm ever going to stop staring at you, the answer is no." He stands dropping the sheet, hearing Hinata giggle as her footsteps draw near, her hand lightly swatting his naked butt.

"Keep that up and we won't leave this house." Naruto threatens, pulling on a clean pair of boxers as he turns in time to see Hinata pull a sports bra over her head.

"This is nice." Naruto comments as they continue to dress

Hinata shooting him a questioning look.

"This," he motions between them "being together like this it's almost like we're…" Naruto bites his lip at the word.

"Married." Hinata finishes "I'd say, but without the formalities."

"Do we need formalities? I know plenty of couples who did without all that" It being Narutos turn to question now

"I think my family would prefer it, plus don't you want it?"

"It depends on what it you're talking about."

"Picture this if you will, cherry blossoms blooming the flowers floating in a slight breeze, being surrounded by our friends and family, us in traditional wedding clothes."

"You do look pretty good in a kimono." Naruto chuckles, leaning in kissing Hinata on the forehead. "If a traditional wedding is what you want, then that's what we'll have." Naruto pulls gently on her hand leading her out of the house.

Making their way to the shopping district, Naruto begins to look at the trees. Bare branches would soon be covered in the flowers Hinata had described.

 _I bet that's what she's wanted since she was little, she said it with such certainty._ Naruto thinks pausing to shift his gaze to Hinata.

"Yes?" She asks.

"So, the cherry blossoms, you want them to be blooming when we get married, ya know?"

"Oh, yes!" Excitement fills her voice. "You see, there are a few pictures from my parents wedding, and my favorite one is them standing under the largest tree in the park, with petals all around and flowers swirling in the air. I've seen that picture since I was young and that's what I've always wanted."

"They'll be blooming soon, ya know." Naruto tries hard to hide the growing sense of worry in his voice.

"I know." Hinata smiles up at him. "I look forward to it every year." Her smile drops at the look on her boyfriend's face. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto stops, pulling Hinata to the side of the busy street.

"Do you see where I'm going with this?" Naruto asks

"Not really no." Hinata giggles at the confusion covering his face

"The trees Hinata, the trees will be how you want them for a wedding in three months."

"Oh…oh!" Hinata realizes why Naruto, happy go lucky Naruto, was suddenly panicking in the middle of the of the busy Konoha street. "Come here." Hinata pulls Naruto by his arm, all but dragging him into the nearby alleyway.

"Why are you panicking?" Hinata asks, her eyes scanning over his face. Taking in his frightened reaction, and tense body stance.

 _Does he think? No, he couldn't I promised him everything would be a conversation just between us. He shouldn't think that I mean to get married in three months._

"I just…I mean…the trees Hinata." Naruto stammers out, Hinatas eyes meet his, the frantic look covering his face causing her to double over laughing.

"Naruto…" Hinata bends over holding her sides. "What do you mean?"

"It's what you want Hina, and that's my job, ya know, to make you happy and give you what you want, ya know." Narutos lips purse, as he watches Hinata laugh at him.

"But what about what you want silly?" Hinata asks, reaching out shoving Naruto in the shoulder. "Yes, I want the cherry blossoms, but they come and go every year. They'll be here, they'll wait till we're ready."

"But what if I don't want to wait another year?" Naruto mumbles, looking down at his hands.

 _Now this is something I've never seen._ Hinata thought to herself. _A shy, and timid Naruto._

"Oh." Hinata manages, her mind racing at his words.

 _Our we ready? Marriage is such a huge step, and we only just started dating two months ago._ The sensible side of her mind begins counting back the dates to their mission, thinking of what everyone in the village would think. _They'd think I was pregnant, that we screwed up and now we're covering our mistakes._ Hinata silently shakes her head. _But do I care what they think?_ Her other side coming to mind. _I don't want anyone else; I'll never want anyone else. Naruto is it for me so does it matter how long it's been?_

"Just 'oh'"? Naruto questions, the smile completely gone from his face.

 _Anger?_ Hinata thinks

"No, not just oh, I'm sorry. I just needed to wrap my head around what you said." It now being Hinatas turn to look down at her hands, feeling the all too familiar blush creep up her cheeks. "Can we go shopping, and talk about this tonight? I just don't think this is a conversation we need to be having in an alleyway."

"Fine." Naruto grabs her hand, walking off in the direction of the furniture store.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I know it was short, but I have today off of work and I'm already halfway through the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

I know this isn't the update everyone might have in mind, but I've gotten so many messages asking if I'm ever going to post this, so here it is. What happened between Sasuke and Sakura in chapter 10. I will also say that this'll be the only chapter that doesn't Naruto or Hinata in it.

A friend proofed (it's my first full on lemon so be kind), and she suggested adding a warning. First times aren't all that sex is cracked up to be, they are rough and not always great for everyone.

I got a question regarding request. I'll take request on basically anything, if I'm not comfortable with the request I'll be sure to let you know. As for what I need, just the specifics you want to see, such as pairing(s), subject matter, and rating. Thank you!

Guest reviews:

 **Guest** ; Confused Naruto, is my favorite Naruto. And to thank you!

 **StevensStarEyes** ; I see definite potential for some Asuna and Kirito in the future!

 **MyHero** ; I try really hard not to make my own ships before anything is really established between characters, I like to see where the anime/manga is going buuuuuuut there are two I'd really like to see besides for Izuku and Ochaco. Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu, and Katsuku Bakugou and Eijiro Kirishima

M rated, smut with a tiny side of plot.

* * *

"Pick a room, we'll start unlocking the scroll in the morning." Sasuke walks to the door furthest away, shutting it behind him.

"You should go talk to him." Naruto says to Sakura in a hushed voice.

"What?" She questions.

"You haven't seen him in two years. Just go talk to him Sakura." Naruto walks away, choosing the door closest to him.

 _Does he even want to talk to me?_ Sakura thinks to herself, as she stands in the room alone. _We had two whole days for him to talk to me and he hardly said a word…then again Naruto was around._

Sakura slowly makes her way to the door she had watched him enter, raising her hand she knocks gently.

"Yes?" His voice comes from inside.

"Sasuke?" Is all Sakura can manage as she pushes the door open.

Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed looking down like he had been in the process of taking off his shoes. He had removed his poncho and headband allowing his hair to fall into his face. Looking up Sasuke makes eye contact with the pink haired girl before him, a small smirk covers his face.

"How did I know it would be you?" Sasuke questions as he continues to take off his shoes.

"Because you know me, probably better than anyone." Sakura begins to move forward, until she's standing in front of him.

 _Do I?_ Sasuke questions himself, eyeing the young woman standing in front of him. _We haven't seen each other in two years yet I still knew she'd be the one knocking on my door._

Hesitantly she looks at him, his hair longer than she had ever seen. Falling almost to his shoulders, his bangs covering the rinnegan in his left eye. Sasukes face is weary, as if he hasn't had a good meal in some time. Before Sakura can restrain herself, she's in front of him, brushing the wayward hair away from his face.

"Sasuke." She whispers, this time not a question, her voice soft.

Sakura feels an unexpected hand on her back, pulling her in close, while her arms makes its way around his neck.

"I missed you…I missed you so much." She manages, her voice catching as she holds back her tears.

"I know." Sasukes voice sounds, soft and low as he pulls her in closer burying his head in her neck.

Sakura clings to him, finally letting the tears come. The pair stay like that for some time, holding one another, finding a comfort neither of them knew was possible after the years.

 _I'm not worthy of these tears, worthy of the feelings she has to give me. She should be disgusted with me; she should hate me. Not cry over me_. Sasuke grimaces, taking a step back.

"Sorry." Sakura says running her hand over her cheeks making the tears disappear.

"Don't apologize to me Sakura, I should be the one doing that." Sasuke sits, moving to the back of the bed, resting his back against the wall. He pats the spot next to him, beckoning her to join.

"Why do you want me to stay." Sakura takes a step towards the door.

"Just sit on the damn bed Sakura."

Sakura climbs, kneeling on the bed until she sits across from his legs, folding her knees under herself. Sasuke leaning forward, brushing his hair behind his ear allowing both his eyes to meet hers.

 _They've always been endless, such a beautiful shade of green_. Sasuke thinks to himself, as Sakura cocks her head to the side, a slight smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Breaking contact, Sasukes eyes travel down her face.

 _Pale flawless skin, pink from their time out in the sun._ He looks down lower, full red lips. _The color worthy of her name_. He thinks as his eyes continue lower, the high collar of her top obscuring his view, while the tight-fitting fabric leaves little to the imagination.

 _I shouldn't be thinking this way after all I put her through, the pain I caused her. Yet she's still here, she still came to me…despite her better judgment._

"Are you tired?" Sasuke questions, his gaze returning to her.

"No, I was hoping we could talk." Sakura bites her lower lip, averting from his gaze.

 _He always does this to me. Its like he can pin me down with just his eyes, make me spill everything inside of myself and get nothing in return._ Sakura thinks as she fidgets with the heme of her dress.

"About?" Sasuke again questions her, a slight bit of humor lining his words.

 _Now great, he's going to make me say it when he damn well knows._ Sakura sighs.

"I don't know really….us I guess." She motions between their bodies.

"Us, hhmmm." Sasuke test the word as if he had never uttered it before, contemplating the meaning it held.

"Oh, you know, me you. Sakura and Sasuke." Sakuras patience waning, as she rolls her yes at the shinobi across from her.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about Sakura, and I'm actually tried so if you don't mind." Sasuke motions to the door.

 _No! Oh hell no. He does not get to show up after two long years, after leaving me in the way he did and then tell me to go fuck myself in the most Sasuke way possible._ Sakura closes her eyes, centering her anger.

"No." She says, exhaling

"What do you mean no? This is my room, and I'd like to get some rest. I don't do that on an actual bed much now days." Sasuke rolls her eyes at him.

"I'll leave when you give me an answer."

"Fine, ask you question."

"Why did you kiss me the day you left the village after the war? Why did you just leave and never even write? Why did you have to break my heart more than you already had Sasuke?" The tears returning, Sakura turns her head away from him.

 _No. I can't cry now. He doesn't deserve my tears._ Sakura turns her face back towards Sasuke. His face blank, as expected.

"You should have just left, not saying goodbye was better than what you did. You gave me a hope that one day you'd come back to me. Now two years later, I've waited, I've got to sit and dwell on that kiss. You ruined any chance of me even accepting a date for another man because all I can think is what if he comes home." Sakura stops to take a breath.

"And then I get these weird feelings that somehow, you're still with me even thought you're Gods knows where in this damn world, doing Gods knows what because you're too fucking selfish to even pick up a pen and write a anyone except for Kakashi-sensei a damn letter!"

"Are you done." Sasukes tone making it clear that it's not a question, Sakura huffs but remains silent.

"You of all people know I'm not a patient man Sakura, so for once shut that mouth of yours and listen!" Sasuke takes breath, gaining his composer "There isn't a place for me in the village right now, my job, my duty is out here. And as I said when you first came in, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew how much turmoil that was going to cause you, yet I was selfish and did it anyways. I promise I won't be that careless again. I want you to be able to go on and live a life, as you should."

 _That's what she needs to hear, that it can't happen. That we aren't possible, that she should move on with her life and forget about me. I need her to do that, I need her to be happy. To live a life, that she deserves. What I'm too pathetic to give her._ Sasuke tells himself, pushing his feelings down overriding the pain in his chest with logic.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura stands, not able to make his eyes, tears falling freely from hers.

"I sometimes feel you too." Sasuke says as he stands, his voice low, praying she doesn't hear him as she's halfway out the door.

Sakuras body pauses, her mind racing ahead.

 _No, keep walking. He doesn't want you_. Logic seeping through her brain. _He needs you though._ Her heart throbbing in her chest.

Despite her better judgment Sakura turns, closing the distances between them, she throws her arms around his neck bringing his lips down to hers. Welcoming the pain of her teeth clashing against her lower lip, Sasukes own moving against hers.

The pain letting her know that this is real, that he's really kissing her back, holding her body tight to hers. Sakura tries to pull back but is stopped by Sasukes fingers threading through her hair, holding her head in place. His warm tongue swipes across her lower lip before finding its way into her mouth. But then he's gone as quickly as he came, this time Sasuke pulls away, stepping back he looks down at her. His eyes dark, lust filled, his breathing heavy.

Her mind races back to the first kiss they had shared. Visions of the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village come to mind. Sasuke had tried to sneak out in the middle of the night, but she had followed. Yelling at him for being a coward, for not saying goodbye. She had been mid sentences when his lips covered hers. It had been a slow soft kiss, his one good arm held her tight while her hands weaved their way into his hair. No word were exchanged between the two as Sasuke walked away.

"Sakura, I want you to leave now."

"What if I say no?" Sakura calling his bluff.

"Then know, this isn't going to be some love filled tryst. We're both angry at each other, you with more right than me. So, if you're expecting the romance that I know you and Ino have discussed I need you to turn around and leave because that's not what I have to give." Sasukes eyes, smoldering as he gazes up and down her body.

 _Leave. Run. You don't need the heartbreak._ Her brain fights to control her body, urging her to turn around and walk through the door. _Stay, he needs you, he needs this just as much as you do. Stay and fight for him._ Her heart aches as she makes her choice.

Sakura responds with a smile as she toes off her shoes. Then reaching down and undoing the strap around her thigh, her bag falls, ninja tools scattering across the floor. Grabbing the hem of her dress. Before Sasuke can speak she lifts it over her head, tossing it to the corner of the room. Watching the sullen man before her, his mouth turning into the most delicious smirk.

Sasukes eyes slowly make their way from her face over her body.

 _She had always been sensible_. Sasuke notes, chuckling to himself as she had traded a traditional bra for tight bindings holding her breast in place, this gave way to her small waist and the graceful curve to her hip. Dark green material covered the parts Sasuke hadn't seen before, paying attention to the way the fabric stretched and hugged her ample behind.

 _Gods she always did have a nice ass._ Sasuke thought of the times even as a teen he would catch himself watching it as her hips swayed walking in front of her. Shaking his head one last time, he gives out a rare laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sakura ask, shock radiating in her voice.

"No. More at myself, I should have undressed you." Sasuke takes a step, and begins to walk around her, surveying every part of her body.

"I feel like a piece of meat here Sasuke." Sakura blushes looking down at her feet.

"I may just eat you up then, you're so beautiful." Not giving her a chance to respond Sasuke closes the distances between them, their lips meeting once again. Sasuke wrapping his arm just under her ass allowing lifting Sakuras feet off the ground. As their tongues fight for dominance, Sakura wraps her legs around his waist.

Taking a step and turning, Sasuke moves towards the bed, uncurling his arm from around her he pushes lightly on Sakuras stomach intending for her to let go. She does falling on the bed with a soft bounce, letting out a giggle that echoes through the room. A rare smile covers the Uchihas face as Sakuras breath catches in her throat.

 _He can't smile at me like that, not if he's this is going to end how he says. If he's not going to stay with me._ Sakura turns her face away from his, as Sasukes body covers hers, his lips finding her pulse point sucking the hard causing her to yelp. Their eyes meet Sasukes smile replaced again with a smirk, swiping his tongue over the reddened skin. Soft moans begin to escape Sakuras lips, as he makes his way up her neck and back to her mouth. Sasukes rough hand wondering up her side, calloused fingertips drawing soft patterns on across her stomach.

"Do you have more of these?" Breaking contact, Sasuke mumbles against her lips. His fingers toying with the top of the binding.

"Yeah, somewhere in my bag." Sakura manages, no sooner than the words leave her lip the room is filled with the sound of ripping fabric.

She hadn't noticed his hand leave her chest and dig into the pouch on his side producing a kunai, making short work of the material. Sasuke leans back, stashing the tool away, and swiftly pulling his shirt over his head.

 _Gods she's perfect._ Sasuke feels a slight heat work its way across his cheeks, as her breast spring free from the binding. Her small breast moving in time with her breathing, rosy pink nipples hardening under his gaze.

It now being Sakuras turn to gawk, as she scans down his body. Scars of different shapes and sizes come and go marring his muscled chest and stomach. His body the evidence of years of hard work and training. Her gaze drifts lower, noting the growing bulge in the front of Sasukes pants. Biting her lower lip Sakura reaches her hand out, fingering the material covering his cock. A low moan passing through his lips, rewarding her, Sasuke leans forward placing his hand on the wall, supporting himself.

Sakura moves her hand up, finding her way past his waist band and into his pants. Dipping her hand lower, finding what she was after. Warm hard flesh, sticky liquid leaking from the tip. Wrapping her fingers around him, Sakura moves her hand massaging, running her finger over the slit rubbing his pre-cum over the length. Moving her hand, Sakura pushes herself up only to hear what could be described as a whine come from above as her hand leaves him.

"Did you, Uchiha Sasuke just whine at me like some child?" Sakura questions, giggling.

"Let's see how you like it when you're pleasures taking away." Before she can blink Sasuke was on top of her, his hand finding its way into her panties, his lips capturing a nipple between them.

Sasukes fingers make short work, gliding between her folds, finding his goal. Wasting now time he shoves a finger inside her, Sakura yelps above him as Sasuke gives her a moment to adjust to the sensation. Moving his finger, swirling around her warm center he changes the angle of his hand allowing the heal to rub against her clit. Sakuras moans echoing through the room as Sasuke bites down on her nipple before drawing it back into his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He questions, adding another finger to her wet pussy, arching hitting a soft spot deep within her.

Sakura moans, arching her hips towards his hand, her face showing no recollection of hearing his question.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questions again, withdrawing his fingers, sitting up from her body. Now smirking as she whines. "I need to know if you're sure." His wet fingers tracing across her breast, going back and forth between her nipples flicking each.

"Please." Sakura meets his yes, the normal light green dark with lust. "There's um, condoms in my bag." Sakura blushes as Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. "A girl can hope, can't she?"

"I'm glad you did." Sasuke says, standing. Pulling his pants to the ground, Sakura takes the opportunity to admire him.

 _Well, well, well you don't disappoint now do you Uchiha._ A playful grin covering her face. His cock nestled in hair as dark as his head, a thin trail leading from his belly button. The throbbing member curving towards his stomach as he stood, rummaging through her bag.

"Last chance to run." Sasuke jokes, rolling the rubber down his length.

"Just do it." Sakura rolls her eyes at him, propping herself up on her elbows Sakura spreads her legs open.

For the first time that evening, they're eye to eye. Sasukes forehead rest against hers as his hips make room between her legs. She feels his cock resting between her folds, the tip dancing across her clit.

 _This is really happening, Uchiha Sasuke is about to take my virginity. After almost seven years of wanting him he's finally mine._ Sakura smiles as he moves his hips back, positioning himself at her entrance.

 _She's so perfect._ Sasuke thinks, looking down at her. Pink hair a shade light than her head covering her pussy, her hips splayed open for him. Perky breast moving up and down with her heavy breathing. _I'm going to have to try and be a better man after this, she deserves a better man, especially if i ever want to be between these great legs of hers again._

Sakura gasps, as she feels Sasuke enter her. A sudden fullness followed by what she could only describe to be a ripping sensation and their hips met. Sasuke falling down to his elbow, letting out a groan.

"Fuck." The normally composed man lets out a hiss as his eyes clench shut. "Fuck Sakura."

"What?" Sakura manages, moving her hips trying to adjust to the fullness between her thighs. "Is something wrong?"

"No." His eyes opening, meeting hers. "You just feel so good. I'm gonna move now." Lifting his hips Sasuke pulls back before sinking back into her. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah…um, a little painful, nothing unbearable. I think it's better when you keep moving." Sakura rotates her hips again, causing Sasuke to moan above her. An idea forming in her head Sakura lifts her feet off the bed, placing them across his back drawing him deeper. Rocking her hips against his once more, as Sasuke begins to move.

Their rhythm continues, slow at first, Sasukes pace building as Sakura crosses her ankles behind his back, urging him to go deeper.

"Oooohh Sasuke!" Sakura manages, the ripping sensation from before gone, replace with a different type of ache.

"I love you, I love you so much." Sakuras words coming fast as she digs her fingers into his shoulders, tearing at the flesh as his cock pounds into her. Their hips meeting, Sasuke leaning his head down kissing and nipping at her neck. His teeth finding her shoulder he bites down stifling a moan as he buries himself inside of her.

Sasuke stands, pulling his body away from hers, a sudden rush of cold air greeting her. He turns, pulling the condom off and reaching for his boxers.

"Was that…." Sakura trails off, as he turns back around. Her questions answered.

 _He never smiles like that._ Sakura inhales sharply, cocking her head to the side at the man before her. She had seen him give a small smile on occasion, but never one that reached his eyes. _He looks genially happy, Gods I love him._ A smile of her own coming to her lips, as Sasuke bends down grabbing his shirt off the floor he tosses it at her.

"Stay." Sasuke states, simple but exactly what she needed to hear as she fingers the Uchiha crest on the back.

The pair fall into bed, a tangle of limbs holding on to each other. Sasukes gaze trained on Sakuras face as she falls asleep.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispers, "Oh, Sakura?" He raises his voice, testing to see if she's really asleep. He's meet with a soft groan passing through her lips as Sakura rolls away from him.

"I love you too." Sasuke rubs his eyes, shaking his head.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ _I'm not worthy of her love, and who even knew I had love to give._ Sighing, Sasuke rolls pressing his chest to her back, letting sleep take him.

* * *

This was so fun to write! Up next will be a few chapters of To Walk Beside You, I was given an interesting prompt from a guest review (see the reviews on it if you'd like to know what it is) that I'd like to get into. As always thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
